Ocurrió en Navidad
by crystal23
Summary: UA: Shaoran no cree en el destino y mucho menos en el amor sin interés... ella aparecerá en su vida de la manera que no creía posible y su mundo y sus creencias comenzarían a tambalearse... RR Ultimo Capitulo
1. Default Chapter

**"Ocurrió en Navidad"**

**Por Crystal.-**

**Nota: Los personajes son extraídos de la serie CCS de CLAMP. Tiene todos los derechos reservados y esto lo hago solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Esto pertenece a un UA: No hay magia, cartas y demás hechos ocurridos en la serie o en el manga (por mas encantador que nos encontremos a Yue y a Touya o en todo caso, los hechos en si :P por algo es que nos gusta tanto ¿no?)**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shaoran Li suspiró largamente mientras observaba por la ventana de su avión a medida que este aterrizaba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres.   Por invitación de su amigo de Universidad Eriol Hiraguizagua, se encontraba ahora en Inglaterra con el propósito de pasar las fiestas de Navidad con su enigmático amigo.

Y es que fue tanta la insistencia de Eriol, para que viniese a Londres, a celebrar las fiestas de navidad.  Se conocían desde que ambos ingresaron en la Universidad de Tokio en Japón, cinco años atrás.  A pesar de que Eriol, siendo Hijo del Embajador japonés erradicado en Londres, si fue a realizar sus estudios de Economía Internacional a Japón, dejando a su familiares y amigos en Londres. Tenia una sorprendente mirada azulina, cubierta detrás de unas gafas que le hacían ver del todo intelectual; era alto, cabellos negros azulados y de complexión muy masculina además de que siempre había vestido con mucho detalle y  notándose la fortuna por supuesto de la cual era dueño.  Al contrario de Shaoran quien estudiaba Administración General y mas tarde Finanzas Corporativas para poder controlar finalmente la gran fortuna erradicada en empresas, consultorías y grandes negocios heredados por su padre en Hong Kong.  Era alto como Eriol, pero su pelo castaño y ojos chocolateados y brillantes y siempre vestía con suma delicadeza pero un poco mas de sencillez y casual (Dependiendo de la ocasión),  que su amigo.  Pero, una de las razones de Shaoran Li, presentarse y hacer de Tokio su casa de Estudios, era de escapar de las constantes presiones que era victima, por parte de su madre, sus abuelos y los demás cabecillas de la gran familia Li.  

Para su madre, Ieran Li, viuda de el gran empresario Hien Li,  y los demás, era necesario que su único hijo varón, una vez tuviese la edad adecuada, se comprometiera y contrayendo matrimonio, dirigiera con fidelidad aquellas empresas que eran la cuna matriarca de la economía en Hong Kong.  

Shaoran una vez terminó esos cuatro años de aprendizaje, regresó a Hong Kong, no perdiendo contacto con su amigo, quien fue cómplice de muchas  de las cosas que hizo durante sus cuatro años de estudio. Porque solo Eriol, en una confidencia de Li, sabía que Shaoran Li tenía una fortuna que podía si quisiera retirarse en su juventud, derrocharla él y su familia completa sin levantar ni un dedo de esfuerzo y aun así sus biznietos vivirían acomodados.

Pero Ieran veía en su hijo ninguna intención de contraer matrimonio. En un plan porque eligiese esposa entre las tantas prominentes y "Adecuadas" candidatas, había organizado para las fiestas navideñas un sin numero de cócteles, fiestas y encuentros como fachada  las distintas empresas de los Li.

Shaoran enterándose de esto, se lo comunicó a su amigo Eriol y este le dijo que fuese a pasar las fiestas con él a Londres. Aun recuerda como surgió el tema.  Hablando ambos por el teléfono Shaoran le comentó sus dudas. 

_-Lo peor de todo esto amigo, es que, conozco a la mayoría de las jóvenes que mi madre quiere "meter por mis ojos".  Muchas amigas de Meiling por cierto, pero igual de poco interesantes y aburridas.  Lo único que saben es de fiestas, cócteles y joyas. Pero por otro lado están vacías..._

_-¿Pero que pasa con Meiling?- preguntaba Eriol.- Según recuerdo, Meiling cuando estuvo un tiempo de vacaciones en Tokio, me dio a entender que estaban comprometidos..._

_-En su cabeza estábamos comprometidos...- dijo Shaoran exasperándose.- Ya sabes como era Meiling en su infancia; Siempre te lo conté.  Arrojada e impulsiva me "Comprometió" con ella cuando apenas teníamos cinco o seis años... pero, es mi prima. Y no la veo como nada mas de eso..._

_-¿Qué harás entonces?_

_-No lo se- dijo Shaoran mirando a su alrededor en su oficina. – pero no quisiera quedarme aquí en Hong Kong a sabiendas de lo que mi madre tiene planeado... pero tampoco puedo salir de Hong Kong así nada mas... necesito una excusa certificada de que no puedo quedarme..._

_-Comprendo perfectamente. Pero jamás descuidarías las oficinas... o las empresas... aunque tus abuelos y tus tíos, las manejen siempre quieres estar al tanto de  todo... pero ... ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones?_

_-¿Vacaciones? ¿de que hablas?_

_-de venir a Londres... – Eriol sabía que Shaoran si se lo pedía con insistencia y le daba una buena razón, este iría.- Quiero que conozcas a mi futura esposa..._

_-¿A tu futura Esposa?- preguntó Sorprendido.- ¡No me digas que Eriol Hiraguizagua, el soltero mas codiciado de toda la Universidad de Tokio, ha decidido casarse!_

_-lo dices como si fuera un milagro... – reclamó el sujeto.- Se que suena sorpresivo... pero te conté que tenía novia..._

_-Como las tuviste en Japón.- reclamó el joven.- Siempre tuviste novia..._

_-Igual tu amigo.- dijo Eriol.- pero al final, rompías el noviazgo... ¿por que era? Ah si... porque no encontrabas lo que buscabas..._

_-Busco una señal.  Porque en esta vida, hay señales... además, las chicas eran muy bonitas en Japón. Pero les faltaba algo... siempre les faltaba algo. ¿quién es la afortunada? no... déjame adivinar ¿Será la chica de un mes atrás?_

_-¿Es tan obvio?_

_-Es con la única que tienes y has durado mas de un mes..._

_-Es que hay tomarlo como señales, como dices tu... – dijo Eriol no evitando sonar alegre.-  Su nombre es Tomoyo Daidujij  y también estudió en la universidad de Tokio..._

_-¿Ah si? ¿la hemos conocido?_

_-No... bueno, yo no... pero ella me habló de ti...- dijo Eriol.- Por lo que parece, coincidieron en algunas clases... pero ella no salió contigo si se acercó de todas maneras. Pero te recuerda... cuando le dije que mi mejor amigo estudió Finanzas en la Universidad de Tokio... y viendo el anuario de estudiantes ahí estabas... Tomoyo está muy contenta con el compromiso e igual su madre... no lo pensé dos veces y conociéndola bien, supe que era la mujer de mi vida... _

_-Vas muy aprisa para comprometerte en menos de un mes... cuidado amigo si te llevas de las apariencias._

_-Bueno no te negaré que es hermosa.  Que parece un ángel caído del cielo pero es inteligente, y bien sabes que en la mayoría de los casos, inteligencia y belleza no van a la mano, pero en este caso si.  En la embajada organizamos la fiesta de Navidad y ella está aquí también porque al igual que tu, ella es heredera de una gran empresa fabricante pero de juguetes... se quedará hasta año nuevo organizando unas cuantas cosas y después, volverá a Japón._

_-O sea que si ella aceptó el compromiso, no fue porque le falta el dinero..._

_-¡Oye amigo! Tampoco es así... Tomoyo y yo, tenemos muchas cosas en común, entre las que certificamos que la vida es solo una... _

_-Si, lo siento.- disculpó el sujeto.- Pero si ella vive en Japón... ¿Cómo...- preguntándole como lograrían casarse._

_-Eso es fácil. Su madre se quedará en Japón en la compañía central.  Ella vendrá después de enero, a organizar y tomar mando de la nueva empresa que abrirá aquí en la primavera y en la cual tomará el mando... _

_-Por lo que parece, te casarás con una mujer que es empresaria y no madre o esposa,  Eriol..._

_-Por el simple hecho de que, Tomoyo es muy independiente, igual que yo. Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ella.  Además tendrá empleados y ellos se encargarán de todo... pero quiero que vengas y la conozcas... _

_-Veré lo que puedo hacer...- dijo Shaoran – Te aviso si voy para las fiestas de Navidad..._

Pero Shaoran si aceptó la invitación y ahora que solo andaba con un equipaje y bien abrigado esperaba encontrar uno de los chóferes de Eriol o de la embajada esperándole fuera de la sala de migración.

Para un hombre como Shaoran Li, viajar en primera clase era todo un deleite. Incluso usar el Concord, era algo con lo que había crecido.  Pero así mismo, las mujeres frívolas e interesadas rondaban sus alrededores.  Simplemente no creía en aquel maravilloso "Cuento de Hadas"  del cual su amigo de Universidad, decía que estaba involucrado.

Pero se lo haría saber del momento que conociera a la futura esposa de Eriol.  

_-"Tremendo disparate: enamorarse y comprometerse en menos de un mes. ¡¡Absurdo!!"-_pensaba Shaoran en esos instantes que se encontraba aun esperando alguna señal de algún chofer.

Porque Eriol, era algo frívolo, eso si, pero era su amigo. Desde un principio, habían congeniado perfectamente.  Shaoran con su carácter serio y enérgico y Eriol con su actitud frívola y superficial pero cortés una vez llegaba a conocer a alguien, eran en cierta forma, la combinación perfecta, además de sus ambiciones mas o menos parecidas.

-¡¡Li!!- gritaron por la multitud y abriéndose paso, estaba su amigo dirigiéndose a él, envuelto en un carísimo abrigo de Casimir, no dudaba Li,  importado de Francia. Muy caro, muy de marca, muy Eriol.

Era la primera vez que Shaoran lo observaba con tal alegría y brillo en su mirada.  Pero sobre todo ¿Qué lo buscara al aeropuerto y no enviase un chofer? Eso estaba de lo mas extraño: Eriol siempre había dejado claro de donde provenía y en cuanto mas o menos estaba su fortuna.  Solo manejaba su caro deportivo dentro de Japón. Pero en Londres, eran constantes sus viajes en la parte trasera de lujosos coches o limosinas.

-Que bueno que viniste... me alegro de verte.- dijo Eriol saludándole efusivamente.

-El sorprendido soy yo... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues- tomando la maleta de su mano.- Pensamos que era absurdo de nuestra parte, no venir a recibirte... ven.- guiándolo a la salida.

-¿No venir a recibirte?- preguntó Li.- Es la primera vez que andas sin seguridad o algún asistente... 

-Esto no es negocio; Es mi mejor amigo viniendo por las fiestas... ya verás como aquí se celebra la Navidad...- sonriendo mientras avanzaban.- es todo muy distinto a Hong Kong y un tanto diferente a Japón...

-Estamos hablando de culturas orientales... además, siempre me has contado como se celebra aquí...

-Pero ahora serás testigo...- dándole una palmadita en la espalda.- No puedo esperar a que conozcas a Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo... amigo ¿Estás seguro que quieres casarte? Y ¿Tan pronto?

-Ah deja que la conozcas... – riendo.- Ah pero eso si: ella es mía... ¿te quedó claro?

-Bastante claro.- rió Li. Y es que en la Universidad incluso, cuando Eriol dejaba a una chica, esta (por interés, claro) Se fijaba en Li.- pero aun no creo que te cases con una mujer que la llevas conociendo solo semanas...

-Ya te lo expliqué. Tomoyo es algo especial. Es uno de esos amores que, desde que la ves en un instante y habla, te llega a enamorar y te imaginas viviendo el resto de tu vida con ella...

-Nunca me ha pasado.- dijo Li.—y dudo en verdad que eso exista...

-Existe porque existe, Shaoran.- discutió Eriol.

Al llegar a la salida de la terminal, una preciosa joven de ojos azules y rostro blanco como la nieve maquillada a la perfección y mostrando sus atributos juveniles y finos en su facciones esperaba inclinada al lado de un coche deportivo estacionado en una zona prohibida.  Pero ella se mantenía a su lado para que no lo remolcaran y esperando pacientemente.  Vestía un hermoso abrigo de color gris que contrarrestaba con aquella mirada ilusionada y llamativa.

-Tomoyo...- dijo Eriol llegando y ella sonriéndole.  De ahí miró a Li.- Déjame presentarte a Shaoran Li: Shaoran, ella es Tomoyo...- abrazándole y tomando las llaves de sus manos dijo.- yo manejo.- Dirigiéndose a la portezuela del carro e introduciendo la maleta ahí detrás.

-¿Cómo está Li?- preguntó ella con una voz melodiosa y pausada.- Es un placer finalmente conocerle... Eriol me ha hablado tanto de usted...

-Igualmente... pero creo que no le hizo justicia...- haciendo sonreír a la joven.

Pronto los tres jóvenes se dirigían por la autopista con dirección a la embajada. Mientras Tomoyo decía- Esperamos que no le moleste que se hospede con Eriol en la embajada.. simplemente le reclamé a Eriol que siendo su amigo, no podía dejarlo pasar las vacaciones en una habitación de Hotel...

-¿Dónde está instalada señorita Daidujij? ¿En la embajada?

Riendo ella respondió.- No. Estoy en un departamento que alquiló las empresas Daidujij a pocas cuadras de la embajada...

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Eriol?- aun no creyendo la historia de su amigo.-  ¿qué están comprometidos? Y que solo se conocen de hace un mes...

-Así es... –dijo Tomoyo.- nos encontramos en un restaurante de la ciudad, aquí mismo en Londres. Yo estaba con mi madre y unos clientes y él estaba con ¿quién? 

-Ashley – dijo Eriol sonriendo.- La ultima ruptura amorosa de este año...

-Bueno, con su antigua novia...- dijo sonriéndole. 

 Tal vez era por lo ligera que Tomoyo tomaba todo esa situación, que sorprendió a Shaoran.  Cualquiera creería que, ella lo engatusó para que se fijara en ella, pero ella tenía dinero.  Eriol se lo había dicho. Y se notaba en su fino comportamiento y sus vestimentas.  Entonces ¿qué criatura posesionó a esos dos a casarse con tan poco tiempo de conocerse? Hasta ese momento no lo creía posible ese "Cuento de Hadas".

La joven continuó- la verdad es que, cuando nos vimos sentimos lo mismo... 

-¿Se vieron?

-así es...- decía Eriol mientras conducía.- Estaba en el bar y cuando me dirigía a una mesa a cenar solo, Tomoyo iba para el tocador... – riendo.- Te lo dije; pensé "Un ángel en la tierra".  La verdad es que, después le invité una copa y ella aceptó... y ya ves... un mes después, y nos casaremos...

-increíble...- decía Li no terminando de sorprenderse y observando tanto a uno como a otro.- disculparán mi incredulidad, pero es que, en toda mi vida, solo he visto matrimonios por conveniencia. Matrimonios arreglados en donde las dotes e intereses monetarios son vistos primero... pero nada como lo de ustedes...

-Mi prima me dijo algo parecido cuando le dije.- dijo Tomoyo como respuesta- A diferencia de usted Li, ella cree en las historias de amores inesperados y no considera los encuentros como casuales. Ella cree en el destino... y en el amor sin intereses.  Pero cuando se enteró incluso me preguntó si en verdad estábamos seguros porque había sido muy repentino... 

-¿Qué le respondió?

-Que como ella espera aquella señal del destino, nunca se ha enamorado o se ha aventurado en la vida de novios. Nunca ha tenido uno. Muchos amigos, si y pretendientes también, pero Sakura es, algo inusual... incluso para ser parientes, soy muy despierta. Ella muy tímida... y le dije que esa señal del destino, nosotros la habíamos recibido.

-Y supongo que el interés ocupa el primer puesto...- dijo Shaoran.

-Se equivoca- dijo Tomoyo.- a diferencia mía, ella no es rica. Sakura no ambiciona una fortuna o un marido rico ... o pretendiente.  Mire que amigos de Eriol, lo intentaron... en lo que lleva aquí en Londres; personas de cuna, fortuna y por supuesto ricos... ninguno pudo conquistar a Sakura... 

-Parece un caso perdido ¿No?- preguntó Eriol mirando por el retrovisor la mirada algo atónita y al mismo tiempo interesada en la mirada de Shaoran-  Pero Tomoyo y yo, tenemos la esperanza de que, entre en su lógica y acepte a alguien...

-¿Por qué presionarla? Dejen que juegue con "destino" un poco...

-Eso digo yo...- respondió Tomoyo.- pero Sakura es tan... inocente... distraída pero aun así, espera la señal... 

-¿Y esa prima suya, es de Japón?

-Así es...- dijo Tomoyo – ella es maestra en un jardín de niños en Japón... pero está aquí por las vacaciones que le correspondían en el año y por las fiestas de Navidad.... como su padre está en una excavación en Tebas.. y su hermano en sus afanes de Hospital, decidió venir aquí a duras insistencias mías... y lleva un mes aquí... 

Después de conversar unas cuantas cosas mas, llegaron a la embajada de Japón en Londres.  La nieve caía a borbotones y Eriol después de dejar a Li instalado en una de las habitaciones pronto se vieron compartiendo la cena y pronto, Eriol y Shaoran junto a Tomoyo, salían abrigados a llevar a la joven a su departamento.

Pero Tomoyo al despedirse de ellos a la escalera antes de ingresar dijo.- Espero que me vengas a recoger temprano para el cóctel de mañana...

-Claro amor.- dijo Eriol despidiéndose de ella con un beso. También se despide de manos de Li y la ven subir al interior del edificio.

-Oye... es en verdad hermosa Eriol.—dijo Shaoran, una vez pusieron en marcha el coche.- Pero aun así no justifica que te quieras casar...

Eriol se rió. La verdad que su amigo era incrédulo. Respondió.- Ya te veré cuando te enamores de esta misma forma que me ha pasado a mi... te veré pidiéndome disculpas...

-No todos tienen la misma suerte...- dijo Shaoran secamente.- ¿Crees acaso que compartiremos la misma suerte en lo que tiene que ver a mujeres o suerte? Nada que ver...

-Bueno Li... el problema está en que, crees que todas las mujeres andan detrás del dinero... cosa que te equivocas... no todas son interesadas...

-El día que encuentre una que no sea interesada, ese día pediré disculpas...

Eriol sonrió sutilmente. Ocurriéndosele algo dijo.- ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a un lugar?

-¿Adonde?

Mirando su reloj, comentó.- Quiero que vayamos a un sitio... es una idea que se le ha ocurrido a Tomoyo y a su prima... y tengo que llevar esto- sacando de la cajuela del coche unas especies de planos y poniendo su coche en marcha a la derecha.

En pocos momentos, estaban delante de un edificio de diez niveles.  En la parte delantera no había aun letrero y se notaba que estaban reparando el lugar.  no importándoles el frío ingresaron al lugar.  tampoco la calefacción estaba encendida allí.

-Vamos...- dijo Eriol arrastrándolo por las escaleras. Subieron cuatro pisos y llegando a una puerta, la abrieron notándose que aquí si había calefacción.

-Ah, Eriol.- dijo una joven apareciendo de detrás de unas mantas y con una fachada, de pintora.  Era que estaba cubierta con un uniforme de pintora y su rostro manchado de pintura totalmente y usando unas enormes gafas protectoras.- Pensé que te habías olvidado de los planos... el ingeniero y los diseñadores me gritaban esta tarde por ellos...- tomándolos de sus manos.

-El lugar está quedando impresionante...- dijo el sujeto sonriéndole.- Has hecho un gran trabajo...

-gracias . pero lo que a pintura se refiere de lo debemos al artista que contrataste. No sabes como te lo agradecemos - dijo ella e ignorando a Li comentó.- Ven a mostrarte esto un segundo...

-Si claro- dijo acompañando a la joven y Li quedándose de pie en el mismo sitio.

"Que mal educados"- pensó el joven.- "Aunque sea pudo haber preguntado quien era yo y que quería" – cruzándose de brazos y mirando restos de pintura en el suelo cubierto por una gran alfombra plástica para evitar derrames.  Para una primera impresión, esa desfachatada joven no le cayó bien. Ahora nunca se fijó en su rostro ni en quien era. 

Duraron alrededor de quince minutos ausentes y una vez volvieron a aparecer, la joven venía sonrojada y el joven riéndose silenciosamente.  Cordialmente se despidió de ella tomando su mano y besándole la mejilla.  Nuevamente ignoraron a Li. 

Salieron pocos momentos después del edificio y montando ambos el coche en silencio. 

-¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó Eriol entusiasmado.- ¿está quedando una preciosidad o que?

-¿Que cosa? ¿que engañas a tu prometida con esa desfachatada joven? Para nada... aunque no se que le ves...

-¿Cómo dices?

-lo que escuchas: para que ella saliera tan abochornada debiste de decirle algo... ¿no?

-Li. Estás tomándolo todo al revés...- se defendió el joven enseriándose.-aquí en Londres, puedes darle un beso en la mejilla a una amiga.  Es solo eso... una excelente y maravillosa buena amiga y la conocí a través de Tomoyo.  y ya verás mañana que no engaño a nadie...- reclamó el joven.- lo verás...

-Como quieras...- dijo Shaoran e inmediatamente cambiaron de tema. Porque la verdad era que, para Eriol quererse casar en menos un mes de noviazgo con Tomoyo Daidojij, esta no tenía ningún conocimiento de Eriol Hiraguizagua, el novio de la mitad de la facultad.

A la mañana siguiente pudo notar la gran actividad dentro de los muros de la embajada. Incluso, no encontró a Eriol cuando bajó a desayunar y tenía pocas ganas de quedarse ahí dentro. Pronto y con asistencia de uno de los tantos chóferes de la embajada, abordando un lujoso coche de color gris, pronto estaba dirigiéndose a las tiendas.

Como tradición navideña y de agradecimiento por las molestias,  debía de tener regalos para ellos.  Lamentablemente pensaba él, que lo de su amigo y Tomoyo no duraría si Eriol continuaba con aquellas andanzas de soltero cuando se casara con ella.  Pero aun así, no dudaba comprar un regalo para la joven. Tomoyo le había simpatizado en un primer instante.

Cuando el coche se detuvo a su indicación, lo hicieron en una exclusiva tienda de Londres.  Por lo que el chofer le dijo, aquí se compraba todo lo relacionado a artículos personales e íntimos pero por supuesto, de clase. 

Entró a la tienda atraído por la gran cantidad de detalles finos y delicados.  Ahí recordó que no compró un regalo para su madre, ni para sus hermanas antes de salir de Hong Kong.  Su mirada castaña se posaba en cada detalle que observaba y deseaba ver puesto en sus seres queridos.  

Escogió perfumes para sus hermanas y un hermoso broche en oro blanco y diamantes para su madre. Por supuesto, no escatimó en gastos.  Tenía tarjetas de crédito casi ilimitadas. 

Como sus detalles y todo lo que le gustaba era siempre lo mas caro, las mujeres de allí no dudaron en notarlo. "Con dinero, seguramente" y no les importaba el hecho de que, fuera extranjero.

Pero en una de sus distracciones observando unas hermosas estolas en el departamentos de damas, tropezó con alguien y sus paquetes cayeron al suelo.

-Oh no...- dijo la voz femenina lamentándose.

El se disculpó cortésmente pero lamentablemente ( o afortunadamente) su disculpa salió el chino. 

-No discúlpeme usted- dijo la joven respondiéndole en chino también.  Se notaba que era sobre pronunciado y que no era muy diestra. Ayudando a recoger el paquete de la joven se notó que llevaba una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalos delicada pero que sonaba hecha pedazos en su interior.- oh no... está rota...

-Cuanto lo siento...- dijo el sujeto aun en chino,  finalmente dirigiéndole la mirada. Ahí su mirada fue respondida por una de color esmeralda preciosa, brillante y enorme.  Aquellas pestañas abundantes y largas y aquel rostro perfilado, delicado y juvenil, le hicieron que su corazón comenzara a latir acelerado. – Por favor, déjeme reponérselo...

Le dio una segunda mirada: como aquellos cabellos castaños sobresalían de aquella boina que llevaba ella puesta y su cuello envuelto en una bufanda de lana de color rosa.  Vestía de pantalones y suéteres anchos y con su bolso de mano.  Pero era hermosa.  Muy hermosa y por lo que parecía muy culta. Pero lo que le extrañaba era que estuviese en un sitio tan caro y exclusivo como ese. Porque notaba en su mirar y en su comportamiento que era muy educada y culta pero no era rica.  Notó sus ropas por segunda vez.  No eran de marca reconocida.

-No es necesario...-dijo ella con tristeza en su voz al notar en efecto que su regalo estaba hecho añicos con la caída. 

Pero Li lo notó mientras aun ambos estaban arrodillados en el suelo, que si era necesario.  Esa joven parecía con mucha ilusión con el regalo.  –Por favor...- dijo él en chino.- Insisto... –tomando la caja de sus manos.  Pero al hacerlo, al rozar uno de sus dedos con los de ella, la miró fijamente y ambos se pusieron de pie.

-Gracias- dijo ella sonriéndole.- Se lo agradezco mucho...- tomando también los paquetes de él del suelo.- es que el regalo es para alguien muy querido para mi y lo compré con mucho esfuerzo...

-No hay problema...- dijo Li sonriéndole.- ¿No eres china, cierto?- mirando las facciones por segunda vez. Y pensó- "Que chica mas hermosa."

-No... soy japonesa...- respondió ella sonriéndole. ahí también notó lo hermosa y sincera que era su sonrisa. 

-¿Está de vacaciones?- ahí le habló en Japonés. 

-Así es...- respondió ella. 

Ambos se dirigieron al departamento donde habían mas de aquellas finas cajas de cristal.  

-Supongo que esto, es para una chica...-dijo Li al sacar una de sus tantas tarjetas de crédito y dársela a la cajera. 

-Si a mi mejor amiga...- respondió ella. Pensó "No te hagas ilusiones. A lo mejor está casado, con hijos o algo peor"

-Es una hermosa caja... se nota su buen gusto...- sonrió Li.  Incluso a ella aquella sonrisa era encantadora.

-Bueno, gracias...- respondió ella.  Una vez tuvo el nuevo presente en sus manos comentó-.- Será mejor que me vaya... muchas gracias señor...

-¡¡Espera!!- dijo Li una vez la chica retomaba su camino a la salida.- Tal vez, como tienes buen gusto me puedas ayudar...- deteniéndole.- Necesito escoger un regalo para una conocida... creo que me podrás ayudar... ¿podrías?

Ella le lanzó una suave pero intensa mirada que a Li le parecía que ella veía a través de sus ojos lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, lo que quería.  Lo pensó unos instantes y respondió.- Claro... no hay problema...- sonriéndole.

Ambos se dirigieron a distintas partes de la tienda observando con detalle todo.  Nada según la descripción de Li acerca de la joven, complacía a su "compañera de compras"

Pronto salieron de allí y ella a mucho rogarle el sujeto, aceptó caminar unas tiendas mas adelante.

Ahí entraron en una aun mas exclusiva tienda de detalles femeninos.    

-¿Qué le parece esto?- preguntaba la joven de mirada esmeralda fascinada incluso por el buen gusto del sujeto.  Se notaba que era alguien con mucho dinero.  Cosa que siempre rechazaba., pero ¿por qué con él se sentía distinto? Le gustaba como se veía.  Aquella mirada masculina y porte caballero que poseía en todo su ser.

En ese momento, la joven le mostraba una hermosa estola de color lavanda muy femenino. – es un detalle muy delicado ¿no cree?

-Un tanto personal para mi gusto... mi amiga tiene pretendiente...

-Ah.- dijo ella dejándole en su lugar.  Después de ahí, su mirada se concentró en una vidriera muy elegante y dijo.- Esto...- mostrándole. – Estos pendientes...  no es tan personal y puede obsequiar cualquier amiga... ¿no cree?

Pero en ese momento ella siente como una suave y delicada tela cae  en sus hombros y mirándose en el espejo de un lado del lugar, puede observar como aquella estola elegante de color verde, con rasgos dorados en sus esquinas cae elegantemente en su delicada figura sobresaltándole. Pero lo que mas le impresiona es como aquella figura masculina se la colocaba adecuadamente y se quedaba a un lado de ella, muy cerca y dejaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, con la estola puesta.

-Hermosa en verdad...- dijo sonrojándole. – Esta estola va con usted... contrarresta con su mirada... su hermosa mirada...

-No puedo quedármela.- dijo ella mirándole a través del reflejo con aquella mirada verdosa.- No puedo costearla...- abochornada.

-Pues será mi regalo para usted...- 

-No puedo aceptarla...- respondió inmediatamente.

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo... o armará un escándalo internacional... –reclamó él sonriéndole seductoramente (o eso pensaba la joven) – acéptela por favor.  Como una disculpa por haber roto su regalo...

-Pero si me lo repuso...

-Entonces por la ayuda que me está ofreciendo... y además, me encantaría vérsela puesta.

Sin ambos darse cuenta en un principio, Li tenía sujeta a la joven por su estrecha cintura.  Él nunca se comportaba de ese modo. Jamás en todos sus años se había sentido como lo sentía en esos instantes y con aquella joven a su lado.   En un momento, las mejillas de la joven estaban de un color rosa intenso.  Pero Li miraba una y otra vez su reflejo con la joven a su lado.  Le gustaba como se veía y le gustaba ella.

Ninguno articuló palabra en ese momento y ella se escapó de su agarre y volteándose dijo retirándose la estola y extendiéndosela- es demasiado... lo siento, no puedo aceptarla...

-Si no la acepta, me sentiré muy mal...- dijo él tomando su mano y apretándole con la suya, - por favor insisto...

la joven no dijo que si, ni tampoco no. Entonces Shaoran sonriendo lo aceptó como un si.  La verdad es que esta joven lo había fascinado. Ahora mismo la teoría de Eriol y Tomoyo estaban mas en las idea de " es posible" que lo que él creía el día anterior de "Es imposible".

Shaoran pagó la estola y el regalo para Tomoyo. La joven cuando vio el precio de aquella magnifica y hermosa pieza, se arrepentía en tomarla.  Pero Li con su mirada la convenció nuevamente.

Una vez salieron de allí ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente.  Li finalmente preguntó.- ¿No quisiera tomar una taza de café conmigo? Cuando llegaba vi un hermoso y elegante café dos esquinas arriba...

-Lo siento... pero ya tengo que irme...- se despedía ella.  Pero en verdad, ella tenía que irse.  Tenía que irse simplemente porque estaba sintiendo cosas que ella creía que eran equivocadas. Simplemente porque él tenía dinero pero ella no.  Sabía que eso era imposible.  Aunque creyera en los cuentos de hadas ¿Acaso un hombre como ese, rico, apuesto y seguramente apoderado, se interesaría en alguien como ella? Había pasado antes. Pero ella no había sentido nunca lo que siente con este sujeto.  Con solo un toque de su parte, todo lo demás desaparece... ¿Acaso existe una sensación así? Si, si existe. Él lo había demostrado.

-Por lo menos...- dijo el sacando una pequeña libreta y papel.- deme su numero para llamarle... por favor...

-No se...- retrocedía ella.- así nada mas... ¿acaso no ve que somos desconocidos?  Aunque sea cosa del destino...

-Entonces- sonriéndole.- Crea en el destino...- escribiendo él su numero de teléfono de la embajada y su numero celular.- por favor, quisiera volver a verla...- colocando el papel en sus manos.

Ella asintió en silencio y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndole una ultima mirada mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor, haciendo ese momento en el uno y el otro, inolvidable a lo que ocurriría después. __

Shaoran aun embelesado ante tal encuentro se desmontó del coche y con sus paquetes en mano ingresó en la embajada ya muy tarde del día.  Incluso, almorzó solo, en el café que le  mostró a la joven.

-Eh Li.- dijo Eriol desde el saloncito al verlo pasar por ahí y atrayendo su mirada.- ¿En donde andabas en todo el día?

-De compras.- dijo el joven Chino.- Y no te imaginarás lo que me pasó...

Por la forma aun impresionada como Shaoran se dirigió a hacer este comentario, atrajo la mirada de su amigo.- ¿Qué cosa?

-He conocido... he conocido a una hermosa chica... es japonesa... la encontré en una de esas tiendas exclusivas al otro lado de la ciudad...

-¿Una mujer con dinero? ¡¡Li!!- dijo Eriol sentándose sin evitar sonreírse.- Si me dijiste que son unas cabezas huecas. A lo mejor una compradora impulsiva.

-No.. si supieras que es todo lo contrario... pero lo mas impresionante, son sus ojos.  Esos ojos son como dos lagunas profundas... mirarla... mirarla te da un calor en todo tu cuerpo... en verdad, una hermosa mujer Eriol. Y por nada frívola o interesada... era mas bien, humilde y muy culta. Mira que sabía Chino.

-A lo mejor una educada dama de sociedad...- discutió Eriol.- Que andará de vacaciones aquí...

-No lo se realmente pero... no puedo esperar a volver a verla.- Aquí su amigo se sonrió a lo que él mostrándose algo azorado preguntó.,- ¿Qué?

-¿Al final escucharé que Tomoyo y yo tenemos la razón? ¿qué todo lo que te contamos es cierto? ¿qué si existe el amor a primera vista después de todo? 

Por la forma que su amigo pronunció esas interrogantes hicieron volver a la realidad a Shaoran.  Después de mantenerse en silencio unos instantes comentó.- amor a primera vista, no se- negando la realidad- Atracción física, si. Mira que yo se que le gusté también...

Eriol aun no salía de su asombro.  Shaoran le hizo toda la historia completa. Incluso aquel inusitado encuentro entré él y la misteriosa joven.

Escuchando todo en silencio preguntó.- Pero bueno a todo esto... ¿Cómo se llama ella?

Ahí Li observó un instante a Eriol y sacudió su cabeza y dijo en voz alta-¡¡A todo se me olvidó su pedirle su nombre!!

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿tan prendado quedaste?

-No... si, no se.  Pero, le dejé el numero de aquí en la embajada y de mi móvil.  Ella me llamará. 

-Es una lástima que te guste tanto.—dijo Eriol riéndose y poniéndose de pie,.- Tenía esperanzas de emparejarte con Sakura Kinomoto...

-¿Quién?

-La prima de Tomoyo...- recalcó Eriol.- Pero lamentablemente Sakura no vendrá esta noche... pero estará aquí para la fiesta de mañana en la noche...

Shaoran Li estaba acostumbrado a esas tantas fiestas de sociedad alrededor a las cuales había crecido. Pero en esos momentos, se divertía ante las muchas historias de Eriol del brazo de su hermosa prometida quien lucía espectacular esa noche.   Pero Eriol no pudo evitar mencionar a la joven el encuentro que tuvo su amigo con una extraña en el día de hoy.  Tomoyo no mencionó nada pero le aseguró a Eriol y a Li, que si estaba en su "Destino" conocerla o saber de ella nuevamente, ocurriría...

Shaoran llevaba a todo momento de la fiesta su teléfono móvil en caso de que fuera la joven que la llamase. Pero como su madre se dedicó a llamarle esa noche para reclamarle su falta de entusiasmo para no haberse quedado en Hong Kong, no le prestaba atención y llegó el instante en que lo apagó.  No a sabiendas que una joven marcaba y solo salía la contestadora.

-Que mas da.- decía Sakura marcando una vez mas el número.- Bien dijo Tomoyo que debía llamarlo... ¡¡Pero que torpe!!- ahí salió la contestadora y después de la señal dijo.- Hola; soy yo... la chica con quien tropezaste esta mañana... bueno, este... no se como me atreví a llamar... o a dejar este mensaje.- Tragando pesadamente y con sus puños apretados y maltratando la nota dada  por el sujeto.- Supongo que estás ocupado... no se porque he llamado. Muchas gracias por la estola... es hermosa... pero creo que, no volveré a llamar... adiós.- Colgando.  

Miró una vez mas los delicados y varoniles trazos en el papel y pensó.- "que tonta he sido... es solo una fantasía... a eso solo le pasa a Tomoyo... pero creo en el destino." – echándose a dormir.  Pero solo soñó esa noche.  Después de todo, la cercanía con ese misterioso sujeto en la tiendas la hizo prácticamente soñar despierta.  Y era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Date prisa Li- decía Eriol a la noche siguiente apurando a su amigo que aun no estaba listo.- Si llegamos tarde y Tomoyo me reclama, te juro que no te perdono...

-No quisiera que me hubieran emparejado con aquella Sakura...- reclamó Li anudando finalmente su corbata.- Lo ultimo que necesito es una "Cita a ciegas"!

-Pero no es a ciegas- dijo Eriol.- si la conoces...

-¿Yo? ¿de donde?

-La noche que me acompañaste a aquel edificio ¿Recuerdas? La joven que estaba manchada de pintura...

-¿Esa es Sakura? – preguntó Li sorprendido.- Pero si ella ni siquiera me miró.

-No soporta a mis amigos ... "Los frívolos ricos" como ella le llama.—sonrió Eriol- por eso es que, la emparejo contigo....

-¿Por qué conmigo?

-Porque se que tienen mucho en común. Además le prometí que le gustaría esta vez mi amigo... siempre arma un escándalo de cómo me puedo llevar con tanta gente que no sirve para nada... además te aseguro, una vez la conozcas, te simpatizará.  A mi me adora...

-¿Entonces era la prima con quien hablabas? Además, yo no soy tu.

-muy cierto. Lamento no habértelo dicho esa noche pero te lo dije.- dijo Eriol ambos colocándose abrigos para salir en coche a buscar a Tomoyo y a la misteriosa Prima.- que no engañaba a Tomoyo. Ella sabe que siempre bromeo con ella. Pero es tan inocente y tímida y siempre me aprovecho de ello. 

-¿Y piensas emparejarme con ella?- preguntaba incrédulo.- No es por nada.. pero ....

-¿No me digas que prefieres a la misteriosa chica de la tienda? – reclamó Eriol.—Pero incluso me contaste del mensaje que te dejó... olvídala.  Quien sabe si ella está comprometida... además ¿Acaso no me dijiste que no crees en los cuentos de hadas ni en encuentros tan inusitados? 

-Se lo que te dije. – dijo Shaoran- Pero no sabes cuanto deseo verla.. nuevamente...- ahí recibió una palmadita departe de Eriol 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Tomoyo en ese momento terminaba de estar lista y observándose en el espejo se sonrió.  La verdad era que aquel vestido escotado en V de color negro le caía de maravilla.  A pesar de estar tan escotado y del frío que hacía en Londres, le gustaba verse siempre así. De todas maneras, era una chica que siempre lo había tenido todo y le gustaba complacer a Eriol.  Él siempre vestía con impecable pulcritud y era su prometida.  No podía quedarle mal.

-Sakura.- decía Tomoyo buscando rastros de su prima en el pasillo del elegante apartamento, pero no le encontró.  Se dirigió entonces a la puerta de la recamara de su prima.- ¿Estás lista?

-No puedo creer que me emparejen con un "Riquillo" de aquellos de Eriol...- reclamaba ella.- ¿Por qué me dejo convencer por Eriol? ¡¡jamás escarmiento!!

Tomoyo se sonrió aun sin entrar a la recamara.  Entonces respondió.- Sabes que a Eriol le caes muy bien y cree que, encontrarás al hombre perfecto entre sus conocidos.  Solo quiere que seas feliz y te sepan apreciar...

Sakura abrió la puerta encontrándose la mirada de su prima y viceversa, cada una se vio, hermosamente ataviadas a la última moda y por supuesto, con elegancia y refinadas.

-Sakura...- decía su amiga al verla vestir aquel traje de color verde con tirillos finitos en sus hombros dejándole ver su tersa piel y mas recatado bordado en sus orillas y menos escotado que el de Tomoyo. Su pelo estaba limpio y acomodado con unas elegantes pinzas de pelo del color de sus ojos que pertenecieron a su madre.  Su maquillaje muy natural pero resaltando aquellos labios, juveniles y carnosos e inocentes. Así como iba era perfecto.  Por supuesto, llevaba en sus manos la estola obsequiada por el "misterioso hombre" de la boutique.  Incluso cómo su prima la observaba la hacía abochornarse un poco.- si no te encontramos marido esta noche, Eriol y yo nos lanzamos al río...- sonriendo.

-¡¡Que cosas dices!!

-¡¡Es que estás hermosísima!!- declaró la joven sonriendo- Cuando llegue Eriol con "tu cita" le pediré que nos tomemos fotos... enviaré una de esas a Japón donde Touya... se morirá...

-Ah si: ya me imagino eso.- riéndose.- Touya vendrá por ti, por mi y por los muchachos y nos enterrará vivos...- Sonrojada.- Nunca uso vestidos así.  Solo lo hago por ti...

-Claro que tiene que ser así.- Dijo Tomoyo colocando un mechón del cabello de su prima graciosamente sobre una mejilla.- Eres mi hermosa prima que merece lo mejor... y lo mejor, está aquí... 

-Odio cuando Eriol hace esto....- dijo Sakura pensando en esa idea de emparejarla con alguien.- Cree que presentándome a sus frívolos amigos, conseguirá casarme antes que a ustedes...

-¿No crees que alguno de sus amigos sea el indicado, Sakura?

-¿Un frívolo niño rico? No lo creo.- respondió ella animadamente mientras Tomoyo se colocaba aquellas zapatillas altas en sus pies. – son lo ultimo en hombres...

-No has tenido novio nunca Sakura...- dijo Tomoyo sonrojándola.- Y hablas como toda una experta...

- Pero me comprendes ¿No? Solo piensan en "Como me veo" "compro eso" y de toda esa fortuna que tienen la suerte de tener, no comparten con alguno que no es tan privilegiado como ellos.

-Si los generalizas y ves tan negativamente, pues claro que si...- respondió Tomoyo- Además, no todos son así.  Por ejemplo, su amigo, Es alguien que vive ayudando y donando tiempo y dinero a la gran parte de instituciones benéficas y posee programas de ayuda en Hong Kong.  Te agradará...

-lo dudo mucho- respondió Sakura suspirando y observando la estola que llevaba en sus manos.

Mientras Tomoyo sonrió sutilmente. -¿No crees en el destino Sakura? Creo que eres tu la que cree en él.  Y siendo tan ferviente creyente de él, cree que este, debe de tenerte una sorpresa...

Sakura observa a su prima en silencio al esta hacer tal comentario y no responde. En ese momento tocan el timbre y ambas chicas se observan. 

Una doncella segundos después dice.- Señoritas: las esperan en la sala...

Sakura no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa.  Después de todo, era una chica en una "Cita a ciegas" mas que todo, era que, presentía que esta noche y aquel sujeto no eran como los demás.

-----Mientras en la sala.-----

-Deja de estar nervioso. – dijo Eriol observando a su amigo- me estás poniendo a mi también... recordando que esta noche es la presentación formal de Tomoyo en sociedad Londinense como mi prometida... 

-¡¡Cuantos corazones romperás!!- reclamó Shaoran haciendo sonrojarse a su amigo.- Yo debería ser quien esté nervioso... ¡¡Sabrán los cielos con que espantapájaros me emparejas!! 

-Yo que tu, no me adelantara...- dijo Eriol.—Como te dije en el camino aquí y te repito por enésima vez: la belleza de Sakura es tan paralela como la de Tomoyo. ¿Cómo puede creer mi mejor amigo que le colocaría con una ricacha frívola y mas que todo fea?

-Oye no soy discriminador con lo respecto a la belleza. Tengo muchas conocidas en Hong Kong que son un encanto pero no muy dotadas físicamente...

-¿Por qué no te casases con alguna de ellas? 

-Porque ya estaban casadas una vez regresé de la universidad en Tokio... sabelotodo. Pero recuerdo la broma que me hiciste en la universidad. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió emparejarme con uno de los chicos de preferencias contrarias a las nuestras? – sonrojado hasta mas no poder.

-No tengo nada en contra de los de ese tipo.- dijo Eriol soltando una risotada- pero no por eso, negaré que mi amigo encontrase lo que estaba buscando tal vez, en otros horizontes...

Si no hubiera sido por la siguiente intervención, Shaoran hubiera insultado a su amigo.

-Ya estoy aquí.- dijo Tomoyo provocando que ambos jóvenes detuvieran su disertación.- Lamento la tardanza...- acercándose a ambos y saludándoles.

-Valió la pena... estás hermosísima.- dijo Eriol complacido de la joven  y su traje.- Preciosa.. pareces una princesa...- 

-pues merci, Monsieur... – haciendo sonreír a Eriol y a Shaoran.

-Mi querida prometida sabe tantos idiomas como países... 

-Una joven hermosa y culta no están nunca de mas... o combinadas en una misma figura- dijo Shaoran como cumplido.

-mi madre y yo, hemos vivido en muchas partes y ambas, Sakura y yo,  hemos tenido las mejores de las educaciones... ella sabe muchos idiomas...

-¿Están listas?- preguntó Eriol.

-Casi.- dijo Tomoyo.- Pero Sakura tuvo un percance con una de las zapatillas que le he prestado...- Comentó la chica.- No está acostumbrada a usar zapatos tan altos... 

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Eriol Preocupado—Espero que no sea nada serio...

-Nada serio—dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole.- Es que busca algo de menos altura.  Pero..—observando a Li.- se verán muy bien juntos... dado que eres alto... y ella, no tanto.

Li se cruzó de brazos ante el comentario de Tomoyo.  No le gustaba como ella y Eriol jugaban con él y con sus sentimientos de tal forma y emparejándolos con alguien tan desconsiderado como esa supuesta "prima". En esos momentos, prefería sentarse en el café de aquel elegante sector pasarla junto a aquella misteriosa joven de mirada esmeralda que el "desastre" de velada que de seguro, estaría preparado para él.

De sus pensamientos lo sacaron cuando dijo Eriol.-- ¿Por qué no vas a ver que le pasa?

-¿Yo? ¿por qué yo?

-Porque es tu cita –dijo Eriol señalándole- Y además, tengo que hablar algo con Tomoyo....

-¿No puede esperar?

-No, no puede...- dijo Eriol frunciendo el entrecejo.- ve...

-Si, por favor.- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole.- Es la tercera puerta a mano izquierda...-Señalándole el largo pasillo a un lado.

Shaoran suspiró a medida que complaciendo a esos dos, salió con dirección de la alcoba de la joven.  

Encontrándose delante de la puerta, la tocó dos veces.  Fue cuando escuchó.- ¿Si?

-oiga ¿Está bien?- preguntó del otro lado de la puerta- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Estoy bien...- dijo ella – es que... – dudando decirle.- estoy bien... voy en un momento...

Pero Li no se movió de ahí.  Tenía en ese instante un  presentimiento de conocerla. Por lo menos de voz. 

En el momento que la puerta se abre, él está observando al piso de brazos cruzados y se endereza. Pero la sorpresa viene cuando ella de la impresión, la estola cae a sus pies.

No era difícil identificar aquellos enormes ojos esmeraldas y aquella figura pequeña a su lado.  Los recuerdos de aquel día y aquella estola vinieron a su mente.  Pero la joven se veía hermosa.  Muy bella vestida con aquel atuendo y ella no era otra menos asombrada.

-uss.... ¿Usted?- preguntó ella con los hermosos ojos abiertos totalmente.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó él por su nombre.- ¿Sakura? ¿usted es la prima de Tomoyo?

En ese momento, todo lo que pensaba momentos antes, se fue de su mente.

Ella asentía avergonzada.

-No pensé volver a verlo...- decía ella nerviosa. En ese momento y sin ambos planearlo, ambos se agachan por la estola tomándolas ambos por el mismo sitio y rozando las manos.  Lo que hizo que ambos se observaran a los ojos. -¿Qué hace aquí?

-Supuestamente soy tu cita- soltándose un poco la formalidad.  No pudo evitar sonreírse un instante.

No podían creerlo ambos.  El destino les dio una doble encrucijada de las cuales, ambos eran victimas.

-Usará la estola.- dijo Shaoran sintiéndose menos presionado al revelarse la identidad de la cita.   Ambos al mismo tiempo se pusieron de pie.

-¿Es usted el amigo de Eriol?- preguntó ella no evitando sentirse feliz. Por primera vez, le gustaba lo que veía y lo que sentía.

-así es- dijo el tomando la estola de sus manos y colocándole sobre sus hombros. A continuación y al ver como le quedaba con su vestido, no pudo evitar sonreír y tomando con su dedo índice la mejilla de ella preguntó.-  ¿Me permite darle un beso en la mejilla?

Ella se sonrojó ante la mirada que él le daba y asintió a la vez que él se inclinaba y le daba un sutil beso en su mejilla pero muy cerca de sus labios, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Sakura dejara de latir unos instantes.

-Entonces- dijo Shaoran - ¿Ahora creemos en el destino?

-Coincidencia tal vez... – reclamó ella.  Que chica. Si ella misma en esos instantes creía en el destino.

-No existen las coincidencias- dijo él extendiéndole el brazo para que ella lo tomase.- ¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió y se sentía abochornada.  Pero cuando Eriol y Tomoyo los vieron llegar juntos y sonrientes y cada uno por su parte algo sonrojados, sabían que en efecto ellos eran quienes se encontraron en la tienda.

Porque el día que Shaoran llegó de sus compras, Eriol tuvo un momento a solas con Tomoyo y le contó lo que Sakura le había dicho de aquel misterioso hombre de la tienda.

Ahora estaban mas que seguros que fueron el uno al otro que se encontraron.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shaoran no perdió de su vista en ningún instante a Sakura.  Mas bien charlaron de todo: De las familias de ambos, de los estudios realizados, de sus pensamientos acerca de uno y otro tema, y por supuesto, se enamoraron el uno del otro aquella misma noche.

Esa noche Li Shaoran se lo hizo saber así.

En un momento, ambos bailaban una melodía muy romántica y Shaoran sabía que, las chicas de Japón eran muy reservadas con su sentir y muy conservadoras.  Sakura lucía como una de ese tipo.

-Quiero llegar a conocerte...- dijo de la nada cerca de su oído que hizo que Sakura le diera un respingo.- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Londres?

-No se... tengo que dejar organizado y funcionando la guardería que Tomoyo y yo estamos habilitando para las empleadas de industrias Daidojij que no puedan dejar a sus hijos en la casa.  Pero tengo que irme después de año nuevo.

-Quiero volver a verte...- dijo Shaoran.- no puedo creer lo que digo pero, eres alguien perfecto para mi...

Ella le observó incrédula separándose de él un poco. Lo miró unos instantes y salió de la pista algo alterada.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Tomoyo acercándose con Eriol. Incluso los demás invitados observaban a ellos ahí ante la salida repentina de la joven. 

-no se- dijo Shaoran algo preocupado.- Solo le dije algo ... se ha marchado...

-Pues ve tras ella- dijo Eriol molesto ante la actitud de lo que haya pasado.

-No creo... – dijo Shaoran pero igual de preocupado.- Solo dije que quería volver a verla...

-Iré a ver que le pasa- dijo Tomoyo separándose de Eriol y sonriéndole a Shaoran en señal de simpatía.  Ambos la vieron retirarse detrás de su prima.

-¿Estás seguro que no la ofendiste? Viviste cuatro años en Japón.  Sabes que esas jóvenes son muy conservadoras. Incluso un beso en la mejilla se da con mucho tiempo de conocidos... de seguro te comportaste... la tocaste...- viendo a Shaoran negar rotundamente.- Algo hiciste...

-Enamorarme amigo...- dijo Shaoran seriamente y viendo las demás parejas bailar a su alrededor.- Cosa que no creía posible...

-Ven, cuéntame que le dijiste- dijo llevándose a Shaoran a un lado del salón y ambos atravesando una puerta. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

--¿Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo antes de ingresar al tocador en donde su amiga se había refugiado.  Ahí estaba sentada en un sillón con su reflejo en el espejo enfrente de ella mientras lloraba.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Pero Sakura no le respondía.

-Por favor, me asustas.- reclamó su prima.- Dime que te ocurre...

-Tomoyo: se que a ti te pasó. Pero... somos distintas... eres rica y él también...- llorando.

-¿Es por Li? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Está interesado en mi. Si fueran otros de los amigos de Eriol, me desharía de él.  Estoy acostumbrada... pero con él... no puedo decirle que no...

Tomoyo se sentó a su lado y le abrazó consolándole y comentó en un susurro.- si no fuera una buena persona, Eriol no los hubiera presentado. ¿acaso es porque no eres tan rica como él? ¿crees que eso a él le importa?

-Debe de creer... que soy como tu... porque somos familia...- dijo entre sollozos.- no me atreví a decirle que soy menos opulenta que tu...

-Creo que él lo sabe Sakura.- dijo Tomoyo sorprendiendo a su prima- Shaoran es muy quisquilloso con sus amistades. Solo hace la excepción con Eriol. Además, no es que te casarás con él... 

-Ese es el problema: me gusta.. mucho... 

Tomoyo sonrió ante la declaración de su amiga- Me lo contaste cuando regresaste de las tiendas aquel día.  Venías en las nubes.  ¿sabes lo difícil que fue ocultarle a Eriol que eras aquella misteriosa chica que encantó a Li? Mucho... pero ambos creen en el destino... "jueguen con él"- recordando el comentario de Li el día que se conocieron.- Además, diviértanse ahora: volverás a Japón después de año nuevo ¿no? El volverá a Hong Kong y asunto resuelto... 

-pero ¿y si me enamoro?

-Ya estás enamorada... ahora esperemos que, él lo esté de ti...- quitando sus lagrimas de su rostro.- una vez se vean separados, no dudo que corra a Japón por ti...

-¿Quieres eso?

-¡¡por supuesto que si!! Espero con ansías ese momento.- Terminando de arreglarla- Que mi querida Sakura, encuentre y sepa lo que es el amor. 

Sakura sonrió ante el cumplido de la joven.  

Pero Tomoyo si esperaba que Li fuese la persona que ella esperaba para su prima. Porque todo eso fue un plan bien elaborado por ambas partes; tanto Eriol como ella, esperaban que uno encontrase al otro, aunque, no esperaban aquel inusitado encuentro en las tiendas.  

Sakura se reencontró con Li esa misma noche y las dos parejas, compartieron las fiestas allí mismo y cuando llegó la hora de llevar a las jóvenes al departamento de Tomoyo ambos se despidieron de ellas muy cortésmente.  Pero Sakura y Li quedaron de verse al otro día.  Cosa que, Sakura aceptó. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Te digo y vuelvo y lo repito.- decía Tomoyo a Eriol por teléfono.,- No pude detenerla.  Volvió a Japón.  

-pero ¿te dijo porque?

-No. Pero estoy asustada.- reclamó ella preocupada. En ese momento Li entra al salón donde Eriol comparte con Tomoyo por teléfono y al ver el rostro de pocos amigos de su amigo, guarda silencio.- No puedo ir a Japón... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿No puedes?

-No. Tengo que dejar todo lo de la empresa en orden... 

-¿A que horas partió?- preguntaba su prometido.

-Cuando desperté encontré la nota sobre su cama.  Toda su ropa se ha ido también... ¿Será que está asustada por como las cosas se dan entre ella y Li? Pero cuando volvimos dijo que le gustaba Li.  Está enamorada de él.

-Igual que él. No lo creo que haya sido para separarse de él- dijo Eriol mirando a Shaoran mirarle extrañado. – Pero algo mas debió de haber pasado...

-¡¡Su hermano!! ¡¡ o su padre!! Eso tiene que ser... 

-No lo dudes.- dijo Eriol y mirando a Li comentó.- Oye, tengo la solución... pero te llamo en dos minutos ¿De acuerdo?- no esperando respuesta, colgó y mirando a Li dijo.- Sakura no está.- viéndole ponerse de pie precipitadamente- dejó una nota de que se iba a Japón... sospechamos que algo pasó con algún miembro de su familia... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Y es que, hubo un accidente en Tokio. Yukito llamó con urgencia a Sakura para comentarle del percance: por lo que parecía, un hombre armado se había introducido al hospital donde Touya trabajaba con el intento de asesinar a un hombre que causó un accidente horrible en donde murieron dos niños.  Eran los hijos de aquel señor.  Pero Touya, por error, recibió una herida fatal.

Habían pasado ya dos días y cuando finalmente, Tomoyo dio con Sakura, esta ultima le explicó lo que había pasado.

Una mañana salió Sakura del hospital con Yukito y ambos se fueron a almorzar al notar que Touya se había recuperado.  Faltaba poco para el año nuevo e incluso Japón se vestía de fiesta.  Touya se recuperaba y le aseguraban que volvería a casa pronto. 

Sakura regresaba con un ramo de flores para colocar en la alcoba de su hermano cuando una alta figura fue reconocida por ella en la distancia.  Ambos se miraban uno al otro. El vistiendo con uno de sus tantos abrigos.

-No tienes derecho a no haberme dicho.-dijo como todo saludo.

-Me vine muy pronto ... fue de un momento a otro.- decía ella con un temblar y asombro en el tono de su voz.- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿cómo me encontraste?

-Tomoyo.- dijo acercándose.- llevo desde el mismo día que te fuiste aquí, en Japón... nunca apareciste por tu casa y Tomoyo llamó a mi móvil diciéndome donde podrías estar... 

-¿Y tu me seguiste hasta aquí?- preguntaba ella incrédula.

-Quiero llegar a conocerte...-dijo acercándose y abrazándole, continuó en un susurro..-  no creía que algo así era posible...  o tal vez no quería creer... pero ahora lo hago, fervientemente... – mirándole con ternura y sonriéndole tenuemente.- Cuando Eriol me dijo que estabas aquí, me lancé en el primer avión...  ver que estabas bien...

-Estoy bien... – dijo ella separándose y agradeciéndole agregó.- Agradezco tus cuidados, y tus atenciones... pero creo que ya es suficiente...- dejándole ahí parado y ella ingresando al hospital.

Shaoran no podía creer su actitud: Había viajado medio mundo por ella.  Solo por ella.  Tomoyo le dijo que ella podía ser cabeza dura, pero no sabía en efecto que tanto.  Eso la hacía mas agradable, mas atractiva. 

La siguió y la vio ingresar a un ascensor.  Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, él también entró quedando solo los dos.

-¿Por qué te gusta torturarme?

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó ella incrédula.

-me dijiste cuando nos conocimos que era cosa del destino... nos vemos nuevamente en la fiesta de Eriol... ¿Coincidencias? No.  Pero he venido por ti y no pienso irme tan fácil...

-¿Qué buscas? – preguntó ella con ceja alzada.- Mi simpatía ¿Mi comprensión? No la hay... conozco los de tu tipo... he vivido parte de mi vida, defendiéndome de los de tu tipo...

-¿Cuál es ese?

-El tipo de hombre con todo que quiere tenerlo todo... que no les importa nada mas que su fortuna. Para mi, el  hombre es mas importante que el apellido.  

-A mi me importa eso también...

-ah si?- preguntó ella llevándose una mano a la cintura a la vez que el elevador se detenía.- Demuéstralo...

Salió del ascensor y él no creía que ella le decía, le alcanzó y caminando a la par preguntó.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Demuestra que lo que dices es en serio... ¿Qué sabes tu de despertar en las mañanas y luchar por lo que quieres? Absolutamente nada...

-No conoces nada de mi.- dijo él – podría ahora mismo renunciar a todo...

-¿Por mi? Lo creo, muy difícil....

En ese momento él se detiene y dice alzando la voz y siendo escuchado por todos.- ¿No me crees? – ella continuaba avanzando por el pasillo.- YO SHAORAN LI, NO CREIA EN EL AMOR  A PRIMERA VISTA.... HASTA QUE LA CONOCÍ A ELLA.- Ahí todos los del pasillo y de las salas inmediatas observaban anonadados eso. Hasta detuvo el caminar de Sakura a su destino.- ME HE ENAMORADO DE ELLA EN SOLO DÍAS Y MOMENTOS COMPARTIDOS ¿ES ESO ACASO IMPOSIBLE?- haciendo una pausa- VIAJO DE LONDRES ATRÁS DE ELLA PARA ENCONTRAR NEGATIVA SOLO POR SER QUIEN SOY... POR TENER LO QUE TENGO ¡¡BIEN: RENUNCIO A ELLO!!- ahí Sakura abre los ojos como platos.- SOLO POR ELLA, RENUNCIO A FAMILIA, FORTUNA TODO...

Ahí, médicos, enfermeros, pacientes, visitantes y mensajeros observaban al par.   Sakura lo observaba sorprendida, con los ojos como platos y sonrojada hasta mas no poder.

-¿Amor a primera vista?- preguntó una señora en silla de ruedas.

-¡por que no lo aceptas!!- gritó otro a unos pasos.- Se nota que te quiere... y lo que siente es bueno...

Ella se acercó a él susurrando ante la mirada de todos- no se creer... creo en el destino...- ahí él sonrió.- pero yo no...

-Dame una oportunidad por favor...- dijo él en un susurro.- De demostrarte que no me importa el dinero, o el nombre... y dame a mi, la oportunidad de tratarte como lo que eres: Una princesa.  Una princesa que no hay en otro lugar, en otro hemisferio; que jamás he encontrado... y tu enséñame a creer en el destino- tomando sus manos.

Ahí el observó mas adelante en el pasillo. En cada arco de cada columna había una guirnalda navideña con un muerdago en sus centros.  De ahí miró sobre ellos: sonrió. Si eso no era el destino, no sabía que llamarlo.

-Llámalo aprovecharse...- dijo Li señalándole sobre sus cabezas. Ella miró y se sonrojó al notar de que se trataba.-. Es tradición... ¿No podemos arruinar la tradición? 

Pero los pocos que se quedaron en el lugar, como testigos del escándalo armado por Li por amor, o la aceptación de Sakura, vieron como aquella pareja se daba un sutil beso en los labios. Y ahí aprendieron: Sakura a sentirse como princesa y a Shaoran, a creer en el destino...

Y A LOS OTROS NO LES QUEDÓ OTRA QUE APLAUDIR Y CELEBRAR LA DICHA QUE ES EL AMOR. Al fin y al cabo, siempre pasó en Navidad. 

************* Fin ************

¡¡¡¡AL FIN!!!! CASI UN MES EN ESTA HISTORIA... n____n ¿A que no está linda?? Si un tanto larga pero es obsequio de mi musa. Espero que les agrade.

Comentarios, dudas o tomatazos: A Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	2. segunda parte

**"Ocurrió Después de año Nuevo"**

**Por Crystal.-**

**Nota: Los personajes son extraídos de la serie CCS de CLAMP. Tiene todos los derechos reservados y esto lo hago solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Esto pertenece a un UA: No hay magia, cartas y demás hechos ocurridos en la serie o en el manga (por mas encantador que nos encontremos a Yue y a Touya o en todo caso, los hechos en si :P por algo es que nos gusta tanto ¿no?)**

Continuación de Ocurrió en Navidad. -  

**-SEGUNDA PARTE-**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Ieran Li escuchaba atentamente lo que su único hijo varón el explicaba por teléfono en respuesta a su ausencia de mas de dos semanas de Hong Kong donde él habitaba y era el dueño y heredero de una gran fortuna en empresas y compañías, pertenecientes al apellido Li 

Shaoran Li explicaba a su madre parte de las razones por las cuales extendía sus vacaciones a un tiempo indefinido hasta esos instantes.  Pero el punto real y auténtico del porque lo hacía, aun no lo explicaba a su progenitora.  Y era porque, conocía a Ieran Li.  Ella, no era mala. No era tampoco complicada. Era mas bien, algo perfeccionista en lo que se refería a las parejas de sus hijos.

Y era porque Shaoran se había enamorado a Primera vista en Londres.   Ieran lo creería tal vez como un interés a corto plazo, según pensaba su hijo.  Pero no sabía en realidad como abordar por teléfono el punto acerca de Sakura.  No sabía como su madre tomaría el hecho de que él, su único hijo varón se había enamorado en Londres.  Enamorado de una chica con ningún legado empresarial o imperio bancario o perteneciente al filantrópico mundo del cual era él un miembro.  ¿Cómo decirle a su madre que, él se enamoró de una chica? ¿de una profesora? No era tema fácil de abordar con su madre.  

Pero así había ocurrido: Shaoran Li, un hombre cuyo lema era que "Los amores no resultan a primera vista" ahora y en esos instantes rechazaba aquella declaración.  Conoció a Sakura, gracias a su amigo de universidad, Eriol Hiraguizagua; Hijo del embajador Japonés radicado en Londres.  Sakura, era prima de Tomoyo Daidojij, la prometida de Eriol y tal como ellos, se habían enamorado a primera vista.

Shaoran había asistido a Londres gracias a la insistencia e invitación de su amigo a pasar las Navidades con él y para que conociera a Tomoyo. Shaoran aceptó en parte, para escapar de las intenciones de su madre de, convertir las fiestas y cócteles de la familia en un "concurso" interminable de adecuadas candidatas para la futura prometida de su hijo menor.  Pero él, usó la invitación como escape fructuoso de aquel plan y encontrándose en Londres, conoció a Sakura bajo las mas inusuales pero lo que él consideraba "predestinadas circunstancias" 

-Es complicado. – le explicó su hijo seriamente.- Pero es importante para mi... 

delante de ella en esos instantes, estaba Li Meiling, la prima de Shaoran y a su lado, dos de las hermanas de su siempre responsable y perfeccionista primo. 

-Comprendo a la perfección lo que me dices Shaoran- respondió la mujer después de escuchar las razones por las cuales su hijo no había regresado a casa después de la Navidad- y por supuesto, me gusta que le des importancia a tu vida personal también... ¿Cuándo te esperamos aquí?- sonriendo sutilmente.- ¿para víspera de Año Nuevo, tal vez? 

La fecha era, el 28 de diciembre...

-No lo se aun.- respondió seriamente haciendo una pausa un tanto "sospechosa" para su madre- Te he dicho que, insisto en pasar el Año Nuevo donde me encuentro... pero no te he dicho otra cosa... – con su seriedad habitual.- No estoy en Londres ya...

-¿Cómo que no estás en Londres?- preguntó una confundida Ieran.

-Lo que dije...- respondió el sujeto. Se encontraba en esos momentos en una habitación del mejor Hotel en Tokio.- Estoy en Japón...

-¿Japón? ¿y ese sorpresivo cambio de planes, Shaoran?- Ante estas preguntas, tanto Meiling como las hijas de la mujer, prestaron mas atención.

_ es un tanto complicado de explicar. Pero estoy bien... y en mi sano juicio por si lo dudas, Madre.- Sospechando con certeza lo que su madre pensaba.

 -Es muy extraño que estés en Japón tu solo Shaoran...

-No estoy solo.- respondió seriamente. – Pero como se dieron las cosas, me vi obligado a venir a Japón... y no me arrepiento... estoy aquí desde hace ya tres días...

-Hijo: no es tu costumbre esta espontaneidad en tus acciones...- se preocupó Ieran ante todo aquello revelado por Shaoran.- ¿Vendrás después de Año Nuevo entonces?

-Así es- respondió seriamente.- Tengo que dejar arregladas unas cuantas cosas aquí para luego partir.- y agregó.—Como se den las cosas aquí, tal vez... hayan cambios de los cuales serás la primera en saber...

-¿Cambios? ¿qué cambios?

-Le noto como tensa madre.  Mas de lo habitual- dijo Shaoran soltándose un poco.- Cálmese que no es nada malo... –sonriéndose ante la imagen de su madre sorprendida e incluso, de pie ante todas aquellas revelaciones.- Estaré después del Año Nuevo en casa. – y agregando.- Es posible que vaya con invitados ¿Le molestaría decirle al servicio que prepare las habitaciones para huéspedes? Es posible que, no vaya solo...

-Por... por supuesto—dijo Ieran tal como Shaoran se la imaginaba: Tensa y de pie escuchando lo que su hijo le decía.

-Muy bien.  Tenga un buen día madre.  Un saludo a todos allá...

Ahí terminó la conversación mas extraña y por mas de diez minutos en toda su vida con Shaoran. Y mas aun, diez minutos cuando era su vida personal la que se trataba.  Nunca duraba mas de dos minutos y en donde se dijeran mas de diez oraciones largas.  Ieran Li, aun observaba el aparato telefónico como si fuera una clase de broma. Como si fuera un objeto cortante.

-¿Qué ocurre madre?- al final preguntó una de sus hijas al observarla rígida como estatua. La verdad era que, sus instintos le decían que, ese no era su mismo hijo que salió despavorido de Hong Kong, días antes de la Navidad.

-Era tu hermano...- dijo con cierta paciencia y lentitud.

-Se que era mi hermano- sonrió la muchacha- Pero observas el teléfono como si te fuese a morder...

-¿Ocurre algo malo con Shaoran?- preguntó Meiling observándole.- ¿Y te explicó porque está en Japón?

-No me dio detalles claros... o fijos por lo menos...- respondió ella.- vendrá después de Año Nuevo...

-¿por que tanto tiempo?- preguntó Meiling- Pensé que, se quedaría en Londres... no en Japón...

-No lo se Meiling.- contestó Ieran.- Pero por la forma que Shaoran hablaba y se expresaba y si fuera posible, dijera que, cambiaron a mi hijo por otro...

-¿Qué hablas madre?- preguntó la otra aun mas extrañada de todo aquello revelado por su madre.

-Lo noté mas relajado; menos serio que de costumbre.  Incluso, conociéndolo, creo que, disfrutaba no revelarme todo lo que se trae entre manos... 

-¿Shaoran disfrutaba?- preguntó Meiling.- Pero es Shaoran tía...- sonriéndose ante las ideas de la mujer. Se puso de pie, seguida de otra de las hijas de Ieran diciendo.- Bueno, iremos a casa.  Mi madre tiene planes para el Año Nuevo que quiere hablar con nosotras...- haciendo una reverencia, despidiéndose de la mujer.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Shaoran sonrió ante lo que había provocado. Porque sabía que, no era su usual comportamiento y por tanto, su madre en esos instantes estaría preguntándose que le pasaba.

La respuesta era simple: se había enamorado. Observando a un lado una foto de una hermosa joven de ojos esmeraldas. Fue mucha la insistencia para que Sakura le obsequiara aquella foto.  No quería dársela pues no quería echarle mala suerte, como ella decía a la relación.  La foto era igual a las que estaban en la sala de la humilde morada de los Kinomoto, casa que llegó a conocer el día antes.  aun los recuerdos permanecían frescos en su memoria.

--------- 

La llevaba en taxi a su casa. Había insistido a pesar que ella se negaba.  Había conocido a Yukito Tukishiro, el amigo de la familia encontrándoselo en el pasillo del hospital mientras conversaba con Sakura.  Quería conocer todo de ella: sus gustos, sus sueños, sus anhelos y cada vez que ella hablaba y le miraba con aquellos inmensos ojos esmeraldas, era mas la admiración y devoción de su parte.  Lo admitía: Se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, como un chiquillo se enamora: inconsciente e irremediablemente. Y era que, con su forma de ser, su forma de hablar y su encanto era fácil enamorarse de ella.  A él le había ocurrido.

_El taxi se detuvo enfrente de una casa de dos niveles ubicada en la zona conocida como Tomoeda.  Era una localidad con casas muy cómodas y otras mas lujosas, pero la de Sakura era una casa normal de dos niveles pintada de amarillo.  Descendiendo ambos del taxi una voz hizo que ambos se voltearan._

_-Sakura.- exclamó un hombre delgado de perfiles refinados y portaba unas gafas en su rostro.  Vestía muy casualmente y el rostro de la chica se iluminó aun mas al reconocerlo y no lo pensó dos veces al correr y abrazarle con efusividad._

-¡¡Papá!!- gritó ella emocionada ante la figura paterna que le respondía a su abrazo.- ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿recién ahora, no? 

_-Mis maletas están en el recibidor.- respondió él no evitando acariciar las mejillas de su hija que le miraba con infinita ternura. Aquel rostro, tan parecido a su querida Nadeshiko.- acabo de llegar y al no haber nadie en casa, me extrañó no verte aquí. Luego recordé que, te ibas con Tomoyo a Londres... luego escuché el taxi y te vi saliendo de él.- ahí fijándose en Shaoran dijo.- Un gusto.- saludándole.- Fujitaka Kinomoto..._

_-Tanto gusto.- respondió el sujeto – Soy Li Shaoran... he escuchado mucho de usted, señor Kinomoto._

_Sus refinados modales atrajo la atención de Fujitaka al hombre.  Lo miró de arriba abajo y luego a su hija, quien se encontraba sonrojada.  Lo notó y sospechó.  Era extraño que, Sakura fuera a casa con amigos. mas con masculinos._

_-¿Dónde está tu hermano?- preguntó Fujitaka, cambiando de tema._

_-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella sorprendiéndose.- ¿No te dieron el mensaje en el Hotel?_

_-No.. he estado las ultimas 24 horas de aeropuerto en aeropuerto- preocupándose.- ¿Qué pasa? _

_-Hubo un accidente en el hospital- y calmando a su padre agregó.- Calma... Touya está bien.  Entre Yukito y yo lo hemos estado cuidando..._

_Padre e hija ingresaron abrazados mientras Shaoran se quedaba detrás observando la fachada de aquel lugar.  era humilde no duda, pero aquel amor perfilado entre padre e hija era inmenso. Mucho mas que lo que alguna vez observó entre las tantas familias de recursos incontables entre sus amistades y conocidos._

_Se notaba que eran muy unidos. Igual en el hospital, entre Sakura y su hermano._

_Aunque notó la mirada del hermano de Sakura: le molestaba plenamente su presencia; si Sakura y él tendrían algo, iba a ser muy difícil con ese hermano de ella. Pero para Touya, Shaoran fue presentado como "solo un amigo"._

_Pero Yukito era otra cosa.  Desde un primer instante habían congeniado.  Era buena persona. _

_-Shaoran- la voz de la chica desde la puerta le atrajo a la realidad.  Él estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.   - ¿No vas a entrar?- sonriéndole sutilmente._

_-Ah si. Lo siento...- pasando al lado de la chica.  Ella cerró la puerta detrás de él._

_-Dame tu abrigo.- colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del sujeto. La verdad era que, la presencia del padre de la chica era inesperada y mas aun que, él quería una seria relación con Sakura. Y una seria relación requería hablar con su padre que era por lo que se veía, importante en su vida._

_Lo hizo pasar a la sala donde Shaoran pudo notar la pulcritud del hogar. Sakura habló diciendo.- Papá bajará en unos instantes...- invitándolo a sentarse.- gracias por acompañarme a la casa...- sonrojada._

_-No es nada...- dirigiendo su mirada a un mueble a un lado, con muchas fotografías.- ¿Tienes una hermana?- señalando una de las fotos.  Era de una mujer de pelo plomizo y ojos tan verdes como los de Sakura._

_-No.-sonrió la chica.- Es mi madre... murió cuando era apenas yo, una bebé... – ahí se perfiló en la sala, la figura de Fujitaka._

_-Disculpen la tardanza- sonrió amablemente.- Espero señor Li, que se quede a cenar con nosotros..._

_-Shaoran por favor.- solicitó el hombre.- Y si no es molestia..._

_-para nada ¿Cierto Sakura?- preguntó a su hija. Dirigiéndose a la cocina, aclaró desde allá.- Espero que le guste los camarones en salsa de Soya y arroz...- recalcó el hombre.-Con ensalada... ¿Qué piensas Sakura?_

_-Déjame ayudarte papá.- dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero la voz de su padre y su rostro asomándose a la sala le detuvo._

_-No.  Estoy bien.  Mientras, atiende a tu amigo...- volviendo a la cocina. _

_Ya a solas Sakura estaba de pie y observó a Shaoran quien se puso se pie y tomándole de hombros la dirigió al sofá donde él se encontraba sentado y la colocó a su lado.- Si te pido que te sientas a mi lado, huirías..._

_Sakura se sonrojó. Pero Shaoran mantuvo sus manos y brazos pegados a su cuerpo, respetando el espacio de Sakura y no tocándole, cosa que era tentadora para él, pero por el respeto a su padre, se contuvo  y el silencio en la sala era sepulcral._

_-Muchas gracias por acompañarme a la casa.- declaró la chica una vez el silencio se hizo desesperante para ella.- no esperaba que mi padre regresara hoy._

_-Me lo imaginaba que así era. Te sorprendiste mucho el verlo – sonrió el sujeto y aclaró ante la duda de la joven  el que sospechaba de que se trataba.—Mira Sakura: que tu padre esté aquí, no es inconveniente para mi.  Tampoco es un estorbo. Le hablaré esta noche de lo nuestro, si estás de acuerdo..._

_Ella asintió tímidamente y él continuó.  –Sabes que no vivo en Japón. En Hong Kong manejo los negocios de la familia y sabes que, solo estoy aquí por ti.  Debí volver allá desde el otro día de la fiesta de Eriol, pero aquí estoy.  Y lo que quiero contigo es serio... muy serio._

_-lo se- declaró ella una vez él terminó.- Y estoy dispuesta a ello Shaoran. Incluso si nuestra relación requiere de larga distancia, lo comprenderé. _

_- no será fácil Sakura..._

_-Comprendo..._

_-Tu familia, tu trabajo y tus amigos, están aquí; Mi familia está en Hong Kong; igual las empresas..._

_-Pero no tus amigos...- respondió ella sorprendiéndolo.- ¿Acaso no tienes amigos?_

_El tardó en responder pero finalmente dijo.- Muy pocos. Acaso si puedes llamarlos amigos.  lamentablemente Sakura, en el circulo de Hong Kong hay mas interés que todo. Tengo a mis hermanas y a mi prima.  Amigos, muy pocos.  Pero mi mejor amigo en todo esto, es Eriol.- sonriendo sutilmente.- Y desde siempre ha sido y será una persona invaluable para mi; igual Tomoyo.  Ellos, nos presentaron, por así decirlo.- haciéndole sonreír.  _

_-Creo que querrá un poco de té- interrumpió Fujitaka con una bandeja apareciendo en la sala y sorprendiendo a su hija y al sujeto mientras conversaban.- iré mas tarde, después de la cena a ver a Touya al Hospital.  Le sorprenderá mi llegada...- sirviendo el té._

_-Deja papá- dijo Sakura tomando la tetera de sus manos.- le serviré a Shaoran..._

_Fujitaka notó aquel halo rosa en el rostro de su hija y como Shaoran no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras le servía el té. – Supongo que saldrán después de la cena ¿no?_

_Sakura no respondió.  No sabía que responder. Su mirada se enfocó en su padre una vez le pasó la taza de té al joven.  Ante ese silencio de su parte (Dada la sorpresa que Fujitaka saliera con eso), Shaoran respondió por ella.- Si no es molestia, quisiera invitarla a tomar un café... pues ella me lo debe..._

_Tal vez por la forma en que lo dijo, trajeron enormes e inolvidables recuerdos de aquella tarde en Londres, cuando ellos se conocieron.  Pero Fujitaka no sabía nada de esto. Pero si observaba los gestos, las miradas y las sonrisas entre ambos durante la cena._

_Ya terminada la cena, Sakura fue a la cocina con los platos y por el postre cuando la voz de Fujitaka resonó preguntando.- ¿Dónde se conocieron?_

_-En Londres señor- respondió Shaoran.- por medio de un amigo en común: Eriol Hiraguizagua...prometido de la señorita Tomoyo, prima de Sakura._

_La mirada de Fujitaka era dulce pero no por menos seria al decir.- El prometido de Tomoyo.- resaltando.- Supongo que es de esos amigos que tienen muchos recursos en lo que respecta a monetarios... su conducta y porte lo delatan, señor Li..._

_Shaoran frunció su rostro.  Sabía a donde se dirigía Fujitaka con aquello.   Pues Sakura tenía la misma creencia cuando la conoció._

_-Sakura es una joven muy importante en mi vida. Es mi única hija.  Es importante en la vida de muchos.  Es muy ingenua en lo que se trata de los hombres.  No la puede culpar.  Es una jovencita que no piensa mal de los demás..._

_-Al contrario Señor Kinomoto: Sakura dudaba mucho ante la idea de mi parte por interesarme en ella. _

_-es comprensible.  El mundo que vivimos ahora, el dinero es mas importante. No para mi.  Solo quiero ver a Sakura feliz, y espero que usted, no tenga la intención de aprovecharse de ella.  Pues si es así, le pido que se marche en este instante._

_-Le digo que, mis intenciones con Sakura no son mal intencionadas.  Son sobre todo, serias...- presintiendo lo que Fujitaka se refería: que por dinero, esto era un juego para Shaoran. Pero con los sentimientos de su hija, nadie jugaría._

_-Sakura no tiene fortuna.- declaró él.- Pero siempre me he encargado de que tenga la mejor educación: no solo yo; su prima, Sonomi Daidojij madre de Tomoyo, y su abuelo, se han encargado de protegerla.  Sakura nunca ha necesitado mas de lo necesario.  Es una respetable maestra y muy querida de todos.  Lo sorprendente es que, nunca había tenido interés en alguien como usted..._

_-¿Cómo dice?_

_-Sakura en cierta forma, es muy orgullosa a su manera...- recalcó Fujitaka.- ha tenido enamorados.  Hasta ahora, ninguno había conquistado el corazón de mi hija. Usted, lo ha hecho... _

_-Es todo lo contrario: ella conquistó el mío.  – sonrió Shaoran al responderle y alivianándose el ambiente, recalcó.- Tenga seguridad que, Sakura y Yo, somos muy realistas a nuestros sentimientos.  Es en serio lo que quiero con ella.  Tan en serio, que me atreví a perseguirla desde Londres hasta aquí.  Tuve que rogarle en una sala llena de personas para que me aceptara. Esta tarde le declaré mis sentimientos y quiero llegar a conocerla. No me importa el estatus, pero pretendo ganármela no importando los sacrificios que tenga que hacer para ello. Y por ello y ahora en su presencia le anuncio lo que trato con ella. Nuestra relación._

_-Creo que, señor Li...- sonrió Fujitaka- Que lo ha hecho ya. _

_-He tenido mucha suerte señor... Sakura siempre ha rechazado a los de "nuestro tipo" pero ella, se fijó en mi al igual, que yo en ella... _

_Hasta ahí llegó aquella  conversación.   Sakura llegó con los postres y los tres los consumieron.  Sorprendiendo a Sakura, Shaoran se puso a lavar los platos con ella, ofreciéndose.  Era tanta su insistencia que finalmente la chica desistió agradeciendo su ayuda. Cosa que no era muy diestro.  Él declaró que desde sus años de universidad, no había vuelto a lavar platos. Las anécdotas universitarias fue lo que sacaba la sonrisa al rostro de la joven._

_Pero lo que mas agradeció Li, la oportunidad de pasar aquellos momentos con ella mientras el padre de ella, se cambiaba de ropa para salir a visitar a su hijo._

_Una vez terminaron de lavar los platos, se dirigió a aquel mueble donde habían varias fotos de la chica.  Algunas con su padre y su hermano, pero había una que era de ese mismo año._

_-Quiero una foto tuya...- declaró el chico señalando las fotos y observándola a ella._

_-¿Qué??- preguntó azorándose.- Ah no, por favor..._

_-¿por qué no?- sonrió él, al notar aquel rostro sonrojado que la hacía ver, mas encantadora.- Es notable que novios tengan fotos de otros..._

_-Shhhhhh- mandándolo a callar y observando las escaleras- Mi padre puede escucharte..._

_-¿Tiene algo de malo que lo sepa?- preguntó el sujeto._

_-No. Pero quiero decirle... en un momento tranquilo... Tampoco Touya lo sabe. Cuando esté en casa, se lo diré..._

_-Te haces de rogar Sakura- dijo Shaoran sonriéndole y rodeándole su cintura con sus brazos y haciendo que la joven se sonrojara mas mientras mas la acercaba a su cuerpo. – pensé que luego de lo de hoy, tendría que dejar de rogar..._

_-Es distinto... – declaró Sakura mientras vigilaba que su padre no los descubriera así.- Quiero decirle en el momento correcto..._

_-¿Qué te dice que él, no lo sospecha?- atrayendo la inquietud de la chica a su rostro.- ¿o no lo sepa?_

_-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_-Sakura: le das muchas vueltas al asunto.  ¿me obsequiarás la foto?- señalando el grupo de fotos a un lado de ellos._

_-No se Shaoran... ¿Qué pasa si al obsequiártela, le damos mala suerte a esto? _

_Tal vez por la forma que lo dijo, Shaoran lo notaba: Aun ella, estaba insegura de haber hecho lo correcto; de haberlo aceptado._

_-Crees que, no durará lo nuestro..._

_-somos muy diferentes Shaoran... – declaró ella- y como lo dijiste: Tu tienes tu vida en Hong Kong: yo, aquí..._

_ -Ten fe...- sonrió el aun aferrándole a su lado.- Yo la tengo ¿por qué tu no? Además, -agregó de manera misteriosa- he decidido quedarme un tiempo mas aquí..._

_Esto sorprendió a Sakura quien preguntó.- Pero ¿no te necesitan en Hong Kong? Son muy importante tus negocios... _

_-No mas importantes que tu.- haciéndole sentir nudos en su estomago..--porque si eres y muy importante Sakura.  Te lo dije: me interesas mas, que todo el dinero del mundo...- y sonriendo agregó.- Pensé que querías que renunciara  a mi fortuna..._

_-Pero no a tal sacrificio. Mucha gente depende de ti... no soy egoísta..._

_-No. No lo eres.- acariciando su rostro.- Eres un encantador regalo de los Cielos... agradezco haber andado tan distraído ese día que nos conocimos..._

_Al escuchar los pasos de su padre, Sakura se separó azoradísima, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Fujitaka quien tomando su bufanda dijo.- Iré en el coche al hospital... ¿Ustedes, tomarán un taxi?_

_Miró a su hija y después a aquel sujeto. El dejarlos solos no le preocupaba; confiaba en Sakura en hacer lo correcto y aquel joven le daba confianza y señal de seriedad en la relación con su hija. Cosa rara encontrarla en un mismo cuerpo.  Sabía que, Sakura no lo habría aceptado de no ser así. Debía haber algo muy especial entre ambos. _

_-Si señor...- dijo Shaoran._

_-Eh ¿Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura sonriéndole- ¿Te molestaría si me fuera con papá al hospital? En verdad, quisiera pasar tiempo con mi padre... podríamos salir mañana ¿Qué tal?_

_Shaoran se decepcionaba por no poder pasar mas tiempo con Sakura; pero observándole, notó que, Sakura tal vez, hablaría con su padre acerca de su relación.  _

_Asintió sonriéndole y ella se alegró que comprendiera.  Así, ella se retiró un instante al piso superior bajando con algo entre sus manos.  Al despedirse, lo colocó en el bolsillo del abrigo del sujeto al momento de este subir al taxi que lo llevaría al hotel. Una vez se marchaba del lugar, y buscando en el bolsillo, encontró la foto obsequiada por ella._

_-----------------_

El teléfono en Londres sonó constantemente en el departamento de la joven Daidojij, por la diferencia de horarios en Japón era de mañana, cosa contraria en Londres.  Allá era aun de madrugada.

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura emocionadísima.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la chica aun adormecida.- Son las ... aun es de madrugada... ¿Qué pasa? –encendiendo la luz de su lámpara.

-No vas a creer esto: Shaoran me siguió hasta aquí...

-lo se...- sonrió ella complacida ante la emoción en la voz de su amiga. - ¿Se te declaró?

-Si...- sonrojándose ante los recuerdos.- No solo eso: Renunció a su fortuna por mi... 

-¿Bromeas?_ con ese comentario despertándole del todo.- ¿Y que hiciste? ¿lo permitiste?

-Por supuesto que no.  Si hacía eso, sería muy egoísta. Me conoces... le dije que no era necesario.

-Se que no estás interesada en el dinero Sakura.  Li lo sabe y Eriol lo sabe...- notando la duda en el tono de voz de su prima.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-adivinando.

-Pues te conozco como la palma de mi mano.  Dudas de tu propio destino Sakura...- enseriando el tono de su voz.- un día de estos despertarás dándote cuenta de lo que el destino ha puesto en tu camino y te arrepentirás de haber dudado tanto. – cambiando de tema- pero bueno... ¿qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

-Pues anoche cenó aquí en la casa...

-¿Ustedes dos?- sonrió Tomoyo.- Vaya que están avanzados...

-No. Con mi padre – corrigió la chica.- Llegó anoche... 

-¿Si? ¿le contaste de ustedes? 

-Mas o menos.  Creo que lo sabía.  Me dijo que me tome mi tiempo para conocerlo... pero lo increíble es que, creo que él me conoce demasiado bien...- sonrojándose.- y creo que, lo conozco también...

-Así son los amores inesperados amiga...

-Bueno, si, pero por ejemplo; conoce mucho de mi y de mi familia.  Te conoce a ti, pero no conozco casi nada de él.  Solo que su madre vive en Hong Kong, tiene cuatro hermanas y maneja un negocio exitoso...

-No pidas mas por ahora, Sakura... – dijo Tomoyo.- Disfruten este tiempo juntos, para llegar a conocerse...

-No vas a creerlo: Touya posiblemente salga hoy de alta...

-¿Sabe de Shaoran?

- Lo conoció en el hospital cuando Shaoran se me declaró. Le presenté como a un amigo. Igual a Yukito cuando salíamos. Pero no se que hacer. No sabe que es, mi novio.  Le pedí a mi papá que no le contara nada.  Mi papá lo prometió. Pero conoces a Touya.

-Creo que estará muy interesante esta noche.- recalcó Tomoyo divertida y lamentando no estar en Japón en esos momentos. -   ¿por que piensan contarle hoy, no?

-Lo estoy pensando...

-No te quedará de otra. Es tu hermano. Aunque le tengo pena a Li.  Será una fuerte prueba la que está por venirle arriba. Pero si puede soportar a Touya, entonces es el adecuado para ti.  Ya bien recuerdo cuando Touya espantaba a todos tus enamorados...- Azorando a la joven sin percatarse.

-¿Cómo está Eriol?- cambiando de tema.

-Bien. Echándote de menos.  Piensa que deberíamos ir para víspera de Año Nuevo a Japón...   cosa que creo que, alegraría a mi madre. No pudo pasar la Navidad con nosotras.

-Creo que es una buena idea Tomoyo. – respondió la chica.- así estarías aquí... la verdad,  no tengo experiencia ninguna con novios... lo sabes.

Eso ocasionó la risa de su prima y el temor de Sakura ante el resultado de su comentario.  Cuando se calmó dijo. – lo harás bien, conmigo o sin mi allá... además, no te presiones.  A Li le gusta tu espontaneidad y tu simpleza de corazón... – agregó.- hablaré con Eriol para convencerlo que, vayamos  a Japón para Año Nuevo.- y con un murmullo dijo.- Espero que, para cuando lleguemos, ya estés mas segura de Li.  Te aseguro que él es el indicado para ti...

-Muy bien... los espero aquí...

-Cuídate Sakura- cerrando finalmente la llamada. 

Duraría tal vez dos minutos cuando el teléfono repicó  y ella contestó diciendo.- ¿Aquí Kinomoto?

-Hola Sakura...- sonó la voz de Li al otro lado, sonrojándole.

-Hola Shaoran... ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien- respondió él.- pero mas aun porque soñé contigo...

Sakura sentía como el rostro le ardía. La verdad era que, no esperaba tal respuesta del sujeto.   El silencio de ella se hizo notorio a lo que él preguntó.- Espero que no te moleste, pero tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas en la mañana.  Dado que mi estadía se ha ensanchado, tengo que hacer unas cuantas diligencias... ¿Cenamos esta noche? Paso por ti... he visto un hermoso restaurante cerca de mi hotel. Podemos cenar allá.

-Mi hermano viene a casa esta noche...- respondió ella.- él vive en un departamento pero mientras esté convaleciente, pasará aquí los días... tengo que ayudar a mi padre con la cena.- Ocurriéndosele algo agregó.- ¿por qué no vienes? Será divertido que vengas...

-No lo se Sakura.- respondió Shaoran algo triste.- Es decir, suena muy familiar...

-Por eso no te preocupes.  Ven a casa.  Además, así conocerás a Touya.  como solo lo saludaste sin hablar con él, no lo conociste.

-creí que era lo mejor- respondió Shaoran no teniendo idea de en que se metía.- es tu hermano y me hubiera visto muy entrometido a sus ojos. 

-Pues lo conocerás esta noche.- sonrió ella dándole fin al tema.- después que cenemos, iremos al cine. Yo invito...

-Oye: Se supone que yo te invite...

-Pues es como compensación... por no poder ir a cenar solos—y haciendo una pausa preguntó.- ¿Cuándo vuelves a Hong Kong?

-Pues después de Año Nuevo – Shaoran pensaba en el momento que dijera adiós y no le gustaba.  Para nada.  En ese momento, se le ocurría una idea.  Una idea que, le ayudaba a ambos.

-Bueno... tenemos muchos días...- respondió ella no declarando la verdad: la tristeza que le ocasionaba el pensar que él se fuera. -¿Vienes está noche, no?

-Muy bien mi señorita Kinomoto.- dijo con cierta gracia en su voz.- Haré lo que me dice...

-entonces, hasta la noche Shaoran...

-Oye Sakura... te quiero... 

-Hasta la noche- respondió ella.  Después que cerró, fue que se dio cuenta de lo que él dijo: Dijo que le quería... 

_-¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?- _pensaba Sakura en esos momentos y después de aquella declaración.

Pero Li, no perdía las esperanzas. Porque a su manera, sabía que, Sakura le quería por igual. Porque era demasiado fuerte lo que existía entre ambos. Algo que una semana antes decía que "era imposible que existiera".

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Yukito se encontraba en la casa y al lado de su amigo acomodando sus cosas en la cómoda de su antigua habitación. Pero lo notaba extraño.

-Listo- dijo el sujeto de gafas y cabellos grises a su amigo.- oye ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien. Solo algo cansado...

-Ha sido un largo día...- dijo el sujeto.

-Mas bien lo larga que será la noche...- dijo con ironía en su voz. Ironía que fue percatada por su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Desde ayer, te noto, malhumorado...- preguntaba Yukito.

-Es pensando... en Sakura; en mi padre... en ese "Amigo" de ella...- diciendo esto último como si tuviera una pelusa en la garganta.

-¿Cuál Amigo?

-El sujeto del hospital. ¿recuerdas? ¿El chino?

-¿Li Shaoran? ¿No es así que se llama?

-ese mismo...- dijo frunciendo su mirada- Tengo muy mal presentimiento de él...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Viste como Sakura le miraba ayer?

-No.. parece un buen joven Touya...

-Lo miraba como borrego a medio morir...- se refirió su amigo a la mirada de su hermana para con el sujeto.

-Touya.- soltando una risotada- No es para tanto...

-¿Qué no es que? ¿Acaso no te fijaste? Sakura, le gusta esa plaga. Y de otro país, no menos...

-Deja de hablar así.- se quejó el hombre.- Sakura es una buena chica y no tiene nada de malo que tenga, amigos...

-Ese quiere mas con ella que solo amigos Yuki... lo se... puedo olerlo... 

-No se que tanto te preocupa.  Sakura es muy consciente y además, tiene edad de tener novio Touya...

-¡NO digas esa palabra aquí!- reclamó él.- Creo que papá lo sabe...

-¿por qué lo dices?

-porque en un momento de anoche que Sakura salió contigo para la cafetería por un café, papá me contó acerca del amigo que escoltaba a Sakura a la casa. Era Li Shaoran.

-¿Ah si?

-Si... a papá le simpatizó...

-Bueno, entonces no tienes de que preocuparte.  Además ¿no crees que, si fueran mas que amigos, Sakura no lo dijera?- ahí escucharon el sonido de un vehículo detenerse enfrente de la casa. Yukito corrió a la ventana pequeña de donde se podía ver quien era. – Es un taxi...

-¿Alguien pidió un taxi?- preguntó.

Pero Yukito negaba con la cabeza- Es Li Shaoran...- viendo a su amigo fruncir el rostro aun mas.- Y viene con flores en la mano...

-Te lo digo: Si lo tengo cerca, lo haré trizas...

**--------- Mientras, Abajo --------**

Sakura vestía un trajecito oriental de dos piezas muy coqueto y moderno de color rosa con detalles de hojas color verde en la solapa. Su cabello estaba suelto y muy arreglado.- Shaoran...- viendo el sujeto entrar.

Él extendió las flores a la joven la cual las recibió sonrojadísima.- Están preciosas, gracias...- azorándose profundamente.- Pero ven; pasa.  Touya bajará en un rato...

Shaoran saludó muy cordialmente a Fujitaka y enseguida se sentaron en la sala a conversar.   Sakura informó de los planes de Tomoyo de venir el día siguiente con toda seguridad. Li se alegró de pensar que Eriol estaría en la ciudad. 

A los quince minutos, Touya y Yukito se encontraban entre ellos. Mientras Sakura y Fujitaka se fueron a revisar la cena, el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

-Así que... ¿Dónde conoces a Sakura? ¿del trabajo?- preguntó Yukito haciendo conversación- ¿Del hospital?

-No. En Londres.  Fue de vacaciones a donde su prima.

-¿Acosas jóvenes solas en países extraños?- preguntó Touya con nada de tacto.

-¡¡Touya!!- dijo Yukito ante el atrevimiento de su amigo.

-En realidad, nos conocimos en una tienda exclusiva...

-Sakura no es del tipo de mujer que va a esos sitios- defendió Touya. O creía defender a Sakura.- Ella no compra para si... 

-fue buscando un regalo para Tomoyo...

-¿Y tu te le acercaste con plan de acosar a una jovencita sola, no?

-¡¡Touya!!- reclamó Yukito por segunda vez.

-En realidad, tropezamos.- respondió Li ya algo incómodo. 

-¿Ah si? ¿No será que así conquistas inocentes jóvenes? ¿"Tropezando con ellas"?

-¡¡Touya!!- dijo Yukito por tercera vez.

Shaoran se percató que Touya veía sus intenciones con Sakura. Trataba de intimidarlo.

-¿Dónde vive "Li"?- dijo Touya haciendo un arrastre en su apellido.

-Hong Kong.

-Bueno, es mejor así.  Es decir, ¿qué buscaría usted con alguien como mi hermana viviendo en Japón?

-¿Tiene usted acaso algo en contra mía Kinomoto?- preguntó Li, dejándose de rodeos. Sabía que, Touya, se lo haría difícil. 

-Claro que si- sonrió Touya desvergonzadamente.- Le digo ahora: aléjese de mi hermana y vuelva a su país... Aquí no tiene nada. 

-Se equivoca- respondió Shaoran.

-Quisiera verte intentándolo...- desafió Touya.

-Por favor Touya...- dijo Yukito molesto ante la situación.  – Ya basta. No debes interponerte en su relación...

-¡¡Por favor!! Eso no es una relación.-  recalcó Touya ante la mirada desafiante de Shaoran.- es solo, un encaprichamiento... vuelve a Hong Kong; allá hay chicas...

-Ninguna como Sakura- recalcó Li desafiante.

-Pues vuelve a mirar- dijo Touya desafiante.- Deben haber... busca bien...

-La cena está lista- interrumpió Sakura sonriendo e irrumpiendo en la sala ante las miradas desafiantes de Shaoran versus Touya y la inquieta de Yukito.- pasa... ¿pasa algo malo? –notando sus miradas.

-No pasa nada Sakura- sonrió Yukito para que la chica no se preocupara.  Pero las miradas desafiantes entre Touya y Shaoran continuaban.- ¿Cierto Touya?. – dándole un codazo (que por cierto, le lastimó) que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Ouch... si, todo bien...

-------- 

durante la cena, todo concurrió sin percances.   Claro que, Touya pensaba que la idea de la "Peste extranjera" sentado al lado de su hermana en la mesa, era degradante.  No soportaba de un primer instante ese sujeto.  Y sus razones tenía.

Pero Sakura poco pensaba en lo que Touya creía. Para ella, Shaoran era una persona muy sensible y en toque con su caballerosidad.  La escoltó a la mesa e incluso le ayudó a tomar asiento, punto que se ganó con su padre y que reprobó con Touya. 

  
Después de la cena Fujitaka sorprendió a Touya cuando dijo.- Ustedes diviértanse.- dirigiéndose a Shaoran y Sakura quienes se pusieron de pie.

-¿Diviértanse?- preguntó Touya sin comprender.

-Vamos a salir Hermano...- reveló Sakura. Touya dobló un tenedor con la presión ejercida entre sus manos ante aquella declaración. 

-Que se diviertan...- dijo Yukito sonriéndoles y despidiéndose de ellos. Ya ellos afuera y siendo vistos mientras caminaban por la vereda desde adentro.

-¿No piensas aprobar esto, verdad?- preguntó Touya a su padre, atrayendo la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Fujitaka.

-¡Esto!- haciendo ademanes de todo lo que pasaba allí.- ¡¡Todo este asunto con ese tipo!!

-¿Te refieres a Shaoran Li?- preguntaba Fujitaka muy calmado.- pero si es un joven muy amable y bastante calmado y por supuesto, se interesa mucho en tu hermana...

-Tonterías... de seguro en Hong Kong, tiene mas de tres esposas y dos amantes.  Esos hombres son así...

-¿Quiénes? ¿los empresarios?

-no... los interesados en mi hermana...- recalcó el sujeto haciendo a Fujitaka sonreír.- no es gracioso.

-Touya: tu  hermana es feliz con ese joven.  Él es muy aplomado para tener tan corta edad y está muy entusiasmado con Sakura... y no creo que la engañe o juegue con ella.

-¡¡Vive en Hong Kong!!- interrumpió Touya.

-Ah, por eso es.- sonrió Fujitaka adivinando el temor de su hijo ante la presencia de Shaoran Li- Hijo: NO perderás a Sakura. 

-No digo eso: Digo que, pronto se irá... – hablando de Li.- ¿o acaso crees que, por Sakura se quedará aquí en Japón? No lo creo...

-Eres muy mal pensado Touya.- dijo Yukito interviniendo.- Sakura, se ve muy feliz con su novio...

-¿CON SU QUE???? ¿EN QUE MOMENTO ES SU NOVIO??? ¡ESE SUJETO NO ES SU NOVIO!!

-Touya: Deja de gritar- reclamó su padre. – ese joven se encuentra muy interesado en Sakura y lo que quiere es serio.  Tan en serio que habló conmigo y yo no pongo ningún impedimento. La única que debe decidir, es Sakura... y además: si. Ellos tienen una relación.  O eso me dejó dicho ella y Shaoran.- Sorprendiendo a su hijo (quien de por si, parecía al borde de explotar).

----------- 

Mientras, Sakura y Shaoran fueron al cine y después,  Shaoran la llevó nuevamente a su casa.  Las luces del lugar eran mas reducidas solo la de la sala encendida.  Se despidieron con un beso y quedando de acuerdo en reunirse al día siguiente.

Pero Shaoran al despedirse se percató de algo: Quería a Sakura cerca, por el resto de su vida.  Porque no concebía la idea en aquellos instantes de, él en Hong Kong y ella en Japón. No podía.

Y tenía una idea para hacer lo de ellos, lo mas formal posible y que terminaran como él quería: Juntos. 

----------

Eriol y Tomoyo si llegaron a Japón y juntos celebraron el año nuevo.  Shaoran le hizo a Eriol participe de una idea que tenía.  Eriol dudaba la cordura de su amigo cuando le contó lo que planeaba. Esto fue el cuatro de enero ya.  

-¿Y Sakura está de acuerdo con esto?- preguntó observándole algo aturdido ante lo revelado por él. 

-Aun no lo sabe.- dijo Shaoran – no se como reaccionará: tu la conoces; ¿Cómo crees que, tomará la idea?

Eriol lo pensó.  Tal vez porque creía que, era alocada la idea de Shaoran pero si este estaba tan seguro de sus sentimientos por ella, debía intentarlo.- Díselo a ver que piensa.  

-¿No crees que lo rechazará?

-Amigo: no he visto a Sakura en todo el tiempo que la conozco tan entusiasmada... ¿Por que no la sacas a cenar esta noche y se lo dices?

-Hemos salido casi todas las noches desde que se me ocurrió la idea.   Quiero en cada momento decírselo, pero termino retrocediendo. Quedamos en llevar las cosas con calma, pero esto, no parecería eso... ¿Cierto?

-Bueno, si han llevado las cosas con calma hasta ahora... ¿No me contaste que, tuviste problemas con Touya?

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo Li frunciendo su mirada- no le simpatizo. No le simpatiza nada de mi... imagínate si salgo con esta idea y se la propongo a Sakura; me mandará a matar...  

-¿Acaso por él, no se lo dirás?

-Para nada...- respondió Li. Suspirando declaró.- Bien; se lo diré esta noche... 

---------------

La conversación esa noche durante la cena era, muy amena.  Sakura hablaba sobre su decisión de convertirse en maestra  cuando el momento de elegir carrera había llegado.  Él la escuchaba en silencio. 

Pero Shaoran la observaba pues ella andaba muy hermosa.  Era un vestido muy elegante de color verde como sus ojos y con unos hermosos guantes blancos que llegaban a sus codos. Su delgada figurita se estilizaba en ese hermoso traje que le quedaba como guante; perfecto a los ojos del ser amado: A los ojos de Shaoran.

Tomoyo había escogido ese traje ayudando a su amiga y era un préstamo de un conocido de ella que era diseñador.  Claro, que nunca le dijo a Sakura que el traje que ella llevaba puesto valía sobre las veinticinco mil libras esterlinas.  Pero era que, Eriol le dijo el plan de Shaoran y Sakura tenía que vestir de acuerdo a la ocasión; claro, Tomoyo nunca le reveló los detalles. 

  
pero Sakura, atraía las miradas masculinas y femeninas donde se encontraban. 

-estás muy callado.- dijo la chica de ojos esmeraldas después de un rato. – y estás mas serio de lo habitual... ¿te ocurre algo?

-Sakura...- dijo él seriamente y tomando su mano que estaba sobre la mesa.- Es que lo que tengo que decirte... no se como hacerlo...

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella extrañada.- Shaoran: me asustas...

-es que, mira: tengo que regresar a Hong Kong en unos cuantos días...

La mirada de ella se suavizó para responder- lo se.  No pensé que pasaría pero, admito que, va a ser muy difícil adaptarme a mi vida aquí, sin ti...

El sujeto sonrió sutilmente. Sakura no tenía idea de lo feliz que le hacía en esos instantes al decirle aquello. Pero ella continuó.- no fui justa contigo el otro día.  Me dijiste al despedirte por teléfono, que me querías... he hablado con Tomoyo al respecto. La verdad es que, te quiero también Shaoran.  Creo que tendrás que creer aun mas en el destino.- Sonriéndole mas ampliamente y totalmente sonrojada- Porque el destino nos guió a ambos...

Shaoran le soltó la mano un instante para sacar algo de su chaqueta.   Aquella declaración, le había dado fuerzas. Era un sobre que colocó delante de Sakura en la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó extrañada.

-¿por qué no lo abres?- preguntó sonriéndole sutilmente.

Ella algo enajenada, lo tomó y lo abrió, revelándose delante de ella un pasaje para Hong Kong.  Ella no comprendió el significado hasta que el sujeto le dijo.- Ya tengo el mío para el mismo día.- ella abrió los ojos ampliamente al entender cuando el concluyó.- deseo que, vengas conmigo a Hong Kong...

-Shaoran... yo...- pero no pudo decir mas nada. Él colocaba sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Solo quiero que mi familia te conozca Sakura.  Quiero que conozcan a quien significa tanto en mi vida.  Deseo que ellos vean todo lo que somos juntos y mas. – sonriéndole.- Espero, por supuesto, que aceptes. 

Sakura estaba sorprendida y lo observaba a él y el boleto sobre la mesa. No se decidía a cual de los dos mirar. 

Aun ella no respondía.

-La verdad es que mi intención original es que, me digas que me amas en Hong Kong...- ella abrió los ojos como platos.- Y casarnos allá mismo... pero no voy a guardarte secretos acerca de mis intenciones.  Porque lo que  quiero es que, ellos conozcan la razón de mi felicidad reciente.  Tengan conocimiento de porque no he querido volver a Hong Kong... se que te gustará Hong Kong Sakura...

-Me pides demasiado. Apenas, somos novios Shaoran. Aun no le doy significado concreto a todo esto...- haciendo ademán con sus manos.- A lo que somos... aun estoy sorprendida de lo que significa nuestra relación... una relación que solo, tiene días.  ¿y me pides que vaya contigo a Hong Kong donde posiblemente me pidas que me case contigo? ¿no te parece algo inverosímil? 

-Al contrario.- respondió él sonriéndole confiado.- Bastante apropiado para la ocasión.  La verdad es que, no conozco a nadie como tu: ni aquí, ni en Hong Kong y lo que dijiste es cierto: el destino nos tenía encaminados uno al otro... – volviendo al boleto que ella observaba con intensidad. - ¿Aceptarías?

Ella miraba su rostro y luego el boleto para luego volver al sujeto y preguntó.- ¿Qué pasará con mi trabajo en la escuela? No puedo dejarlo... y mi padre... ¿Qué dirá mi padre acerca de esto?

-Por tu trabajo, puedes tomar vacaciones, que se que no tomas desde que tomaste el puesto- asombrando a la chica por su conocimiento en el asunto él agregó.- Tomoyo me contó... y acerca de tu padre, no tienes que preocuparte: hablé con él hace un par de días atrás.  – sorprendiéndole- él dice que puedes acompañarme...

Sakura no estaba aun segura. No sabía como estarlo ¿cómo era posible que, ella se fuera a un país totalmente desconocido para ella con un hombre que solo tenía semanas conociendo? Porque se sentía que era mas.  Pero la realidad, era otra.

Pero Sakura aun no sabía que decir. 

-Déjame pensarlo- dijo finalmente.- Por lo menos, esta noche... – su mirada esmeralda chocó con la castaña de él agregando.- ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?

El sonrió para decir.- No tanto Sakura...- levantando la copa de vino y ella haciendo lo mismo con la suya.- No tanto...

--------------------

por los altavoces sonaba el anuncio.- Damas y caballeros el vuelo 234 con ruta Tokio- Hong Kong, está saliendo por la puerta 22 – en chino mientras el movimiento aeroportuario era relativamente enorme.  El mismo anuncio se hizo en  varios idiomas además del Chino.

-¿Adonde estará Shaoran?- preguntaba Meiling inquieta mientras era acompañada por el sirviente mas confiado de Ieran Li, de nombre Wei y de una de las hermanas de Shaoran.- debió llegar en ese vuelo ¿no?- notando la afluencia de pasajeros saliendo por la puerta 22.- ¿Estás segura que venía en este vuelo?- preguntaba inquieta.

-Claro que si.  Fue lo que le dijo a nuestra madre ¿no?

-Señorita Meiling: Conserve la calma.- recalcó Wei.- Si el señor Li, llegase en otro vuelo mas tarde, solo sería asunto de pasar a recogerle.

-Shaoran es muy puntual... aunque no se lo que tiene últimamente.  Desde que se fue de vacaciones con ese Hiraguizagua amigo de él, está algo distinto... casi ni llama por teléfono.  Cuando lo hace, suena como si no fuera él... 

-Suena como ¿Feliz?- dijo su prima sonriéndole.- Es justo que Shaoran sea feliz ¿no crees?

-Puede serlo aquí...- divisando por fin entre la multitud a su primo con dos maletas de lado y lado.  Pero sonrió olvidándose de los que veían a su alrededor.-¡¡Shaoran!!- gritó abalanzándose sobre el sujeto.

-Meiling... suéltame... – reclamaba el sujeto siendo asaltado por los abrazos efusivos de Meiling y de su hermana- Ay Fuutie ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en la fabrica de muebles- una de las tantas empresas Li.

-me salté la hora para venir a buscarte- sonrió ahí fijándose de las personas que venían detrás de ellos: Dos mujeres muy bonitas: una de cabellos negros y otra con cabellos café y los enormes ojos esmeraldas.  El caballero, sabía quien era: Había acompañado a Li unas vacaciones de la Universidad de Tokio, años atrás.

-Creo que conocen a Eriol Hiraguizagua—presentando a su amigo y este saludándoles formalmente como era costumbre en Hong Kong y en Japón.- Esta...- señalando a Tomoyo.- es su prometida; la señorita Tomoyo Daidojij de Japón...- y tomando la mano de Sakura (Quien estaba azorada ante lo que venía) – y esta... es Sakura Kinomoto... mi novia...

-¿Tu que?- preguntó Futtie. Observaba a Sakura y a Shaoran buscando, tal vez la idea de que, fuera una broma de su hermano.  La verdad era que Shaoran, no era de los que iba a otros países terminando con Novia.  Raramente estaba o presentaba a alguien a su familia como novia.- ¿Novia dijiste?- observando a Sakura nuevamente.

-Mi novia...- dijo Shaoran.

-Es un gusto conocerlas...- dijo Sakura tímidamente y haciendo una reverencia a ambas jóvenes. 

-¿Shaoran con novia?- preguntaba Futtie...- ¡¡¡Eso habrá que decirle a las otras!!! ¡¡Un gusto conocerte Sakura!!- gritó ella abrazándole efusivamente y olvidándose de los modales. 

Eriol sonrió y Tomoyo respiró tranquilamente. Pero no así Meiling: Ella observaba a Sakura algo aturdida.

-El carro espera- anunció Wei a los jóvenes. 

Así partieron en silencio a la casa de los Li, ubicado a dos horas del aeropuerto de Hong Kong. Y era porque nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio.  El lujoso y amplio automóvil resultó conveniente a los pasajeros pero algo apretado: Aunque como Shaoran le advirtió a su madre: Este iría con invitados.

Meiling no retiraba la vista de Sakura.  En verdad, quería ver que, había visto su primo en ella.  Pero quien no tenía pelos en la lengua era Futtie.

-Bueno... la razón por la cual estabas pasando las vacaciones y mas allá, ha quedado clara para mi , hermanito.- Azorando a ambos jóvenes.- Es decir ¿Novia? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios? ¿cómo y donde se conocieron? ¿fue amor a primera vista?

-Shaoran, debiste al menos, advertírnoslo...- reclamó seriamente Meiling al lado de su primo y lejos de los oídos de Sakura: Futtie hablaba con ella, con Eriol y Tomoyo. – aunque tía Ieran tendrá una apoplejía cuando se entere... ¿Quién es esta chica Shaoran?

-Meiling.- dijo el sujeto seriamente y mirándole.- ¿por qué me cuestionas? Deberías estar feliz... como lo estoy yo...

-Bueno, es la primera vez que escucho de tus labios decir que, estás feliz... pero ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

-Cuando estaba en Londres...- respondió sonriendo ante la risa que Futtie había sacado con sus ocurrencias de Sakura.

-Pero... ¿Es japonesa? ¿es por ella que estabas en Japón, no?

-Así es Meiling...- respondió Shaoran.

-¿Se la vas a presentar a tía Ieran?

-Si Meiling...

-¿Está embarazada Shaoran?- preguntó con una ceja alzada y bien bajito.

-¡¡NO MEILING!!- gritó atrayendo las miradas de todos, incluso de Wei que estaba adelante, al lado del chofer. Meiling se percató: Shaoran estaba sonrojado.

La joven decidió que, era suficientes preguntas. Una mas y Shaoran la sacaría del coche.  Aunque aun quedaba la mas importante ¿Quién era esta chica y si lo que quería con Shaoran era en serio?

Porque no permitiría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, jugase con los sentimientos de su primo. 

-----------

Sakura se dio cuenta la clase de hombre poderoso de Hong Kong se percató de ella, cuando llegaron a los frentes de la residencia de Shaoran Li en Hong Kong.  

Dos sirvientes abrieron los portones revelándose ante ellos una magnifica residencia con toques en su arquitectura de China antigua. Los techos rojos imperiales con toques orientales y la gran escalera de mármol que sostenía los cimientos de la sorprendente casa de lo que parecía, tres niveles.  

Incluso un lago artificial formaba parte del paisaje del jardín y un hermoso puente rojo oriental cruzaba el lago que en esos instantes y por el frío estaba parcialmente congelado. Mas al fondo había un hermoso columpio para dos cubiertos por un techo del mismo material que la casa. Los sirvientes se esmeraban en bajar los equipajes del coche y dos mas, salieron del interior de la gran casa. 

Por lo que parecía, pertenecía a los tiempos antiguos de China.  Incluso era posible que era mas vieja de lo que aparentaba.

-¡¡Shaoran!!- se escuchó provenir del tope de las escaleras.  Era otra posiblemente de las hermanas de Shaoran y detrás de esta, venía otra. Todas se abalanzaron en el sujeto. 

-Un gusto verlas a todas- mirando a su alrededor y tomando a Sakura de la mano agregó.- Esta es Sakura Kinomoto...- sorprendiendo a sus hermanas.

-Un tanto gusto Sakura- dijo una de ellas, sorprendida si, pero educadamente.

Sakura respondió el saludo y mas atrás, estaban Eriol y Tomoyo quienes fueron presentados. Pero por supuesto, a Eriol lo conocían.

-¿Dónde está madre?- preguntó mirando a todas partes.

-No llegará hasta la noche...- respondió la que parecía ser la mayor- salió bien temprano a una de sus tantos almuerzos de caridad... ya la conoces. –observando a Sakura con interés. 

-Bueno... esperaremos  a que vuelva- tomando de la mano a Sakura y dirigiéndole dijo.- déjame mostrarte la casa... – seguido de cerca por Eriol y Tomoyo mientras los sirvientes llevaban al interior de la casa el equipaje de los jóvenes.

-¿Qué significa esto, Meiling?- preguntaba la otra hermana que se llamaba Femeii . Futtie estaba ahí también. Las otras dos hermanas fueron detrás de los recién llegados. 

-Me ha dicho que es su novia.- dijo Meiling observándoles irse al interior de la casa.- ¿Acaso crees que están enamorados?

-Es posible. pero me sorprende que haya sido tan repentino... ¿de donde es ella?

-Japón...  es demasiado repentino...

-Ah vamos Meiling; es posible.- dijo Futtie dándole el beneficio de la duda a Sakura.- Además, luce que es una buena chica.

-Ya veremos que dice Mi tía de esto...

-¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con que Shaoran tenga una novia?- preguntó Futtie.

-Eres muy mal pensada Meiling.- dijo Femeei.-No permites que tenga novia...

-No digo eso.  Shaoran es, mi primo favorito. Ni ella ni nadie se aprovechará de él... Shaoran no ha salido de Hong Kong en todo el año.  Cuando lo hace, ¿Se enamora en días? Eso es imposible...

Dicho esto, se marchó por el otro lado de la casa. 

-¿Tu que crees?- preguntó Futtie.- ¿Crees que ella esté enamorada de nuestro hermanito? – preguntaba por Sakura.

-Soy la mayor.  Nunca he visto a Shaoran con el brillo que veo en sus ojos... – respondió ella.- Pero si no está enamorado de él, la pagará caro... con una defensora como Meiling...

--------------

-Tu casa es impresionante Li.- decía Tomoyo mientras caminaba entre Sakura y Eriol mientras Li estaba de manos con Sakura- muy impresionante...

-Esa parte de allá- indicaba Li con su mano en la parte trasera de la residencia.- Está la piscina techada.  Fue construida al final de los setentas.  Justo cuando mi hermana mayor nació. Uno de los proyectos de mi padre...

-¿Y El lago del jardín?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Ese ha estado siempre ahí.  Claro que lo han remodelado con los años pero es en realidad una fuente natural. Creo que, todos los Li, han conservado el lago como herencia o algo así.  Lo que si es que, en todas las fotos y pinturas a través de los años, el lago está presente...- observando a Sakura algo aturdida.- ¿Qué opinas tu Sakura?- observándole de reojo.

Pero Sakura, en verdad estaba admirada y confundida. ¿cómo ella, podía competir contra todo esto? Casa inmensa, familia que lo adora y seguro, todo lo demás que él poseía y que ella no tenía.  ¿Cómo competir con todo aquello?

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo al ver la inquietud en su mirada. Eriol también lo notó.  Pero Shaoran notó el temor en su palpitar. Notó como su mano sudaba. Y era porque la llevaba entrelazada con la de él. 

-Lo siento...- se disculpó ella.-Es que me distraje...- y viendo el paisaje mas allá preguntó.- ¿Qué es eso allá atrás?- señalando un muro al final de aquel inmenso jardín trasero.

-La casa de Meiling.  Colinda con la nuestra por esa pared. Incluso, hay una puertecilla que ella usaba cuando era niña para cruzar para acá.

-- Disculpe señor Li- dijo Wei interrumpiéndoles.- El señor Yoshie llama por el teléfono del despacho. Dice que es urgente... como su madre no está, a preguntado por usted... 

Shaoran frunció su rostro y diciendo.- lo siento, tengo que tomar esta llamada.  La cena supongo que será a las siete- confirmando con Wei.  Dándole un beso en la mano a Sakura aclaró.- Wei irá por ti a tu habitación a diez minutos de las siete.  Eriol: Sabes donde están las habitaciones de invitados, escolta  a las chicas.- despidiéndose.- Nos vemos a la noche...

-Shaoran es una persona muy ocupada- dijo Tomoyo a Sakura y observando a Eriol.- no hace diez minutos que ha llegado a casa y ya lo buscan.  Y tu que pensabas que era un riquillo consentido- tratando de molestar a Sakura para que quitara la cara de susto que llevaba. 

Eriol mientras caminaba preguntó.- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lograron que Touya no las siguieran a ustedes hasta aquí?- sonriendo ante la imagen de Kinomoto al borde de un ataque cata tónico ante la idea de Sakura y Shaoran viajando a Hong Kong.  Observó la vergüenza de Sakura y la sonrisilla conspiradora de su prometida.- Ah vamos... ¿No me piensan decir?

-Le dijimos que, Sakura me acompañaba a Francia- declaró Tomoyo.- A buscar mi ajuar de novia... – algo sonrojada- No se porque, pero nos creyó.

-Te creería a ti Tomoyo.- declaró Sakura.  – Mi padre si sabe que venía con ustedes a Hong Kong. Se puso triste pues le dieron vacaciones en la facultad y del museo y por tanto quería pasar mas tiempo conmigo. Pero se tendrá que conformar con cuidar de Touya. 

-¿No crees que tu padre se lo diga a Touya?- preguntó Eriol.

-No se lo dirá... no por lo menos en estos días.   – declaró Tomoyo.- Si se enterara, se atrevería a tomar el primer vuelo aquí y llevarse a Sakura de vuelta a Japón.

-----------------

La madre de Shaoran apareció por el estudio escoltada por su asistente personal.   Observando la figura de su hijo de frente a una computadora sonrió.  Los portafolios también estaban afuera y dijo.- Llegaste hoy...- atrayendo su mirada- ¿Acaso no piensas descansar?

-Estoy revisando unos contratos que me han mandado de Japón...- declaró el sujeto.  Dejó todo para saludar a su madre- ¿Cómo está?

-Feliz de ahora tenerte en casa, hijo...- sonrió Ieran.- He visto a Meiling camino a aquí... ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Shaoran sonrió sutilmente para responder- Ya conoces a Meiling. No le gustan mucho las sorpresas...

-¿Qué sorpresa le has traído, la cual no le agradó?

-La conocerás en la cena...- esta respuesta hizo que Ieran se acercara al escritorio detrás de la figura de su hijo.

-¿Conoceré? ¿a quien debo conocer?

-No comas impaciencia madre- respondió Li. Su madre nunca le había escuchado tal expresión en su voz.

-¿Es acaso imaginación mía o tu estás distinto?-sentándose en la silla delante del escritorio.  

-no... soy el mismo Shaoran Li de siempre...- dijo con cierta simpleza en el tono de su voz.

-no, no lo eres... mi hijo no tiene ese brillo en su mirada.  Tampoco esta simpleza en su expresión... ¿Acaso en Londres te insertaron otro corazón?

Tal vez la expresión usada por su progenitora no era la mas adecuada para él.  Tal vez, tampoco la mas apropiada.  Shaoran le observó interrogante y preguntó.- ¿Acaso tienes algo en contra de la felicidad?

-No. Pero quisiera saber que es el causante de tal desborde de sentimientos...

Shaoran miró su reloj para decir- lo sabrás a la siete...- poniéndose de pie y apagando el ordenador.- he ordenado una cena especial de bienvenida...

-¿"De bienvenida"?- preguntó aun mas extrañada.

-Nos vemos a la siete...- declaró Shaoran despidiéndose de ella y saliendo del estudio.

---------------   

La hora había llegado. Ieran Li consumía su tercera copa de saque. Ella no bebía. Sus hijos sabían eso, pero presentía lo que venía. Lo presentía pues tenía cuatro hijas mayores y cada una de ellas atravesó por lo mismo en la misma etapa de sus vidas: Cuando se enamoraron. 

Pero Ieran temía. Temía pues no conocía a aquella mujer que de seguro conquistó a su hijo. Tampoco se podía tomar a la ligera. Shaoran era muy rico y probablemente la chica no.  ¿Cómo lo sabía? Conocía a Shaoran Li; A él no le gustaban las chicas ricas.  Hijas de sus amigos de toda la vida. Las jóvenes hijas de militares, comerciantes o simplemente hijas de personas con recursos e importantes en su familia y en Hong Kong ¡¡Cuantas veces trató infructuosamente de emparejarlo y cuantas mas, Shaoran Li, escapaba de sus intenciones!! Ahora, y después de mas de dos semanas sin verle, regresaba a casa, muy distinto a como salió de allí.

-Deje de beber madre que exagera mas de lo que cree.- Reclamó Femeii a su madre.  Incluso, sentenciaba a Meiling por haber dicho que posiblemente era una "caza fortunas".- Conocí a la chica: Es muy linda y algo tímida...

-cuando seas madre, lo entenderás.  Una mujer o un hombre, pueden ser tu piedra angular de apoyo y sostén o una piedra en tu zapato que te hará desangrar.- dijo Ieran bien bajito. Los sirvientes estaban colocados a un lado esperando que la hora de la cena diera inicio.

Su hijo y sus invitados aun no estaban presentes.

-No confío...- dijo Meiling.- No la conozco... debería conocerla... 

-Meiling: tienes novio... ¿No crees que exageras tu sobre protección?- preguntó Futtie.

-Shaoran es muy ingenuo...- declaró Meiling.- es muy linda. No lo niego.  Pero ¿Tendrá acaso lo que Shaoran requiere en una esposa?

-Creo que, pronto lo sabremos...- dijo Femeii notando la llegada de los invitados al comedor.  Ante la presencia de los tres extranjeros, el lugar se sumó en profundo silencio. 

-Buenas noches- dijo Eriol escoltando del brazo a Tomoyo y seguidos de Sakura.  Esta ultima fue escoltada por el que se llamaba Wei. 

Ieran se fijó demasiado en Sakura.   Incluso cuando saludaba a las hermanas de Shaoran que ya conocía y a otras personas allí presentes: Los padres de Meiling, según se enteró y los esposos y prometidos de las hermanas de Shaoran.

Observaba a esta chiquilla delgada y de porte refinado.  Observaba su comportamiento y amaneramiento al saludarse con las demás y el tono de voz usado:  una buena complexión física, observó, hermosos ojos color esmeraldas y vestía con gusto.  Por esa parte, no tenía objeción: pero vendría la verdadera prueba: ser la prometida o novia se Shaoran o en todo caso, futura esposa requería algo en que la apariencia o porte no eran suficientes.  La prueba de Ieran Li se acercaba.

-Sakura- dijo Eriol acercándose a ella y llevándole hasta la madre de Li.- Está es la señora Ieran Li: la madre de Shaoran...- 

Sakura hizo una reverencia muy cortés diciendo.- Mucho gusto señora Li...- se notaba nerviosa.

Fue notado por Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling y la misma Ieran, notó aquello.

-Tanto gusto Sakura- saludó Ieran a la joven y le miraba tan intensamente que logró ruborizar a Sakura.

-"Si pasa la prueba de tía Ieran, entonces Sabré que es la indicada para Shaoran"- pensó Meiling observando todo aquello con interés.

El silencio ante la evaluación de Ieran a la figurilla de Sakura fue solo interrumpida cuando la voz de Li se escuchó diciendo.- Lamento la tardanza...- acercándose a donde Sakura e Ieran se encontraban y con una sonrisa y una emoción en su voz declaró.- Veo que conoces a mi madre.  – y agregando mientras tomaba por la cintura a la joven.- Madre: Ella es Sakura Kinomoto... mi novia...

Ieran sonrió cortésmente y aun sorprendida.  No comprendía algo: ¿Sería que Sakura escogió a Shaoran o Shaoran la escogería a ella? ¿Cómo se conocieron? Pero mas importante aun. ¿Acaso Shaoran pretendía algo serio con Sakura?

Porque de Shaoran buscar a alguien, habían en Hong Kong cientos de jovencitas disponibles, de las mejores familias.  Shaoran también tenía pretendientes que se morían porque él las mirara tan solo una vez.  Ieran incluso, desbordó por mucho entre invitaciones a los cócteles y fiestas para que Shaoran conociera a alguien.  Pero él siempre negativo y reacio.  

Bueno, la hora de la máxima prueba, había llegado.

Porque se daba cuenta que Sakura no pertenecía a su misma estirpe social. Por otro lado, era extranjera.  No podía decir a simple vista ¿Sakura estaba interesada por Shaoran o por el dinero que este tenía?

Tenía que poner a prueba aquello...

**----------------------**

**Comentarios de la Autora.... nop aun no termina.  Hay una tercera parte: una conclusión.  Ahora es que la prueba de Sakura se aproxima y espero que me muestren su interés con lo mas importante ¡¡¡Reviews!!!**

**Comentarios, dudas o tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com **

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me demostraron en la primera parte de esta historia... gracias por los reviews y que disfruten mucho esta segunda parte. **

**Atte,**

**Crystal.**


	3. tercera parte: la prueba de Sakura

"Ocurrió Después de año Nuevo"  
Por Crystal.-  
  
Nota: Los personajes son extraídos de la serie CCS de CLAMP. Tiene todos los derechos reservados y esto lo hago solo con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
Esto pertenece a un UA: No hay magia, cartas y demás hechos ocurridos en la serie o en el manga (por mas encantador que nos encontremos a Yue y a Touya o en todo caso, los hechos en si :P por algo es que nos gusta tanto ¿no?)  
  
Continuación de Ocurrió en Navidad. -  
  
-TERCERA PARTE-  
La prueba de Sakura...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ieran observaba con gracia y aplomo el comportamiento de Sakura Kinomoto. En realidad, el físico era el adecuado y los observaba como se comportaban juntos y se llevaban. Sakura esa parte había le aprobado. Ieran le gustaba lo que se imaginaba.  
  
Pero para ser esposa de un Li, y particularmente este Li, se requería algo mas que una cara bonita.  
  
En su presentación ahora en la casa Li en Hong Kong, se había ganado el interés y el favor de las hermanas de Shaoran.  
  
Meiling confiaba en que, Ieran Li, tomaría la ultima palabra. De todas maneras, su opinión siempre había sido tan importante para todas las hermanas de Shaoran: todas ellas se habían comprometido y casado (las que estaban ya casadas) con hombres influyentes e importantes en el mundo político o de negocios de Hong Kong. Todos aprobados previamente por la juiciosa Ieran.  
  
Pero su madre, probaría también que Sakura, no estaba detrás de Shaoran por su dinero. Por eso, siempre buscaba las perfectas pretendientes de Shaoran en su círculo de amistades por sus bienes materiales, belleza y por supuesto, inteligencia.  
  
Para el final de la cena, Sakura había aprobado dos de esas tres.  
  
Shaoran presentó a sus hermanas, madre y prima, con los regalos que había adquirido para ellas en Londres. Fue el día que, conoció a Sakura. A partir de aquello, ese día era considerado el mas importante de su vida.  
  
Regalos que, fueron aceptados plenamente por las jóvenes y la madre.  
  
Meiling a pesar de notarse contenta con su regalo, pasó parte de la cena, jugando con su comida y pinchándole con sus palillos. Se notaba en lo que Futtie conocía como "humor infernal" de parte de la chica.  
  
La próxima intervención de Ieran, le colocaría en un mejor estado de humor.  
  
-¿a que se dedican tus padres, Sakura?- preguntó Ieran de la nada un momento que ella respondía una pregunta de las hermanas de Shaoran.  
  
-Bueno...- respondió ella sorprendida ante la pregunta de Ieran. Esta, en toda la noche, trataba de guardar silencio el mayor tiempo posible y sonreía cortésmente. -mi padre es profesor en la Universidad de Tokio y jefe de la Facultad de Arqueología- Entristeciendo su voz.- Mi madre, falleció cuando tenía tres años...  
  
-Cuanto lo siento - declaró Ieran. Las hermanas de Shaoran ante esta respuesta, se entristecieron. Igual Shaoran.  
  
-Ya pasó mucho tiempo atrás... - sonrió ella cortésmente para que no se bajaran los ánimos.  
  
-Sé lo que es perder un ser querido... el padre de Shaoran falleció cuando él era aun un niño... - mirando a su hijo.- Hien adoraba a Shaoran y me hizo prometerle que, Shaoran nunca sufriría... yo, amaba a Hien...  
  
-¿Qué haces tu Sakura? - preguntaba Futtie atrayendo las miradas de los comensales.- ¿a qué te dedicas?  
  
-Es maestra en un jardín de niños.- respondió Li sonrojando a Sakura con aferrarse a su mano debajo de la mesa. Incluso atrajo la mirada de la chica de esmeralda.- una buena maestra...  
  
-Me sorprende que sea buena cuando en Japón ya volvieron a clases ¿o acaso solo trabaja medio año Sakura?- preguntó Meiling atrayendo las miradas de todos allí. En especial la mirada fruncida de Li.  
  
Cortésmente y guardando su compostura, respondió.- He tomado unas vacaciones para venir a acompañar a Shaoran...  
  
-Yo insistí- recalcó el sujeto.  
  
-Maestra de jardín de niños... es una gran responsabilidad ...- respondió Femmei. Incluso con esa opinión atrajo la mirada entusiasta de su hermano.- Demasiada para una chica tan joven como tu... Supongo que, te gustan los niños...  
  
-Claro que si, - sonrió ella atrayendo las sonrisas de casi todos los presentes- Los niños, tienen aquella inocencia e inteligencia que aun no se contamina con la realidad de este mundo. Es el momento oportuno de ofrecerles una educación en todos los sentidos y serán personas correctas y útiles para la sociedad. O por lo menos, eso pienso. Claro, pensando que nuestros semejantes, son iguales a nosotros y sin llevarnos de las apariencias o riqueza.  
  
-Es una buena filosofía Sakura- dijo la mas jóvenes de las Li.- por eso me gusta trabajar en la clínica de beneficencia...  
  
-Muy buena idea - dijo el padre de Meiling. Su madre asentía de acuerdo a su esposo y a la chica.  
  
Eriol observó a Tomoyo y esta sonreía sutilmente: Sakura, parece que era aprobada por los Li.  
  
Pero ¿Sería tan fácil como ellos pensaban?  
  
-Bueno, creo que la presencia de la señorita Kinomoto aquí, llama para una fiesta- dijo Ieran de la nada y atrayendo las miradas de los allí presentes- ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerán en Japón?  
  
-Solo una semana- respondió Tomoyo.- Tenemos que regresar en siete días...  
  
-Bueno, pero que poco tiempo es... - reclamó Ieran. Pensándolo unos instantes declaró- Muy bien... - sonriéndole.- tendremos la fiesta para el próximo Sábado. Es el día perfecto. La mayoría de nuestros conocidos están en la Capital. ¿Qué piensas Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran observó a Sakura. Ella estaba abrumada con todo aquello. ¿Una fiesta para ella?  
  
-¿qué opinas? _ Preguntaba Li sorprendiendo a sus hermanas y los demás que le conocían. ¿Acaso le preguntaba a ella lo que pensaba de todo aquello?  
  
-no...tengo inconveniente...- recalcó la joven sonriendo cortésmente. Estaba azorada.  
  
-Muy bien... está decidido...- dijo Ieran sonriéndole.- Ah, una cosa: Meiling. - atrayendo la mirada de su sobrina- en honor a nuestros invitados, el motivo de la fiesta será el Japón antiguo.- sorprendiendo a Meiling y a los demás.- Te encargarás de los detalles - viendo asentir a su sobrina- toma lo que necesites de nuestros negocios de textiles y demás... por supuesto, el vestuario requerirá típica ropa Japonesa. - viendo a Sakura con interés.- si... te verás magnifica con un traje japonés. Hay que mandar a la imprenta la lista de invitados mañana mismo... doscientos.- sorprendiendo a Sakura- será lo adecuado. Solo los más cercanos... y Meiling: Ayudarás a Sakura con todo lo concerniente a la fiesta... su vestuario por supuesto. Sakura: eres la japonesa aquí, así que sabes como hacerlo todo y que corresponde: Comida, adornos y demás. -sorprendiendo a Eriol, Tomoyo, a Sakura y al mismo Shaoran. Que decir de Meiling- si formarás parte de esta familia, tendrás que aprender a llevarte con todos nuestros relacionados...  
  
-¿Qué ella que?- preguntaron Meiling y Shaoran al mismo tiempo.  
  
Meiling estaba tan sorprendida. ¿Acaso Ieran la consideraba ya, parte de la familia? Pero ¿Cómo era posible? Por otro lado ¿Cómo era eso de que entre las dos, organizarían la fiesta?  
  
-Madre: la fiesta es en honor a Sakura- recalcó Li molesto. Los demás sabían que, cuando Shaoran decía "Madre" con tal ahínco era porque algo no le gustaba. - Está de vacaciones...  
  
-No importa Shaoran- respondió Sakura sonriéndole y tranquilizándole.- tiene razón: me siento algo apenada que hagan la fiesta con el motivo de Japón...- agradeciéndole.- No creo merecer tal honor...  
  
-Una fiesta Japonesa- dijo Femeii sonriendo.- Ah me tienes que ayudar a elegir mi vestuario, Sakura...  
  
-¡¡¡a mí también!!!- gritó otra de las hermanas.  
  
Sakura sonrió apenada ante la atención que había captado de los presentes. Por el otro lado, Shaoran Li, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su madre.  
  
Eso ocuparía toda la agenda de Sakura en su permanencia en Hong Kong. Cosa que, molestaba a Li. Pretendía que se conocieran mas a fondo en su permanencia en el país en su compañía.  
  
Ahora su madre, planeaba esto ¿Qué pretendía?  
  
------------------------------  
  
-No se que voy a hacer- decía Sakura cuando se encontraba a solas con Tomoyo en su recamara. Su prima presentía con razón que, Sakura estaría aturdida ante lo que había pasado con Ieran- ¿Cómo puede tenerme confianza con algo tan importante? Para estas personas, sus fiestas sociales son su tarjeta de presentación... ¿Cómo pueden confiar en una desconocida?  
  
-Se notaría que, no te tienes confianza Sakura...  
  
-¡¡¡¡nunca he organizado una de estas!!! ¿Cómo crees que me siento??? ¡¡¡y en una semana!!!! Jamás será para mi posible hacer tal cosa...  
  
- No estarás sola- dijo Tomoyo- me tienes a mí. Y tienes a Li Meiling... y ella no permitirá hacer el ridículo... - sonriéndole.- Estás a salvo Sakura...  
  
-No lo sé Tomoyo... - cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Pues si te encuentras insegura, díselo a Li.- recalcó su mejor amiga.- él comprenderá si le explicas...  
  
Sakura se quedó en silencio escuchando lo dicho por Tomoyo. ¿Acaso, retractarse la hacía ver insegura para Li? ¿Acaso a ella le importaba tanto lo que Shaoran pensara de ella? Sonrió al pensar aquello; Parecía que si le daba mucha importancia. En su corazón, eso era, algo bueno.  
  
-Después de todo, no creo que Li, no le agrade que hagas algo que no quieres...  
  
-No es que no quiera... - respondió la joven observándole.- es que... Ieran Li y todos, son tan importantes en la vida de Shaoran; no quisiera que, algo saliera mal... quedaran ellas mal. Creo que, Shaoran no me lo perdonaría...  
  
Tomoyo sonrió al escuchar esto respondiéndole.- ¿Te das cuenta? Shaoran es tan importante en tu vida en estos momentos, que te importa que tan bien, mal, orgulloso o decepcionado se sienta de ti... - sonrojándole.- Eso es, amor Sakura- abrazándole con ternura.  
  
------------------  
  
-¿podría hablar con usted un momento?_ preguntó Shaoran observando a su madre delante del ordenador y con sus gafas colocadas. Él estaba en la puerta y no se veía feliz. Ella asintió, pues conociendo a su hijo, sabía lo que venía.- ¿por qué lo hizo?  
  
-¿hacer que, Shaoran?- preguntó fingiendo incertidumbre.  
  
-Sabe muy bien de que hablo: Eso de hacer que Sakura y Meiling organicen una fiesta para ella. ¿Por que tomarse la molestia?  
  
Ieran sonrió para decir- Quiero hacer que tus invitados se sientan en casa...  
  
-¿Pero porque quieres que Sakura la planifique?  
  
Ieran lo observó quitándose las gafas respondió- ¿Por qué te molesta?  
  
-Sakura, no está acostumbrada a estas cosas madre. No creo que, esté acostumbrada a fiestas de tales magnitud; menos que todo, planificarlas...  
  
-Sakura es una maestra.- respondió Ieran.- pero se nota que ha tenido la mejor educación Shaoran. No dudo que, haya visto e incluso vivido la vida de una chica de dinero... se le nota su buena educación y refinamiento...  
  
-Madre: no traje a Sakura aquí para esto.- respondió Li.- la traje para que conociera a mi familia.- sentándose delante de ella.- Ella es importante para mi...  
  
-lo se...  
  
-¿Lo sabes?  
  
-Shaoran: te burlas de mi inteligencia; y con la mía, la de los demás miembros de la familia Li. Nunca has prestado tanta atención a una chica. O a una joven como Sakura. - poniéndose de pie.- Me gusta lo que he visto hasta ahora...  
  
-No vinimos buscando tu aprobación. No vine a eso. Ella lo sabe...  
  
-Pero sabes que, a quien decidas como tu compañera por el resto de tu vida, será aquella que llevará toda la carga de ser la esposa del máximo representante de esta familia. El padre de Meiling es mayor que tu, pero ¿por qué eres tu el dueño de todas las propiedades?  
  
-Porque mi padre era el hijo mayor. Por tanto, el derecho recae sobre mi...- haciendo sonreír sutilmente a su madre.- Eso ya lo se...  
  
-Entonces debes de comprender porque de mi insistencia con relación a buscarte una esposa. Debe de cumplir con una serie de condiciones. Es por ello de mi persistencia con que te comprometieras con alguna de las hijas de los relacionados con la familia Li. Tienen la educación, las condiciones o requisitos para ser buenas esposas Li. Sabes que, quien se case contigo, se casará con toda la fortuna y por supuesto, con una gran responsabilidad. Busco ante todo, mi sucesora.  
  
-¿Ves a Sakura esta sucesora?- bajando el tono de su voz. En realidad, la curiosidad le carcomía.  
  
-No importa lo que vea. Lo importante es lo que es...  
  
Shaoran guardó silencio unos instantes para referirle algo.- Sakura, es especial. Ella no le importa lo que tengo...- evitando hacerle el comentario de aquella "renuncia a derecho" que fueron testigos enfermos, doctores y visitantes en el hospital de Tokio. Si le decía aquello, era derecho al hospital que iría Ieran siendo el causante de su infarto, su hijo. - de eso, estoy cien por ciento seguro. No es tras la fortuna Li que ella persigue...  
  
-Me alegro que confíes en ella. Y espero que, no te equivoques... te voy a ser honesta: lo que he visto hasta ahora, me agrada... mucho. Si ustedes dos en estos próximos días y para el final de esta semana, superan todos los obstáculos, bien por ti. Sino, sabes que, tienes muchas detrás de ti querido hijo.- poniéndose de pie y tocando sus hombros agregó.- Y olvidar es muy fácil... y mas algo que solo, inició hace días...  
  
-El amor no se olvida...  
  
-Tal vez esto, no sea amor... el tiempo decide... ¿no?- sorprendiendo y atrayendo la mirada de Shaoran. Ella se incorporó para agregar.- Bueno, lo sabremos en los siguientes días... ¿no hijo?  
  
Shaoran dudaba ante el comportamiento de Ieran. Pero no discutió. Poniéndose de pie, le deseó buenas noches y salió del lugar.  
  
Esta, tomó el teléfono y marcando un numero internacional, esperó respuesta para decir- ¿Está por ahí Yakoto? Es Li de Hong Kong... ah si... necesito un favor: dígale al primer Ministro que es un favor para Shaoran Li, de Hong Kong. - haciendo una pausa.- Necesitamos que me investigue a alguien: si, Kinomoto, Sakura. De Tokio. Es maestra... o eso dice.- recalcando.- Mándeme todo lo que consiga para mañana por correo electrónico...  
  
----------------------  
  
Al otro día, Sakura caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la inmensa casa, tropezando en su caminar con uno que otro sirviente limpiando los mismos. Ella saludaba a uno y otro en su caminar.  
  
En esos momentos, vestía con un abrigo del lana muy grueso. Tenía frío.  
  
Pero todo lo que podía pensar en todo aquello dicho y solicitado por la madre de Ieran.  
  
Y se preguntaba ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos?  
  
En pocos momentos, quedó de reunirse con Meiling para coordinar los preparativos.  
  
-Sakura...- dijo una voz mas adelante atrayendo su mirada a la realidad: Ahí estaba Shaoran vestido muy formal y se veía muy bien. Demasiado, pensaba Sakura. -¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano?- acercándose finalmente. Lo notó con un portafolios en su mano.  
  
-No pude dormir anoche...- declaró la chica.- y me levanté muy temprano. Tomoyo aun duerme. Y como he quedado de reunirme con Li Meiling, he decidido ser puntual. - sonrojándose comentó.- Cosa que no se me hace fácil... soy dormilona.  
  
-Lamento mucho lo que mi madre te ha pedido.- dijo Li disculpándose.- Se que no te gustan las actividades con "riquillos consentidos", pero...  
  
-No te preocupes.- respondió.- Se que, esta gente es importante para ti. Por tanto, hay que hacer una buena impresión ¿no? Y a mi no me molesta para nada...- Mintió ella. Pero notó como su mirada cambió. Se notaba menos, reservado ante la idea de Ieran de todo aquello. - Se chino y además, se de la cultura japonesa...- sonriéndole.- Estará bien...  
  
-Señor Li:- dijo Wei interrumpiéndole.-el coche está listo señor...- haciendo una reverencia, saludó.- Señorita Kinomoto...  
  
-Buen día Wei- saludó la chica.- Y es Sakura, por favor...  
  
-Dame un momento Wei.- pidió el joven y este asintió. Alejándose un poco agregó.- Ya tengo que irme... si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, pídeselo a alguno de los sirvientes.-Observando a Wei comentó.- Si necesitas hablar conmigo, pídeselo a Wei: él, se comunicará conmigo o te llevará donde esté. ¿De acuerdo?- tomando su mano y aferrándole, un sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas al decir.- ¿Te importaría acompañarme hasta afuera?- tomándole de la mano.  
  
Sakura asintió sonrojadísima. Así, ambos caminaban lentamente a la entrada principal de la casa Li, donde el coche esperaba.  
  
-Lamento que mi madre te pidiera eso nuevamente...- dijo Li una vez se encontraban frente al coche. Wei se quedaba en la casa, pero el chofer encargado ya estaba esperándole en la puerta.- Pero si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírsela a Meiling. Ella es algo temperamental, pero una buena persona. Confía también en Wei; mis hermanas no estarán aquí en todo el día...  
  
-Comprendo.- sonrió ella.- Tal pareciera que, tuvieras miedo de que algo me ocurriese Shaoran...  
  
-No hagas caso.- respondió él. Se despidió dándole un beso muy cerca de los labios, siendo Meiling testigo de aquello cuando se aproximaba al entrar por la puerta de enfrente. Se detuvo en seco al presenciar aquello.  
  
-"Mientras me ayudas, veremos cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones"_ pensó la china al acercarse, observando el coche salir por la puerta.  
  
Sakura se quedó de pie observando como el vehículo salía por el portón y escuchando la voz de Meiling quien le dijo.- Buenos días...- notándole con hojas, carpetas y demás en sus manos.- ¿Comenzamos?- indicándole el camino al interior de la mansión, seguidas por Wei.  
  
----------------------  
  
Cuando menos lo pensaron, dos horas habían pasado. Ambas con frutas en sus platos y agua, revisaban una y otra vez las anotaciones hechas en Japonés entre Meiling y Sakura. Fue cuando fueron interrumpidas por Eriol y Tomoyo. La joven japonesa saludó amablemente.-buenos días... eh ¿Sakura?- observando a su prima.- Eriol quiere llevarnos a pasear en uno de los coches que Li dejó para nosotros ¿Nos acompañas?  
  
-Lo siento Tomoyo-respondió la chica.- Pero tenemos que terminar esto para la imprenta...- respondió la responsable chica.- Tendrán que irse sin mi...  
  
-¿Estás segura? No estaremos para el almuerzo.- dijo Eriol, observando recelosamente a Meiling.  
  
-Estoy segura- sonrió Sakura- vayan ustedes: diviértanse...  
  
-Bueno, Sakura. Nos veremos a la hora de la cena...- dijo Tomoyo retirándose con Eriol de la mano.  
  
-Es muy elegante- dijo Meiling hablando de Eriol.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos?  
  
-Solo unos meses...- respondió Sakura.  
  
-¿Están comprometidos con solo unos meses?  
  
-Así es. Lo de ellos, fue Amor a primera vista...  
  
-Entiendo.- respondió ella y observándole recelosamente agregó.- ¿Cómo lo tuyo con Shaoran?  
  
Sakura dudó en responderle. No sabía a donde iba Meiling con esas preguntas. Le observó fijamente antes de responderle. En verdad, Shaoran y ella habían congeniado desde un primer instante. Una atracción inexplicable surgió entre ellos aquella mañana en la tienda aquella. Ahí recordó la estola: La hermosa Estola, que este le obsequió. Después de eso, recordó el plan central del sujeto: hacerla su esposa. Pero acaso ¿estaba ella lista para decir que si, cuando se conocen solo por días?  
  
-¿Sakura?- preguntó Meiling algo extrañada ante la "ausencia" mental de la joven.- ¿Te encuentras bien??  
  
-ah si, estoy bien. Excúsame. Es que, me puse a pensar como nos conocimos...  
  
-¿Cómo fue eso?- preguntó ella inocentemente.  
  
-En una tienda.- sorprendiendo a Meiling.- Se que suena ridículo pero así fue...  
  
-Shaoran no va de compras...- respondió la china.  
  
-lo se. Estaba buscando un obsequio de Navidad para ustedes... y para mi prima. Claro, no sabía yo eso, en esos momentos...  
  
-¡¡Vaya!!- declaró la joven sorprendida y modestamente agregó.- Perdona mi impresión, pero para mi, suena increíble y disculpa que lo diga...  
  
-Es increíble.- declaró Sakura sonriendo sutilmente..- mi prima dice que, cosa del destino... nos vinimos a conocer en verdad, en la fiesta de navidad del embajador Japonés en Londres: en la fiesta del padre de Eriol.  
  
-Pero ¿Sabías quien era?  
  
-Me lo imaginaba. Eriol tiene amigos ricos, a quienes siempre ha tratado de emparejarme con. Bueno, desde que, Conoció a Tomoyo y después a mi...  
  
-¿Y nunca les hiciste caso?  
  
-No. No me importa el dinero. Al final eran, chiquillos consentidos sin una pizca de responsabilidad y dependientes del dinero de la familia...  
  
-pero entonces ¿Qué te atrajo a Shaoran?  
  
Duró un instante para responder.- Su manera de mirarme...  
  
-¿Disculpa?  
  
-Suena estúpido, lo se. Pero tiene una manera de observarme, que nunca la he notado en alguien mas.  
  
-Pero acaso ¿el dinero no te importa?  
  
-¿Que dinero?  
  
-El dinero de Shaoran...- respondió Meiling muy curiosa.- El dinero... ¿Acaso no lo ves? Muchas han tratado de atrapar a mi primo por su diner.... - y corrigiendo su comentario agregó.- No digo que lo hagas enteramente por eso. Disculpa si sonó de esa manera.- notando el rostro fruncido de Sakura.- discúlpame en serio pero es que...  
  
-Es notable que hagan esa presunción...- respondió ella.- Esta sociedad, esta regida por el interés monetario y así mismo influye el dinero.- Y declarándosele con confianza agregó observándole con decisión - Cuando lo vi por primera vez, cuando tropezamos en aquella tienda, deseé por todos los cielos que estuviera casado. Para así no fijarme tanto en él... - sorprendiendo a Meiling con ello.- Pero me atrajo y el que no estuviera casado, dificultó todo. NO quería enamorarme de él, pero ocurrió y ahora, no puedo romper su corazón, porque al hacerlo, rompería el mío por igual. El que fuésemos atraídos uno al otro por el destino, no estaba en mis planes, mucho menos, en los de él.  
  
-Discúlpame Sakura- dijo Meiling, escuchando atentamente y apenada ante la reacción de la chica.- No quería hacerte sentir mal...  
  
-Olvídalo.- respondió.- ¿Por que no vamos a la imprenta?- sonriéndole y dejando el asunto como olvidado.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ieran Li se encontraba cómodamente sentada en su despacho en el centro de Hong Kong recibiendo en esos instantes, la información que solicitó a Japón. - Nada...- decía ella mientras escudriñaba aquel archivo.- Absolutamente nada... todo lo que me dijo, es cierto. Residente en Tomoeda; padre: profesor, hermano: doctor. Primaria, en la primaria Tomoeda. Años Universitarios: Universidad de Tokio. Conocimiento en Ingles, francés, Alemán, Italiano y chino - frunciendo su rostro hasta llegar al final del documento.- Esta chica es perfecta...- sonriendo su rostro sutilmente al observar la foto de Sakura..- es una lástima que sea Japonesa... pero tiene su atractivo...  
  
-Disculpe Lady Ieran.- dijo un sujeto de aproximadamente treinta años, complexión joven de pelo negro y ojos de igual color. Vestía ese momento de traje y haciendo una reverencia, ingresó agregando.- Aquí están las deposiciones que solicitó... tiene una reunión con los accionistas a la una de la tarde. Su hija Futtie llamó para cancelar el té a las cinco de la tarde, pues tiene que reunirse con su suegra a coordinar la fiesta sorpresa para su esposo que será en dos meses...  
  
-Muchas gracias Nieng.- Respondió Ieran y observándole por segunda vez al este retirarse.- Eh ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
  
-Por supuesto, señora Li.- respondió el sujeto algo asombrado.  
  
-¿Eres casado?- preguntó sorprendiendo al asistente.  
  
Dudó en responder.- no... no mi señora Ieran... soy soltero...  
  
-¿Por decisión, por no encontrar a alguna jovencita o porque posees inclinaciones opuestas a las heterosexuales?- preguntó sin una pizca de vergüenza.  
  
Caso contrario al sujeto que se encontraba delante de ella.  
  
Nervioso respondió.- No mi señora... es decir... si... es decir...- tragando con dificultad.- He tenido novias... nada serio... ¿por qué lo pregunta?  
  
Observando nuevamente la foto de Sakura agregó sin que el sujeto comprendiera.- Lamento hacer esto... pero, es necesario...- y mirando al sujeto.- ¿Qué harás en esta semana?  
  
-Bueno, tengo que trasladarme al sur... los bosques de maderos han estado dando problemas con la nómina, su hijo ha decidido que me traslade yo, y...  
  
-Nada de eso.- dijo Ieran sonriéndole sutilmente.- Te quedarás aquí... tengo una encomienda especial para ti...  
  
El sujeto se quedó extrañado ante la revelación de la mujer. Y lo que le informaba en confidencia dentro del despacho.  
  
--------------------  
  
Meiling había soltado ya su pesadez con Sakura. Se notaba que para ser una chica humilde, tenía gustos excesivamente delicados y refinados. Ya ambas en el coche con dirección nuevamente a la mansión Li, conversaban animadamente.  
  
La verdad era que para Meiling, Sakura resultaba un encanto; claro, tratándose de Shaoran Li, no iba a admitirlo tan abiertamente. Pero al menos, no le caía tan pesada y la noticia ya no era tan sorpresiva.  
  
Para algunas damas de su sociedad, atrás de Shaoran, este sería un duro golpe.  
  
---------------------------  
  
La junta terminó pasada las tres de la tarde. Vaya que él pagaría caro esos días que se tomó de "Descanso" nunca en sus años dirigiendo las empresas, se habían acumulado tantas juntas, firmas de aprobaciones y deposiciones esperando el visto bueno del hombre mas poderoso de las Empresas Li.  
  
No bastando con eso, también tuvo que, reunirse con sus abogados. Recién la junta había finalizado, cuando el intercomunicador sonó.  
  
En esos momentos, y pensando que el fin de la tarde se acercaba, desabrochaba un poco su corbata.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Disculpe señor...- dijo la voz de una dama.- La señorita Tsu Mai, está aquí... desea hablar con usted...  
  
-¿Quién?- preguntó confirmando. El nombre no le sonaba para nada.  
  
-Tsu Mai... la hija del embajador Tsu Pao, señor...  
  
La memoria de Shaoran dio un respingo al recordar de quien se trataba. Era una vieja amiga de la infancia. Una chiquilla que conoció durante una de esas interminables fiestas cuando tenía once años. La única y primera niña que alguna vez le atrajo.  
  
-Hazla pasar...- dijo Li con voz grave.  
  
Pero ella se fue. Su padre la envió a un internado en Suiza. Lo mejor para la educación de una dama de sociedad como era Tsu Mai...  
  
En esos momentos la asistente de Shaoran (una mujer de cuarenta muy elegante), ingresa a la oficina del décimo piso diciendo.- Señor Li, la señorita Tsu...  
  
Dándole paso y a aproximadamente treinta metros del sujeto, una hermosa joven de rasgos orientales como los de Shaoran ingresa al despacho. Llevando un pequeño bolso de mano y un hermoso tope en corte oriental de color rojo ardiente. Sus ojos maquillados con mucha dedicación y sus labios rojos carmín y su pelo limpio, negro intenso y brillante, ondeaba al paso que ella ejecutaba con aquellas elegantes zapatillas y aquella falda por encima de la rodilla.  
  
-¿Tsu Mai?- preguntó Li sorprendido de la apariencia de la joven y saludándole muy cortésmente agregó.- Vaya que has cambiado...  
  
-Han pasado Once años Xiaolan... - como ella le decía en la infancia.  
  
El sonrió ante esto..- Lo recordaste...  
  
-Claro que lo iba a recordar... al único que trataba por su nombre, era a ti... -mirando detrás de ella, agregó viendo a la asistente retirarse.- Vine a Hong Kong por las vacaciones Navideñas encontrándome en casa, una invitación a una de las fiestas sociales de la época... en la casa Li. Cual fue mi sorpresa...  
  
-¿Dirigida a ti?  
  
-No...- dijo ella señalando la silla a un lado y sentándose muy atrevidamente. Por lo que parecía, ella no ocultaría su interés en el sujeto, tampoco, sus intenciones.- Dirigida a mi hermana y a mis padres... ¿recuerdas a Tiome?  
  
-Si la recuerdo...- sonrió Li.- Vaya que daba problemas en el colegio...  
  
-Pues ella está comprometida en matrimonio...- dijo la muchacha.- Así que, como no tenía que hacer aquel día, fui allá...- sorprendiendo a Li gracias a la intensa mirada que le ofrecía.-Cual fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarte aquí...- haciendo una pausa. - Me dijo tu madre que, estabas en Londres ¿no?  
  
Asintió para decir - un amigo me invitó a las fiestas...- contestó Li soltándose algo de su rutinaria seriedad y costumbre.- ¿por qué no avisaste que vendrías para Navidad?  
  
Ella sonrió sutilmente y dijo con cierta sensualidad - ¿Por qué hacerlo? La ultima vez que nos vimos, tenía once años...  
  
-Siempre eres algo especial... lo sabes...  
  
Ella sonrió y cerró sus ojos barriéndolos para decir.- ah la promesa...- haciendo memoria.- Lloré tanto cuando mi padre me dijo que, iría a aquel internado...  
  
-¿recuerdas lo que te prometí?  
  
-Que siempre nos tendríamos uno al otro...- sonrió la chica a los recuerdos.- Siempre seríamos amigos...- y volviendo a la realidad.- Tonterías de chicos...  
  
-Nada de eso.- defendió el sujeto.- Siempre fue así ¿o acaso no escribí siempre?  
  
Ella asintió y cambiando el tema agregó poniéndose de pie.-¿Qué tal si continuamos esta conversación en un buen restaurante?  
  
Li dudó un instante. Miró la hora. No había podido hablar con ella en todo el día. ¡¡Pobre Sakura!! ¿cómo la estaría pasando con Meiling?  
  
-Claro.- dijo el sujeto tomando su chaqueta- eres de todas maneras, mi mas vieja amiga...- ella se recargó de su brazo y juntos dejaban el despacho.  
  
---------------------  
  
Al salir ambas del saloncito donde ultimaban los detalles, una mirada azabache llamó las atenciones de ambas jóvenes. Meiling sonrió diciendo. - Nieng... ¿Qué ocurre?- al observarle tan serio delante de ambas.  
  
-Muy buenas señorita Li.-dijo El sujeto educadamente y saludándole como es costumbre en Hong Kong.- Su tía Ieran ha decidido que, le sirva a ambas de asistente...- sorprendiendo a Meiling quien no ocultó su impresión.- ... En caso de que lo necesiten...- observando ahí, a Sakura con intensidad.  
  
-¿Tía Ieran, dices?  
  
El sujeto asintió.  
  
-Que extraño... Ieran Li... nunca deja ningún cabo suelto...- Respirando profundo.- Siempre pone a cargo a los demás, y agrega mas personas, que estén encargadas de supervisar a los otros...  
  
-Si lo desea... puedo informarle...- dijo señalando a mas al fondo del pasillo.  
  
Negando con su cabeza sonrió para responder.- Nada de eso Nieng...- el sujeto se azoró un poquito.-Puedes ayudarnos...- Ahí notando su falta de tacto se escandalizó.- ¡¡Donde están mis modales!!!: Sakura Kinomoto; el es Nieng Nu ... el asistente de mi tía... Nieng... la novia de Shaoran: la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, de Hong Kong.  
  
Nieng dio una cabezadita y tomando su mano agregó.- Por supuesto... de la casa no se habla otra cosa que, de la novia del joven Shaoran ...- sorprendiendo a Meiling- Un tanto gusto señorita...  
  
-El... el gusto es mío, señor Nu  
  
-Aquí los nombres son de ultimo... puedes llamarlo Nieng... - aclaró Meiling.  
  
-Si, claro...- dijo Sakura.  
  
Aun continuaba con la mano de la joven cuando la voz diciendo - ¡¡Sakura!!- sorprendió a los tres jóvenes.  
  
Era Shaoran quien venía mientras era seguido por uno de los asistentes. Nieng retiró su mano de la de la joven.  
  
Sakura al verlo se sonrojó. Aunque se notaba que estaba agotado, se veía muy apuesto con su corbata desanudada.  
  
-¿Cómo estuvo todo?- sonrió Shaoran acercándose hasta alcanzarlos.  
  
-Muy bien... Shaoran, tienes una novia muy inteligente...- Dijo Meiling como cumplido.- Sabe incluso economizar para la fiesta... escogió la mejor lencería y los adornos mas hermosos para la fiesta...  
  
Shaoran sonrió ante el cumplido de su prima con su novia. Cosa que sorprendió en un instante al sujeto: Meiling siempre, tenía algo en contra sus "amigas" o las conocidas de la familia. Su rencor era notable aquel día, cuando volvió con Sakura de Japón. ¿por qué ahora, era amable? ¿en serio, un día las dos juntas, habían hecho que Meiling cambiara de parecer?  
  
Tomó a Sakura por la cintura, cosa que sonrojó a la chica y le dijo.- Que bueno que terminaron entonces... pues te tengo una invitación...  
  
-¿Invitación?  
  
-A salir... los dos... prometí mostrarte Hong Kong y los preparativos para el año nuevo Chino se acercan... te llevaré al templo...  
  
Sakura asintió en silencio pero se notaba alegre de poder acompañarle.  
  
-Discúlpennos.- dijo Li llevándose a su novia por el pasillo dejando a Nieng y a Meiling a solas.  
  
-Señorita Meiling...- dijo Nieng mientras los observaban marcharse.- ¿Qué le parece a usted la señorita?  
  
-Algo tímida... retraída... pero es sincera y para nada caprichosa... - opinó la chica y observando a Nieng agregó.- Veo por un instante lo que Shaoran ve en ella.- mirando mas adelante como Shaoran dejaba de aferrarle por la cintura y tomar su mano. - Es la chica para Shaoran...  
  
-Recuerdo que, a usted le gustaba el señor...  
  
-Soy su prima... no me ve mas de eso...- y observándole a él agregó.- Para ser alguien que usualmente es muy callado, estás muy comunicativo hoy Nieng...  
  
Sonrojándose agregó.- tengo cosas que hacer...- retirándose por el pasillo. Pero ella le seguía mientras le hacía preguntas.  
  
-¿En serio Tía Ieran pidió que nos ayudaras?  
  
El iba a tres pasos delante de ella con portafolios en sus manos.-  
  
-S... si señorita...- respondió él.  
  
-A mi me parece que algo "se cuece aquí y no son Habas"- tomándole por el brazo.  
  
Nieng se sorprendió. Meiling nunca era así; era muy recatada en cuanto a expresiones corporales y nunca le había tocado el brazo. ¿por qué ahora lo hacía?  
  
-"¿por qué siento como si la cabeza me explotará?" - se preguntaba Nieng.  
  
Así lo detuvo en el pasillo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó seria.  
  
-Nada señorita...  
  
-Nieng: nos conocemos desde que teníamos cinco años... sabes muy bien que se cuando mientes... ¿Qué es lo que te traes?  
  
-Tengo que entregar esto a su tía, con permiso señorita...  
  
Y así todo quedó en el pasillo. Meiling se quedó algo aturdida ante la actitud del sujeto, quien se alejaba por el pasillo. Por lo que parecía algo pasaba: porque conociendo a Nieng y las tantas y miles de ocupaciones que tenía como sirviente de Ieran ¿cómo era posible que ella lo mandara a supervisarlas a ellas, cuando el joven era la mano derecha de la jefa de la casa Li?  
  
------------------------------  
  
---- Dos días después de la ida de Sakura ....  
  
Los próximos días aparentemente eran normales. La verdad era que, toda la casa Kinomoto, estaba sumida en un profundo silencio.  
  
Era ya de noche cuando Touya Kinomoto llegó acompañado de Yukito a la casa de su padre. Estaban todas las luces apagadas.  
  
-No entiendo tu interés de venir a estas horas...- dijo Yukito al ingresar a la casa y su amigo encender las luces- Tu padre está en la facultad aun...  
  
-Exactamente- dijo Kinomoto con un humor de rayos desde la ida de Sakura a Hong Kong- no hemos recibidos llamadas según mi padre...  
  
-Sakura debe de estarse divirtiendo mucho con ese hombre...  
  
Touya si no hubiera sido su mejor amigo, lo hubiera partido en dos ante aquel comentario. Pero lo que no se salvó fue la puerta, la cual estrelló con estrépito ante aquel comentario de su amigo.  
  
-Cálmate o te dará un infarto...  
  
-No puedo calmarme... es mi hermana... y está en otro país... - gruñendo mientras se dirigía al despacho de su padre.- No voy a permitir que ese sujeto haga lo que está pensando...no lo permitiré...  
  
-¿Qué no permitirás?- preguntó Yukito extrañado y viéndole sentarse delante de un ordenador agregó.- ¿Qué haces?  
  
-Reviso el correo...- dijo Touya colocando en marcha el aparato.  
  
-Podrías haberlo hecho en el departamento...- ocurriéndosele algo.- ¿Acaso revisarás el correo de Sakura??'  
  
-No el de Sakura...- dijo Touya.- El de mi padre...  
  
Con tono de desaprobación agregó.- ¿Por qué? Eso está mal... deberías pensarlo dos veces...  
  
-Sakura confía mucho en papá- dijo Touya.- A mi solo me escribe para decirme que, todo está bien... y que se divierte mucho...  
  
-Deberías creerle...- dijo Yukito molesto y cruzado de brazos._ Todavía estás a tiempo... deja eso; apaga el ordenador y vamos a casa...  
  
Pero Touya no contestó nada- "Tiene tres correos"  
  
Inmediatamente Touya notó el que decía "Sakura" y lo abrió.  
  
-No puedo ser partícipe de esto...- decía Yukito reprochadoramente.  
  
-Nadie te detiene Yuki...- dijo Touya.  
  
-La verdad es que, consideras ese sujeto una amenaza muy fuerte para tomarte tantas molestias....  
  
-Cállate Yuki... lee esto: "nos divertimos un montón... la señora Ieran en mi honor, ha organizado una fiesta estilo Japonés... Tomoyo y Eriol no hacen otra cosa que salir pero no he podido hacer lo mismo; Meiling, la prima de Shaoran y yo, organizamos la fiesta con ayuda del asistente de la señora Li..." -Yukito leía al igual que Touya el mensaje.- "Shaoran dice que, puedo quedarme el tiempo que quiera aquí..." Condenado muchacho de mala muerte...- decía Touya entre dientes.- Claro que la quiere allá...  
  
-Mal interpretas... creo que Li, quiere algo muy serio con Sakura...  
  
-¿Eres mi amigo o el suyo?- decía Touya estrellando el puño en la madera del escritorio.- Maldita la hora que apareció en la vida de Sakura...  
  
-¡¡Sakura es feliz con él!!- dijo Yukito con énfasis.  
  
--¡¡No me importa!!- poniéndose de pie y tomando el teléfono.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿pedirle que se venga acá? Sakura no lo hará...  
  
-No...- decía Touya mientras marcaba el numero de la operadora- "Agencia de Viajes de Tomoeda"  
  
-¿Qué planeas?  
  
-Un boleto de ida y vuelta para Hong Kong... lo mas pronto posible...- escuchó decir al hermano mayor de la joven Sakura.  
  
-¿Acaso perdiste la cordura? ¿adonde crees que vas?- tratando de arrebatarle el teléfono a su amigo, pero era en vano.- ¿A secuestrarla y traerla de vuelta?  
  
-No... a salvar a mi hermana...- decía Touya de mal humor.- Ya verá ese Shaoran lo que le espera...- retomando el auricular y diciéndole a la operadora de la agencia los datos personales de él.  
  
Yukito lo pensó un instante y sacó una tarjeta de crédito de su bolsillo y pasándosela a su amigo dijo.- Pide dos...  
  
Porque para que Touya viajara solo y hacer una locura, al menos viajarían los dos y evitaría que, por lo menos hiciera locuras.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
-Shaoran... sabía que te encontraría aquí...- dijo Tsu Mai ingresando a su despacho a la hora del almuerzo.- Nunca comes ¿Verdad?  
  
-Me sorprende verte aquí... según recuerdo, tenías unas reuniones con tu padre y sus accionistas...  
  
-Si, pero se canceló- respondió ella sonriéndole - ¿Y bien? ¿cuándo voy a conocer a la famosa Sakura?  
  
-Mi madre la tiene sumergida en tantas cosas, que apenas, yo, puedo verla...- Mai sonrió.  
  
Pues Shaoran le contó acerca de la hermosa chica que había conquistado su corazón. Mai lo lamentó: En realidad, Shaoran Li, a pesar que, habían quedado como amigos, había sido su primer amor.  
  
-No sería sorpresa: por lo que he escuchado estas vacaciones que pasé aquí, el famoso y soltero Shaoran Li, nunca se decidía por ninguna...  
  
-Buscaba a la perfecta- sonrió azorándose el chico al usar aquel adjetivo.  
  
-Aunque un tanto pronto ¿no crees?- sonrió Mai ante su respuesta.- La verdad es que, soy tu amiga primero... pero, no quisiera que nadie te rompiera el corazón mi querido Xiaolan...  
  
-Odio cuando me dices así...- se enserió su amigo.- No quisiera que nadie mal interpretara...  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Nuestra amistad Mai...  
  
-¿Acaso Sakura es Celosa?- preguntó ella con cierto interés.  
  
Shaoran se quedó rígido ante aquella pregunta ¿Sakura era celosa? No lo sabía. Tan rápido se dieron las cosas, que nunca se tocó aquella duda. ¿Sakura era del tipo que tenía celos?  
  
-No... no lo se...- declaró el sujeto.  
  
-¿cómo que no lo sabes? Debes de saberlo...  
  
-Ciertamente, no lo se...- dijo Shaoran.  
  
-bueno ¿Pero tu lo eres?  
  
-Me conoces...  
  
-No lo suficiente y nos conocemos de siempre...- declaró ella.- Creo que, si te dieran motivos, fueras celoso...  
  
-Sakura no me los da...- declaró él.  
  
-Eso lo dices porque no has encontrado motivos o situaciones para estar celoso... pero dicen que, los celos pueden ser tan intensos como el amor e igual de enfermizos... celos saludables, son otra cosa...  
  
-¿Cuáles son esos?- preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
-Aquellos que obtienes del amor en si...- declaró Mai.- Por ejemplo: cuando salimos a almorzar juntos... cuando me dijiste que esa chica existía... tenía ganas de matarte...  
  
-¡¡Mai!!- dijo el sujeto sorprendiéndose y notando como ella se sonreía.  
  
-Pero soy tu amiga Xiaolan. Primero y ante todo luego todo lo demás: lo único que quiero, es que, seas muy feliz... porque verdadera y sinceramente, no te había visto nunca con ese brillo en tu mirada. Ni siquiera cuando éramos unos chiquillos...  
  
-Pensé que como mi madre, o Meiling (en un principio), te opondrías...  
  
-No tengo porque oponerme cuando veo que, eres feliz... porque si lo eres...- respondió ella.- Solo espero que, te sepa valorar... y siempre tendrás en mi, una gran amiga...  
  
-¡¡Oh Mai!! ¿Qué hubiera pasado entre nosotros si no me hubiera ido a Londres? ¿Crees que, seríamos nosotros quienes estaríamos juntos?  
  
-¡¡no digas eso!!- respondió la chica escandalizada- Eres tu, quien necesita creer en el destino, no en las circunstancias... en el "que hubiera sido". Que te hayas ido a Londres me tiene sin cuidado... no fueron situaciones al azar... fue el destino...  
  
-Suenas como Tomoyo y Eriol...  
  
-Porque he escuchado esa romántica historia que forma parte de tu vida; tengo que estar de acuerdo... lo de ustedes no fue al azar... fue predispuesto, incluso me atrevo a decir, por las estrellas...  
  
-Creo que gané en ti... una amiga...  
  
-Eso si...- sonrió ella orgullosa.- Una buena amiga... siempre tengo así, querido Xiaolan. ----------------------  
  
-¿Cómo va todo?-preguntaba Ieran a su asistente al verlo delante de ella, en su oficina.- Déjame decirte que espero que esto termine pronto... no soporto a Kim. Es muy buena digitadora pero como asistente, apesta...  
  
-Señora ¿puedo encontrarme en libertad de hacerle una pregunta?  
  
-Por supuesto...- dijo no prestándole mucha atención: Kim había hecho unas disparatadas en dos contratos.  
  
-¿por qué quiere lastimar a la señorita Sakura?  
  
Eso atrajo la mirada de su empleadora. Su mirada intensa y juiciosa contrarrestó con la decidida y desafiante de su empleado.  
  
-no lastimo a las personas Nieng... pensé que, eso lo sabías...  
  
-La quiere lastimar... ella es una joven muy decente...- señalando una silla al lado y ella asintió para que él se sentara.- Lo que quiere hacer, es muy cruel.  
  
-No es cruel... no lo es para nada. Es práctico: Shaoran es el líder de la fortuna Li. La mujer que él escoja debe reunir una serie de requisitos...  
  
-Pero eso de querer que yo la conquiste... sale de todo juicio.  
  
-¿acaso criticas mis métodos?  
  
-mas bien, sus razones...  
  
-Eres guapo, bien educado, calificado y por supuesto maduro para conquistar una niña "ingenua" como Sakura.- dijo Ieran con frialdad fingida- Quedan tres días para la fiesta... ¿Acaso no lo lograste?  
  
-Señora: Sakura está muy prendada del joven Li y se nota que, él la ama... en los últimos días, ha venido a la casa para pasar tiempo con ella, e incluso se sienta con nosotros para observarla... en los años que, llevo a su servicio, no he visto a su hijo tan feliz...  
  
-¿Acaso no hiciste lo que te pedí?- dijo Ieran alterándose.  
  
-Si, lo hice- admitió el sujeto.- Con dolor en mi corazón...- poniéndose de pie.- Si quiere despedirme, hágalo... pero no continuaré...  
  
-¿es otra?- preguntó Ieran mirando la decisión (y el azoramiento en su mirada) - es otra...  
  
-No hay tal otra señora Ieran...  
  
-No la hay, cierto... pero estás enamorado... No de Sakura...  
  
-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!- gritó Nieng.- me niego a hacerle daño alguno al señor Li. Está muy enamorado de la chica... no lo haré.  
  
-Buscaré alguien competente para que lo haga... - dijo Ieran retirando la mirada del joven.  
  
En ese momento una puerta corrediza de madera, se abre con estrépito atrayendo ambas miradas. La mirada Azabache de Li Meiling, chocó con la de Nieng.- ¿Cómo pudieron tratar de hacer tal cosa?- preguntaba Meiling escandalizada y acercándose a Ieran.- ¿Cómo pudo, Tía?  
  
-Esto no te concierne a ti, Meiling...  
  
-¡¡Claro que si!! ¿Acaso le pediste a Nieng que, seduciera a Sakura? ¿acaso has perdido el juicio? Y tu ¿cómo pudiste prestarte para algo así?- observando recriminadoramente al asistente de su tía.- ¡¡TU!! De todas las personas...  
  
-Señorita Meiling... no fue por mi gusto que lo hice...- respondió el sujeto.  
  
-¡¡Pensé que, eras alguien mas adecuado Nieng!! Si por dinero lo hiciste, eres un descarado...  
  
-No lo hizo por eso- dijo Ieran.- lo hizo siguiendo mis ordenes... y al no cumplirlas, está despedido.  
  
-¡¡no harás tal cosa!!- dijo Meiling molesta. - Nieng por lo menos, se arrepintió. Dice de eso mas de él, que de ti... ¿por qué haces esto?  
  
-De todos, pensé que tu, estarías de acuerdo. Después de todo, eras la primera en contra con esta relación...  
  
-¡¡Eso fue antes de conocerla!! De darme cuenta quien era... ella es honesta y quiere a Shaoran... ¡¡nunca lo he visto tan feliz!! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu propio hijo?  
  
-Mira chiquilla malcriada... es mi hijo, lo has dicho. Hago y deshago a mi gana y mi antojo...  
  
-Señora Ieran: no le hable así a Meiling.- dijo Nieng interviniendo.- Su enojo es conmigo... páguelo conmigo... yo fui quien le fallé. No Meiling...  
  
Ieran los observó a ambos y respondió.- discutir mis razones con ustedes, está de mas. Punto... - suspiró sentándose de nuevo. Miró a Nieng y preguntó.- ¿Acaso hiciste lo que te dije al principio?  
  
-Si, lo hice- sorprendiendo a Meiling.- pero ella me rechazó señora... ella quiere a señor Shaoran... eso se le nota...  
  
-¿Conoces tanto de los enamorados?  
  
-Conozco a los conocidos, señora...- dijo Nieng.  
  
-Si embargo, desconoces tu propio corazón.- observándole con intensidad. Sin entender el sujeto nada, la mirada de Ieran, se posó en Meiling, quien ante tal observación se sonrojó.  
  
Suspiró largamente para decir.- Muy bien... hablaré con Shaoran; hablaré con él seriamente... le contaré la verdad...  
  
----------------------  
  
-Oh Sakura... que hermoso traje...- dijo Meiling una vez estaban todas probándose los trajes para la noche del día siguiente.  
  
Meiling llevaba uno con un fondo en turquesa claro, decorado con unas vistosas flores tipo clavel en rojo intenso. El Kimono le caía de maravilla.- llevaré mi pelo amarrado en un moño estilo botón de rosa...- dando vuelta delante del espejo.  
  
Pero Meiling, nunca le dijo nada a Sakura, de aquel horrible episodio en la oficina de Ieran Li. Un detalle de esos, provocaría en la chica que esta huyera a Japón nuevamente. Después de todo, si se respetaba, lo haría.  
  
Sakura en ese momento, saca de una caja el vestido kimono que le correspondería a ella: era rosa con detalles de abanicos en todo su fondo.  
  
-oh, está hermoso.- decía Tomoyo sorprendiéndose.- Es una ventaja ser poderosos en un país: hacer vestidos en cuestión de días...  
  
-Gracias a las influencias de mi primo y a tus ideas Tomoyo- decía Meiling sonriéndole.  
  
-Ya quisiera ver lo que dirán esa noche.- dijo Sakura separando las cajas a su alrededor.- Meiling: Esta es la de tu tía Ieran...- sacándole aparte.- Aquí está el de Shaoran...- azorándose sutilmente.  
  
Meiling sonrió para decir- Oye: pero te sonrojas al mencionar tan siquiera su nombre... Supongo y me imagino que pasará cuando dices que lo amas...  
  
-Sakura no le ha dicho a Li que lo ama...- dijo Tomoyo como comentario.  
  
-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó Meiling incrédula.- Claro que lo ha hecho...- observando a Sakura.- ¿Verdad que si?  
  
Sakura negó con la cabeza. Sorprendiendo a Meiling con ello.  
  
-¡¡Imposible!! - dijo Meiling escandalizada- Pero Shaoran te ama... incluso dice que te quiere mucho Sakura... y eso que, él desde pequeño no es tan expresivo con nadie...  
  
Una azorada Sakura solo se quedaba observando la tela del traje de Shaoran mientras lo sostenía a su altura.  
  
-Se verá muy bien en él...- tratando de obviar los comentarios de Meiling.- ¿No creen?  
  
Tomoyo asintió entusiasmando a Sakura, pero no así Meiling.  
  
-¿No le correspondes a Shaoran, Sakura?- preguntó la joven Li.  
  
-Meiling: vine a Hong Kong a complacerlo... -respondió Sakura.- Le dije allá que lo quiero mucho. Parece imposible, pero este tiempo que llevamos juntos, es como si nos conociéramos desde siempre... pero obvias algo: Somos muy diferentes...  
  
-¿Lo dices por el dinero de los Li?  
  
Sakura no asintió. Pero tampoco lo negó. ¿Por qué siempre el dinero se convertía en obstáculo? ¿por qué?  
  
Quería a Shaoran; eso no le cabía ninguna duda. La forma en que expresaba sus sentimientos con Sakura. La forma en que le besaba. En que compartían las cosas. A pesar de que, Shaoran Li era un hombre rico, poderoso e influyente, era muy sencillo. Muy práctico.  
  
Pero, la pregunta llegó a sus cabezas y a sus labios y Meiling y Tomoyo la escucharon.- Pero ... ¿Qué ve él en mi?- atrayendo las miradas de ambas. -¿Bromeas? - preguntó Tomoyo.- Sakura: pensé que, habíamos aclarado eso...  
  
-Mi primo te ama...  
  
-El amor no nace de un día a otro... es una ilusión...  
  
-¡No no lo es!!- gritó Meiling incluso estrellando el vestido en el suelo con ímpetu.- Si fuera así, entonces ¿por qué Shaoran te traería?- aferrándole sus manos ante la sorpresa de Sakura- Escúchame muy bien, muchachita testaruda, porque no lo volveré a repetir: Shaoran está ahora, como nunca lo he visto... nunca en todos los años que, llevamos juntos... incluso mi tía Ieran lo encuentra feliz. Shaoran es el tipo de hombre que, nunca se casaría... creo que, eso eran sus planes: nunca establecerse con nadie...  
  
-Pero aun es muy joven Meiling- dijo Tomoyo ante aquella confesión.- Puede casarse...  
  
-Ahora, si... pero ni sus hermanas, ni yo y mucho menos, su madre, lo veían con ese propósito... Ahora, ha traído a esta chica.- señalando a Sakura.- se que, en un principio no te soportaba, Sakura... pero he llegado a ver, lo que mi primo y lo que los demás que llegan a conocerte, ven en ti. Si acaso, si tal vez mi primo y tu terminan juntos, nada me haría mas feliz... pero por favor, si tienes aun dudas, quisiera que se las dieras a entender... se las aclararas.  
  
-Shaoran y yo no planeamos casarnos..  
  
-Eso piensas tu. Shaoran te ha traído aquí con un propósito claro: si terminan en matrimonio, mejor aun...  
  
-¡Somos dos desconocidos!  
  
-me disculparás pero como se dieron las cosas entre ustedes, creo que se tratan de cuerpos nuevos, pero almas pérdidas. Shaoran no me cuenta como se conocieron pero Tomoyo si.- señalando a la prima de la joven.- Y créeme Sakura: las cosas como se dieron, fueron en si, predestinadas...  
  
Eso bastó; aquella declaración de la chica Li, hizo que la mirada de Sakura cambiara. Aun con el traje en manos salió de aquel salón antes las miradas alegres de Meiling y algo confundidas de Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Y ahora, a donde va?- preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Supongo que, a poner las cosas en claro...  
  
-----------  
  
-¡¡Eriol!!- llamó la chica por el pasillo a la alta figura de cabellos negros que observaba cerrando una puerta.- ¿Has visto a Shaoran?  
  
-Hola Sakura... - contestó él con una sonrisa. Pero notó la mirada conflictiva de su amiga y enseriándose preguntó.- ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
-Necesito hablar con Shaoran...- respondió.- ¿lo has visto?  
  
-Si...- respondió él- está ahí...- señalando una de las habitaciones de la gran casa.- ¿Qué es eso?- observando lo que ella traía en mano.- ¿Es uno de los disfraces?  
  
-De los Kimonos...- respondió ella observando la puerta.  
  
-¿Dónde está Tomoyo?- preguntó.  
  
-Midiéndose el de ella.  
  
-¿En serio?- azorándose que fue notado por la chica.- Bueno, iré a ver si necesita ayuda...- marchándose por el pasillo sin siquiera despedirse.  
  
Sakura tocó dos veces e ingresó pero sin escuchar la voz "pase". Notó que era, una especie de estudio. Un estudio muy distinto al de la señora Li, porque lo había visto e había ingresado. Pero ¿Cuál era este? Incluso, Shaoran usaba era el de su madre de ves en cuando.  
  
Todo era en madera, incluso los libreros. Habían montones de libros cubiertos por puertas de cristales e iluminados. Una visión muy moderna para una casa que era típicamente china.  
  
Muy conservadora también, notó una enorme foto donde se observaba a dos personas: una, era Shaoran. Otra, su madre. Pero su madre tendría ahí, la edad de Sakura.  
  
-Su padre...- dijo ella en un murmullo. Notando en efecto a segunda vista, que el sujeto se asemejaba a Shaoran, pero no era él.  
  
Caminó al escritorio notándole muchos papeles sobre ellos. Parecían cartas. Cartas que fueron sacadas de sus sobres. Lo notó: las cartas estaban amarradas con un listón color café que ahora, se encontraba a un lado, cerca del ordenador (parecía un modelo algo viejo) y un teléfono con fax.  
  
Entonces, fue cuando lo vio y su corazón dio un sobresalto: era la foto que ella le obsequió; la foto estaba colocada en un precioso marco de madera con el diseño de un dragón. La foto estaba desplegada sobre su escritorio mostrándose solo al ocupante del mismo.  
  
Las cartas aun continuaban encima del escritorio y si no hubiera sido por las palabras "querido Xiaolan:" esas cartas no hubieran llamado su atención.  
  
Quería sentarse, pero no podía. Tomando con duda una de aquellas cartas esa se leía en chino, lo siguiente: "Hoy llovió aquí... no pudimos salir a los jardines. Deberías verlos: son enormes... muchos árboles... mas que los que nos sentábamos en tu casa. Lamento mucho no haber estado contigo en tu cumpleaños... si quería... créeme... eres muy especial para mi, para no ser así. Un beso desde aquí, Mai."  
  
-¿Mai? ¿Quién es Mai?- dijo ella no preocupándose de hablar en voz baja.  
  
Entonces detrás de ella, escuchó un susurro: como si algo se arrastrara. Pero era imposible: Había solo un librero detrás de ella.  
  
Siguió viendo y releyendo entre las cartas: muchas decían mas o menos lo mismo.  
  
-¿Sakura?- dijo una voz detrás de ella, para hacerla saltar de la silla. - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Sakura estaba nerviosa: Primero al ser descubierta de esa manera. Espiando entre sus cosas. No era correcto y ella lo sabía.  
  
-Vine a hablar contigo...- dijo Sakura con nervios y aun con el traje de Shaoran en una mano.  
  
Ahí lo notó: Shaoran estaba con el torso desnudo. Por lo que parecía iba a tomar una ducha cuando sintió el ruido.  
  
Ella se sonrojó violentamente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él.  
  
-Eh...-decía ella sin poder articular palabra. Ahí lo señaló.  
  
-Oh. Lo siento...- dijo él yéndose por el librero medio abrir. Ahí, Sakura reparó: Era una especie de puerta. Volvió abotonándose una camisa. Pero eso no quitaba aun así la azorada y apenada mirada de ella del sujeto.-¿Mejor?  
  
Ella asintió apenada e hizo que él se sonriera.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el joven.  
  
-Vine a charlar contigo...-dijo Sakura- pero ... vine en mal momento- tratando de irse, pero él le aferró del brazo.  
  
-¿Bromeas? Desde el desayuno no te había visto...- respondió él aun no dejándole ir.- Me alegro que hayas venido...  
  
-No sabía que, era tu alcoba...- dijo ella algo apenada.  
  
-Este es mi estudio privado... lo uso solo para mi uso personal. No todos entran aquí...  
  
-Vi a Eriol salir de aquí...  
  
-Ah eso.- sonrió Li algo apenado.- Bueno, estábamos hablando. Él puede entrar. Mi madre también pero mis hermanas, no... Meiling; bueno Meiling es Meiling, por mas que le dije que era mi espacio, no lo entiende...  
  
-Ah lo siento...- se disculpó ella. - no lo sabía...  
  
-No importa... ¿qué quieres hablarme?- cruzándose de brazos y con la mirada en la chica. Pero esta, parecía que la valentía se le había ido.  
  
-si estás ocupado, vuelvo en otro momento...  
  
-Oye: cualquiera creería que, estás asustada de decirme algo...- y ahí notando lo que llevaba en la mano. - ¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Tu disfraz... para la fiesta...  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
  
Sakura no sabía a quien observar: si a Shaoran o las cartas. Las miraba una y la otra.  
  
-¿Quién es Xiaolan.?- preguntó ella ingenuamente.  
  
Suspiró para responderle.- Soy yo...  
  
-¿Quién es Mai?  
  
-Una vieja amiga...  
  
-¿Tienen mucho conociéndose?  
  
-Si... desde que éramos niños...- dudando decirle.- En verdad Mai, fue una chica muy especial para mi...  
  
Ella miró nuevamente el rostro y la mirada que irradiaba Shaoran. Era una chica. Esas cosas, se notaban.- ¿Mai era especial?  
  
Shaoran asintió.  
  
-¿Por qué dices era?  
  
-Porque así es... esas cartas, las escribió Mai cuando se fue al internado... hace años...  
  
-ah bueno... pensé que...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿qué pensaste?- preguntó el joven observándole.  
  
-¿por qué las conservaste?- preguntó ella sonriéndole. -Bueno...- tosió incomodo.- La verdad es que, no lo se...  
  
-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó ella mirándole extrañada y al final sonrió para decirle.- ¿Acaso las guardaste por algún sentimiento?  
  
-No lo se en realidad...- respondió el sujeto.  
  
Ella se sonrió una vez mas y colocándole el disfraz en sus manos y levantándose de puntitas dijo muy cerca de su rostro.- Es bueno que, recuerdes aquel pasado que, te llena de tantos recuerdos...- sorprendiéndole a él los pocos centímetros entre su rostro y el de la chica de mirada esmeralda. En verdad ella, para acercarse tenía que ponerse de puntitas prácticamente, dada la altura del sujeto.-bonitos recuerdos... ¿no crees Shaoran?  
  
Él no resistió tentando y besando sus labios dulcemente. Aquellos besos de los cuales no habían tenido oportunidad de expresarse uno al otro muy frecuentemente, en esos días. Shaoran con sus ocupaciones y Sakura, con aquella fiesta.  
  
Pero cuando se separaron para respirar, Sakura estaba sonrojada y Shaoran sonriéndole misteriosamente.  
  
-¿De que te ríes?-preguntó ella. Pero él la tomó por la cintura atrayéndole a él nuevamente.  
  
-De lo divino que me besas...- colocándole mas roja que de costumbre.- Pero me sorprende como te apenas conmigo...  
  
-Está en mi naturaleza, creo...- susurró ella con una sutil sonrisa.  
  
Pronto estaban besándose nuevamente. Pero no era pausado ya. Los besos se volvían mas intensos y profundos.  
  
Porque esa química era notable entre ambos.  
  
Pero un estruendo en la puerta de aquel salón y la voz del mayordomo que gritaba - ¡¡Señor!!- hizo que ambas figuras se separaran.  
  
-¡¡TU!!- se escuchó la voz de Touya Kinomoto y pronto este buscaba el cuello de Shaoran Li con sus manos.  
  
-¡¡Touya, detente!!- gritaba Yukito abalanzándose a su amigo.  
  
-¡¡AY Hermano: ¿qué haces??!!!- se sorprendió Sakura azoradísima al ser descubierta por su hermano y en tan privada escena.  
  
-¡¡OYE SUÉLTAME!!- decía el jefe de la casa al hermano de su novia.- ¡¡¡ME MATAS!!!  
  
-Hermano: Suelta a Shaoran- decía Sakura alarmada. Incluso, Wei a pesar de ser un anciano, trataba de separarlos.  
  
-¡¡TE VOY A MATAR PERVERTIDO!!-  
  
-¡¡YA BASTA!!- gritó Sakura sacando fuerzas e interponiéndose entre las manos de Touya, las de defensa de Shaoran y Yukito de su lado, desprendiendo a su amigo del cuello y el cuerpo de su novio.- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?  
  
-Defendiéndote de este corruptor... -señalando a Shaoran mientras este enderezaba su camisa.- ¡¡Pervertido!!  
  
-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Li.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-¡¡A mi no me reclames!!  
  
-¿Qué hacen en Hong Kong?- preguntó Sakura a Yukito aun molesta con su hermano. Shaoran y Touya seguían en una lucha visual.  
  
-Vinimos a visitarte...- dijo Yukito sonriendo sutilmente.  
  
-No. Vinimos a llevarte a Japón...- dijo Touya aun sin dejar de mirar a Li.  
  
-No voy a Japón...me quedo aquí... tengo una fiesta que organizo...  
  
-Ah eso no: Vine a llevarte a Japón y no me iré sin ti...  
  
-Has lo que quieras Touya- dijo Sakura molesta- Estoy cansada que, me trates como a una niña... ¡¡No soy una niña!! Si quieres, quédate... sino, vuelve por donde viniste... yo me voy a casa, el día que planeé...  
  
En ese momento, el teléfono sonó. Pero Shaoran lo respondió diciendo al escuchar a quien llamaba.- Ahora, no puedo hablar... llama luego...- cerrando y dejando a una Mai sorprendida.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó la chica, con el auricular en su mano, pues escuchó conversaciones o discusiones muy cerca de Shaoran.  
  
-Sakura irá a Japón el día acordado- Dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Tu no te metas- dijo de mala gana - ¿y se puede saber que hacían aquí ustedes dos?  
  
-debo preguntarle eso a usted... -reclamó Shaoran Li cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Bueno señor Li- dijo Wei algo apenado.- parte de eso es mi culpa: él preguntó por la señorita Sakura y le dije que, estaban a solas en su sala privada...  
  
-¡¡COSA INAPROPIADA!!- gritó Touya.  
  
-Por favor baja la voz- dijo Yukito molesto.- ¡Estás en casa de otras personas!  
  
-Disculpen...- se escuchó la voz provenir de la puerta y atrayendo todas las miradas.  
  
-¿Mai? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shaoran Li sorprendido.- ¿NO acabas de llamar por el teléfono?  
  
-Si, estaba en la puerta... llamé porque no había nadie respondiendo el timbre ¿qué ocurre? - observando el rostro de incertidumbre y cierta molestia en la chica de mirada esmeralda que no conocía. Mas allá vio el sujeto de cabellos café con cara de asesino en serie no quitarle la mirada a Shaoran y de ahí notó la de preocupación y bondad en el tercero de cabellos grisáceos.- ¿Interrumpo algo?  
  
Para la gran cantidad de sirvientes de la casa Li, era un tanto extraño que no hubiera nadie.  
  
-¿Tu eres Mai Tsu?- preguntó Sakura olvidándose un instante de la disputa de la cual era miembro en ese salón.  
  
-Así es...- respondió ella algo aturdida ante la cara de asesino de Touya Kinomoto. En cierta forma, se preguntaba en su mente "si ese sujeto era peligroso" .  
  
-Bueno, señores... si no les importa ¿que tal si los llevo a sus habitaciones?_ preguntaba Wei con tal amabilidad como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
-esa es una buena idea señor...- dijo Yukito sonriendo amablemente. Tomó a Touya del brazo y se lo llevaba (en contra de su voluntad y ante sus quejas) de aquel salón.  
  
Una vez las puertas se cerraron, quedando Sakura, Mai Tsu y Shaoran.  
  
-Así que supongo que tu eres la chica llamada Sakura- dijo Mai sonriéndole.  
  
Sakura notaba que, en efecto era una chica frágil como un cristal. Sus ojos largos y destellantes y aquella figura delgada pero de estatura larga, le observaba con interés para nada disimulado.- Es un placer conocer a quien conquistó a nuestro Xiaolan.  
  
-Sakura: Ella es mi vieja amiga, Mai Tsu; ella es Sakura...  
  
Mai saludó con una cabezadita que Sakura respondió. Pero con un notable nerviosismo dijo.- Eh... lo siento... tengo cosas que hacer...- retirándose de allí con gran rapidez.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa? ¿se encontrará enferma?- se preocupó Mai Tsu con sinceridad.  
  
-De seguro es por el episodio que su hermano acaba de interpretar...  
  
-¿Era su hermano ese grandote? - hablando de la alta figura de Touya Kinomoto.  
  
Shaoran asintió diciéndole- Ese es el sujeto del que te hablé: El único que no le agrada toda esta idea de Sakura y yo...  
  
-¡¡Eso es perfecto!!- dijo ella sonriéndole y con coqueta voz preguntó.- oye ¿será soltero?- mirando a la puerta.  
  
-no lo se... no lo creo... no me interesa...- dijo él exasperado y sentándose a un lado.- Ese sujeto estuvo a punto de matarme esta noche...  
  
-No sabía que estaba en Hong Kong...  
  
-Ni yo tampoco.- dijo Shaoran. Ahí notó que Mai observaba con interés las cartas escritas con su puño y letra.- Eh...tengo una explicación para esto...  
  
-Conservaste mis cartas....- dijo ella con cierta felicidad.  
  
-Eras mi mejor amiga...  
  
-Aun así lo sigo siendo...- y mirando nuevamente a la puerta susurró diciendo.- Oye ¿Puedes presentarme al hermano de Sakura?- sorprendiendo a Li, quien si se pudiera haber desmayado, lo hubiera hecho.- ¿por favor, si?- con rostro de cachorro arrepentido.  
  
-Mai ¿Para que quieres conocerlo?  
  
-Pues a ver... ¿Qué pueden hacer un chico como él y una chica como yo?- preguntó con cierta ironía en su voz.- Además, me gustan los imposibles: él se nota que, es imposible...  
  
-¡¡MAI!!_ gritó Shaoran .- No quiero escuchar esto...  
  
-Ah ¿por qué no? ¿No que tienes una fiesta en estos días?  
  
-Así es...  
  
-Bueno, perfecta oportunidad: háblame de él... dime todo lo que sepas de él...  
  
-¿por qué él? - preguntó Li después de un instante.- ¿por qué?  
  
-ya te dije, me gustan los imposibles... -sonrió orgullosa- Además, es guapo...  
  
-Tienes unos gustos...  
  
-No critiques mis gustos Shaoran Li, porque entonces, ponte tu y tu novia en tela de juicio...- apuntó la coqueta dama delante de su amigo.  
  
-¿Desde cuando eres así, tan abierta?  
  
-Desde que tienes un cuñado tan guapo como ese...- sonriéndole con cierta ternura- Por favor, Shaoran... ¿por fis, si?  
  
A él solo le quedó dejar caer con fuerza su cabeza en el escritorio mientras las suplicas de Mai formaban parte del sonido en la habitación.  
  
No sabiendo los aprietos que le traería a él la presencia tan cercana de la mujer.  
  
--------------------  
  
Continuará....  
  
^-^ hola... primeramente miles de disculpas a todos ustedes... se que, me he tardado mas de la cuenta: lo se... ¡¡Ahora lo he dejado hasta aquí!!! Oigan: ¿Saben todas las cosas que un lío de confusiones pueden ocasionar???  
  
¡Ay no pude evitarlo! Touya interrumpiendo en ese preciso momento... lo siento pero la idea me encantó- Crystal es mala cuando quiere según Megumi.- pero es que, no me pude resistir ¿qué pasaría si ellos fueran encontrados por Touya? es mi manía :P:P:P  
  
La verdad es que, pensaba terminarlo en este capitulo, pero ¿qué importa esperar mas, no? Además el siguiente capitulo si es el final... es que, este se estaba volviendo muy largo ^o^  
  
¡¡¡muchas gracias por todos los correos y reviews!!! A los últimos que me han escrito y no lo habían hecho antes, gracias infinitas.  
  
Ahora si, el ultimo capitulo es el próximo, lo juro. - Crystal levanta su mano y hace señal de "Cross my heart and hope to die"  
  
Comentarios, dudas, explicaciones, tomatazos y a mi Eriol por mensajería: A Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	4. cuarto y ultimo capitulo: Un amor sin im...

**"Ocurrió Después de año Nuevo"**

**Por Crystal.-**

**Nota: Los personajes son extraídos de la serie CCS de CLAMP. Tiene todos los derechos reservados y esto lo hago solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Esto pertenece a un UA: No hay magia, cartas y demás hechos ocurridos en la serie o en el manga (por mas encantador que nos encontremos a Yue y a Touya o en todo caso, los hechos en si :P por algo es que nos gusta tanto ¿no?)**

Continuación de Ocurrió en Navidad. -  

**-CUARTA PARTE-**

**-UNA DECISI"N NO IMPORTANDO LAS CONSECUENCIAS...**

La fiesta organizada en la casa Li, fue el evento social y mas importante hasta ese instante y del cual Ieran Li estaba segura que, se hablaría incluso meses después. La comida fue exquisita y de primera mano, los trajes todos hermosos y el decorado, digno y ejemplificando con detallismo la antigua Japón.  A pesar de todo aquello, Shaoran Li tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Caminaba ya a paso doble siendo observado a esa hora en la mañana, extrañamente por los sirvientes que, organizaban y limpiaban en los pasillos, recogían hojillas o regaban las plantas en el pasillo interior de la magnifica mansión.

Llegó al despacho en donde creía que la encontraría, pero se equivocó: aun no estaba allí. 

Respiró profundo pero aun con el ceño fruncido ante lo escuchado la noche anterior... 

Pero en vez de ser un momento memorable de su vida, mas aun, de los momentos con Sakura, en su estadía en Hong Kong, Pero todo lo que consideraría un sueño, se volvió parte de una terrible pesadilla.

Pero su intuición decía que, su madre tenía algo que ver con lo ocurrido.

**----------- Flash Back...**

_Estaba vistiéndose y preparándose para la fiesta a pesar de que, ya había empezado. Una vez se colocó su traje y mirándose en el espejo, escuchó como tocaron dos veces a al puerta.  En el reflejo del espejo notó a su madre, vestida con un kimono color té y con un abanico japonés en su mano._

_-Te ves bien hijo...-declaró la mujer sonriéndole sutilmente._

_-Usted también...- respondió él y se dirigió a otro lado para tomar algo de  una gaveta.- Es para Sakura...- declaró el sujeto mostrándole la caja aterciopelada.  Incluso la abrió para que su madre observara sorprendida el contenido de la misma - ¿Qué opina?- mientras observaba la reacción de su madre ante la joya._

_-Es un hermoso relicario...-declaró su madre ante la joya.  Era en oro blanco y tenía grabado en su reverso dos "S" entrelazadas.- ¿Por qué esto? ¿por qué no una sortija?_

_-Madre: si le presento a Sakura con una sortija saldrá huyendo por la puerta...- sonrió para imaginarse aquel episodio.  Pero era lo que mas le fascinaba de su relación con Sakura: el reto que representaba su romance.  _

_-¿Acaso no quiere comprometerse?_

_-si quiere... pero que nos conozcamos primero. No comprometeré mi relación con ella... pero...- sacando otra caja de otra gaveta declaró.- Si lo he pensado...- extendiéndole la pequeña cajita.- No sabes como lo he pensado..._

_Ieran Li abrió la cajita notándose una hermosa sortija de aro blanco con una gran esmeralda y pequeños diamantes rodeándoles. Escuchó a su hijo decir.- Otra cosa hubiera sido muy simplona... aunque ella es algo sencilla, pero no me digno con algo menos para ella..._

_Ieran lo observaba en silencio pero su rostro no era de felicidad.  Mas bien de incertidumbre.  Su hijo tomó nuevamente ambas cajas de sus manos y depositó una en su gaveta mientras la otra la ocultó en el interior de su disfraz._

_-Está pálida.- dijo Shaoran notando como su madre le miraba con intensidad pero al mismo tiempo algo nerviosa.- ¿Se enfermará? – pues Ieran no era del tipo que se pusiera nerviosa fácilmente. _

_-Tenemos que hablar...- dijo seriamente.  Eso incluso atrajo la mirada de su único hijo varón._

_-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Quedé con Sakura que entraríamos juntos al salón... como ella no conoce mucha gente..._

_-Si, lo siento... pero tiene que ser ahora..._

_Shaoran Li escuchando la aguda voz de su madre se enserió y se cruzó de brazos para escucharla._

_-He hecho algo malo... muy malo... – explicó serenamente pero igualmente, algo molesta e incomoda por la situación y lo que le revelaría a su hijo._

_-¿Malo dice?- preguntó extrañándose ante aquello- ¿cómo que, malo? _

_-Mira: siempre he querido lo mejor para ustedes; después de todo son mis hijos.  Cuando te fuiste de aquí, días antes de las fiestas y cócteles, supuse que, huías de mi, de mis ideas para comprometerte... – viéndolo fruncir su rostro.- Pero debí imaginarme que ibas a ser tan testarudo como tu padre... he olvidado lo que es ser joven y elegir a tu propio esposo o destino en todo caso... por esto siempre pediré tu perdón..._

_-No creo comprenderla..._

_-Cuando llegaste con ella aquí...- dudó explicarle.- Tuve mis vacilaciones ... es decir ¿Enamorarte de ella? Es notable que la amas mucho a pesar de conocerla por tan poco tiempo, pero... no estaba segura de ella..._

_-sigo sin comprender...- declaró el joven Li._

_-En un minuto... lo harás... – tosiendo incomoda.- Mira: yo, le pedí a mi asistente que me ayudara con algo. Algo que, consideré importante.  Pero que he comprobado que fue un error. – no dándole los detalles de que le pidió a Nieng. Sin vacilaciones, dijo lo que pensaba acerca de la joven.-  No creo que Sakura sea la mujer indicada para ti Shaoran- sorprendiendo a su hijo.- Es mas, no creo que ella pueda con las responsabilidades que conciernen a ser esposa de un Li y mas que todo, esposa tuya..._

_-¿Cuestionas mis decisiones?_

_-Tengo mas años que tu y mas experiencia para hacerlo...- declaró Ieran Li con firmeza._

_-Madre: Sakura es una mujer de las pocas en este mundo. Tal vez por ello es que siento algo especial y único por ella. Lamento que ella, no esté a tus expectativas..._

_-pero ¿Está a las tuyas? En serio Shaoran- dijo Ieran exasperada e interrumpiéndole.- Sakura es muy buena chica, no dudo pero ... ¿Acaso la vez como tu esposa? ¿cómo alguien para toda la vida?_

_Shaoran guardó silencio unos instantes observándole reciamente. Incluso el tono de su voz era algo seco y distante.- Usted no está de acuerdo en nuestra relación._

_-Estoy de acuerdo que tengas novia pero se nota que, es débil.. muy débil...  una Li debe de tener un carácter fuerte, rígido y decidido. _

_-Ella tiene carácter. Tiene ideas claras de lo que quiere y eso es señal de fuerza, a mi entender... y sabe cumplir con responsabilidades..._

_-Aun no me has respondido la pregunta... ¿Ves acaso a Sakura como tu esposa en el mañana Shaoran? – este no respondió para ella continuar.- Me gusta Mai..._

_-¡Mai! ¿Cuándo Mai entró en esta conversación?- preguntó escandalizado._

_-Desde que la vi aquí en la fiesta de Navidad. Me sorprendió verla, lo admito; pero me gustó Mai. Incluso pensaba que, sabías que ella estaba aquí. Desde pequeño eran muy apegados... cosa que admito que, no me agradaba pues eran muy pequeños.  Cuando sus padres decidieron enviarla a ese internado, me vi finalmente en paz.- sorprendiendo a su hijo.- Es que eras muy pequeño y el apego de ambos podía tomarse como amor...- haciendo una pausa.- Créeme: solo quiero para ti lo mejor._

_-Lo de Mai era amor de niños. Mai y yo no nos atraemos madre.  Eso ha quedado mas claro que nunca en estos días- mirándole.- Lo de Sakura... es totalmente diferente. Y Mai conoce a Sakura y no ha declarado su amor, porque simplemente no existe.  Ella es como una hermana para mi._

_-Bueno, bueno... pero solo quiero que lo pienses Shaoran... en verdad, quisiera que por el futuro de la familia y como siempre has seguido mis sabios consejos, pienses lo que te dije._

_-Está equivocada... Sakura y yo podemos estar juntos..._

_-Recuerda que en esta familia, no aceptamos los divorcios. – dijo para sustentar su decisión.- Ahora es muy fácil casarse por capricho y después si no funciona, terminarlo todo y cada uno a su villa. _

_-Te equivocas con Sakura...- defendió el sujeto._

_-Yo quisiera que lo pensaras al menos...- declaró antes de salir de la habitación._

Una vez su imponente presencia salió del lugar, Shaoran cayó pesadamente en una de las sillas de allí.  ¿En verdad su madre se había puesto en el plan de arruinarle la vida? ¿Su vida? ¿de que no quería a Sakura?

- _Fin del flash back-_

-Buenos días señor Li- dijo Nieng encontrándoselo a su paso.  

Cuando Li cruzó a su lado, se detuvo y sin siquiera responderle - ¿Dónde está mi madre?- con voz de mando y de un humor fatal.

El fiel asistente de Ieran Li, notó que, ese no era en efecto un buen día del jefe de la familia.

-no, no lo se señor- respondió educadamente.. - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Sacudió su cabeza y continuó su camino sin siquiera devolverle la mirada al asistente.

Este se quedó rígido como estatua. 

-Hola Nieng- dijo Meiling con una voz dulce y coqueta.  Se aferró del brazo del asistente.

-¡Señorita Meiling!- dijo el sujeto soltándose de su agarre. El pobre sujeto estaba tan pendiente de la conducta del hijo de su ama, que no se percató que Meiling estaba a su lado. 

- ¿Qué pasa si nos ven?

-¿eso te importa tanto?- preguntó con un dejo en su voz. Lo notó preocupado y declaró.- Si es por mi primo, yo se enfrentarme a él... despreocúpate...

Era notorio que, algo pasó la noche anterior para que Meiling se llevara "tan bien" con el asistente de Ieran.   

Y es que, en verdad, el sujeto era bien parecido.

Y Ieran Li, sabía muy bien de la atracción del sujeto por su sobrina.

-Te quería preguntar si me acompañas a llevar a Sakura al aeropuerto y después, podemos, no se...- dijo tímidamente.- ¿Almorzar tal vez? – mirándole como observaba el pasillo sin prestarle atención.

Pero un sonrojo formaba parte del rostro del sujeto. Aunque, circunstancias mas preocupantes atraían su atención.

-¿Nieng? – decía Meiling.- ¿Nieng? ¡Escúchame!!- gritó finalmente trayendo al sujeto a la realidad.

-Disculpe señorita Meiling.- se excusó el asistente. – pero su primo está hoy de peor humor que nunca...

-Es que... Sakura rompió con él anoche...- sorprendiendo al sujeto.

-¿Qué? ¿cuándo usted se enteró?

-Pues anoche...- declaró ella sonriéndole.- Justo antes de "lo nuestro"

El sujeto se puso de mil colores y tartamudeando recordó sus asignaciones ( y para colmo estaba aplastando los papeles que llevaba en mano).- Eh... disculpe usted....- haciendo reverencias- pero tengo cosas que hacer...-yéndose por el pasillo. Pero ella le aferró por la muñeca.

-¿No me acompañarás a almorzar?- preguntó ella con voz entrecortada. Y cuando él se volteó la encontró cabizbaja.

Suspiró largamente y sin pensarlo, alzó la cara de la chica con su mano.  Sonrió sutilmente fijando su mirada en la azabache de sus ojos pardos para decir.- Será un placer Meiling...

La chica enfocó su mirada en el guapo rostro del elegante asistente de Ieran mientras en su mente la pregunta de "¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de tal sujeto tan cerca de ti?"

-Es una cita entonces- sonrió ella alejándose por el pasillo con una sonrisa.

Ahí fue cuando el sujeto, analizó lo dicho por Meiling y su voz tembló al repetir lo dicho por ella.- "¿U... una ... Ci... ta?" 

Mientras eso pasaba, el joven Li iba aun recordando los momentos vividos la noche anterior. 

**--- Flash Back--- **

_Pensaba en lo dicho por su madre al salir de aquel lugar. después pensaba en Sakura. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era que, él si quería su aprobación. Pero si no la obtenía ¿Iba a permitir que lo de ellos terminara? ¿qué porque Sakura no estaba a las "EXPECTATIVAS ESPECIALES DE SU FAMILIA" terminaría con ella? ¿la iba a dejar ir simplemente a Japón? _

_Entonces si eso pasaba, Touya Kinomoto habría tenido razón: Era solo un  aprovechador de inocentes chicas.  _

_-¡RAYOS!- gritó sacudiendo su cabeza a todas direcciones. Incluso aferró con sus manos la manta de su cama estrujándole entre estas. _

_Adoraba a Sakura. Nunca en su vida, ni siquiera con Mai, se había sentido así, de esa manera.  Ahora Mai aparecía poniendo a dudar a la misma Ieran.  Pero Mai fue educada y creciendo bajo una estricta educación, familias y raíces que la ponían por delante de Sakura en ese detalle.  A Ieran le gustaba por eso Mai. Pero en el pasado, no le agradó la relación de su hijo y la chica desapareció. Ahora, Ieran veía todo aquello que deseaba en sí misma para su hijo y para la familia Li. _

_Pero la verdad era que, Mai era una amiga.  ¿Complacería a su familia y a la sociedad, dejando escapar el amor solo por una estúpida tradición? ¿porque su madre se lo exigía? _

_Se sentía en un vórtice: una enorme espiral que donde quiera que mirara, no podía sostenerse.  No había de donde aferrarse. Su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que se sentía mareado ya._

_Los sonidos de músicas de instrumentos tradicionales de Japón llegaron a sus oídos.  Ya la fiesta había dado inicio.  Se levantó y se arregló su pelo y mirándose una vez mas en el reflejo, vio la cara de Sakura detrás de él._

_Pensaba que era un espejismo  pero en verdad sus ojos verdes le miraban con ternura y un brillo inusitado.  Pensó que era una ilusión hasta que escuchó su voz decirle.- Te ves bien..._

_Se volteó extasiado para observarle en un precioso kimono de tonos color mármol con pequeñas flores color rosa y su pelo recogido con un listón rosa por igual. Sus labios estaban pintados con un brillo y sus mejillas tenían rubor: Si era pintado o era natural no le importaban al sujeto.  Este estaba hipnotizado ante la imagen._

_-Sakura... vaya...- dijo acercándose con una sonrisa.- Vaya...- mirándole de arriba abajo y no ocurriéndosele un cumplido en esos instantes, dada la hermosa imagen frente a él, solo dijo nuevamente..- Vaya..._

_Ella sonrió azorándose aun mas y preguntó.- ¿Es todo lo que irás a decir?_

_-¿Cuándo entraste?_

_-Hace un momento...- sonrió algo nerviosa. Incluso él lo notó.- ¿Vamos ya, no?_

_¿Acaso ella había visto lo que había pasado en esos instantes? ¿acaso ella había notado como aquella actuación departe de él ante la confusión de decisiones que ocupaban su corazón? No podría saberlo._

_Pero si le preguntaba, eso traería mas preguntas y entonces se vería en la necesidad de decirle: De contarle toda la verdad. _

_Ella le miraba con ternura y pronto ambos caminaban por los pasillos iluminados de la casa y algunos invitados llegaban en esos momentos.  _

_Sakura avanzó a su lado pero su corazón lo sentía roto:  roto en miles de pedazos que no aseguraba si alguna vez se recobraría. _

_Porque para su mala suerte (o su bendición) había escuchado claramente la conversación de madre e hijo. E incluso, Ieran la vio al momento de marcharse de la alcoba de su único hijo. _

**---------- Mientras en otro lado una chica aun sollozaba los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior. --- **

**-Flash Back.- **

_-¿Así se siente?- preguntó Sakura al verla cerrar la puerta detrás de si.  Ella no le respondió.- No me cree adecuada para él..._

_-Eres una buena chica Sakura. La cual no dudo que, tendrá futuros pretendientes por montón... pero Shaoran tiene muchas responsabilidades. Responsabilidades que como esposa de él tendría que lidiar alguien que fue educado para esos propósitos.  Y por mas preparada que estés, no es posible que tengas lo que necesita la familia... y quien él elija por esposa, tendrá que al mismo tiempo de casarse con Shaoran, se casará con toda la sociedad de Hong Kong y en sí de la misma familia Li.  Tu no reúnes tales condiciones. _

_Sus ojos estaban con lagrimas.  Rebosantes de lagrimas pero lagrimas que, no se las mostraría a Ieran Li.  Ambas estaban de pie, frente a frente y firmes ante lo dicho por Ieran._

_-Pero ¿para que es todo esto entonces?- preguntó Sakura observándole.-_

_-Para tu viaje de despedida.  No dudo que vuelvas a Hong Kong...- tratando de tocar su mejilla pero ella se alejó.- Bueno, se que debes de estar enojada conmigo. Pero créeme: les he hecho un favor a ambos... _

_-Usted quiere lo mejor para su familia y usted... no que su hijo sea feliz...- dijo decidida._

_Ella sonrió sutilmente para decirle.- Shaoran no irá en contra de la familia por ti.  Créeme: lo se. _

_-¿por qué esperó hasta ahora para decírselo? – preguntó con su corazón acongojado._

_-Porque en cualquier otro momento, no me habría escuchado.  – Marchándose por su lado con dirección a los salones donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo dijo.- cambia esa cara.  No quiero que se ponga triste. Piensa que, con este sacrificio ambos se salvarán de un terrible mañana._

****

**_---------------_**

****

_-¿Sakura?- dijo Shaoran atrayéndole a la realidad y sonrió sutilmente diciendo.- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Nada- se disculpó la chica._

_Ahí notó que habían mas personas allí; muchos representantes e importantes personas del Ministerio de Hong Kong. Funcionarios y demás.  Sakura saludó a todos con afabilidad tratando de olvidar el episodio pasado con Ieran Li. _

_Pero Tomoyo y Eriol se dieron cuenta._

_-Sakura está triste... se le nota- dijo Tomoyo mirándole de lo lejos._

_-Ya deja de espiar a tu prima... está con Li.- dijo Eriol observando de reojo a la joven-. Se nota algo aturdida; Debe de ser tanta gente desconocida..._

_-No Eriol...- dijo Tomoyo algo preocupada.- Algo pasa...- acercándose a su prima y dejando a su prometido atrás. _

_-¿Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo tocándole el hombro.  Shaoran hablaba a su lado con el dueño de una importante cadena de televisión en Hong Kong.- ¿Estás bien?_

_Ella asintió tratando de sonreír, pero apenas movió los labios._

_-No, no lo estás...- declaró Tomoyo y dirigiéndose a Li aclaró.- Disculpen- saludó la joven Tomoyo - Sakura y yo daremos una vuelta por los jardines ¿De acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo...- dijo Li mirando a Sakura y luego a Tomoyo._

_Pero Meiling que estaba a un lado notó la improvisada salida de ambas Japonesas y miró mas allá: Ieran Li hablaba con su madre pero notó que dirigió su mirada al par que salía._

_¿Acaso Ieran había hecho o dicho algo?_

_No se sentó a esperar que alguien le contara despajes lo que ocurría.  Con decisión de dirigía a la salida cuando Mai le tomó por un brazo diciendo.- ¡¡Meiling: Caramba, cuanto has crecido!!- viéndole vestir un Kimono._

_-Mai ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- le miró sorprendida. _

_-Pues tengo un tiempo aquí ya..._

_-Se que tienes tiempo en Hong Kong... pensé que te ibas después de Navidad._

_-Bueno es cierto, pero me quedé para ver a Xiaolang._

-él tiene novia...

_-Cosa que veo que, no te afecta ya...- rió la chica.- ¡Ay recuerdo el revuelo que causabas cada vez que yo me acercaba a Xiaolang!_

_-Es Shaoran... no creo que le guste que lo llames así...- frunciendo su rostro. Había perdido de vista a Sakura y Tomoyo._

_-"Rayos... ¿Ahora como me libro de esta chica?"-  preguntó Meiling en su mente._

_Pero mientras, la joven Mai divisó un joven alto japonés, que había captado su atención desde un primer momento.- Bueno...- yendo hacía a él.- Hay peor intento que aquel que no se hace.-. sonriendo ante la ocurrencia en su mente. _

**----------- Fin del flash Back------------**

Sakura hacía sus maletas con ayuda de Tomoyo desde la noche anterior. No quería que nada se le quedara.  Y es que, simplemente, buscaba la manera de salir de allí a toda prisa, sin pensarlo mucho: sin mirar atrás.

Recordaba la conversación con Tomoyo... la observaba allí en silencio ayudándole a recoger sus cosas para salir en el primer vuelo.  Lo había decidido así.  Se iría para Japón.  Su hermano se iba en un vuelo distinto porque no encontraron reservación en ese.

Touya notaba el conflicto por el rostro que llevaba Sakura la noche anterior. Pero no quería preguntarle: porque el pensar que, algo había pasado que lastimaba a su hermana, le haría partirle los dientes a ese Shaoran Li.  Pero el tener el gusto de llevarse de nuevo a su hermana y antes de tiempo era algo que, le complacía. 

Pero acaso Tomoyo pretendía dejar volver a su prima a Japón sin aquel sujeto que le había enamorado. 

Pero al igual que Sakura, los tristes recuerdos de la noche anterior, vinieron a su mente...

**-------------------- Fash Back **

_Estaban cerca de una fuente que estaba iluminada y cuyo camino de piedra habían seguido. - ¿a dónde me llevas?- preguntaba la joven Kinomoto._

_-Te noto extraña- deteniéndose por fin.- ¿ha pasado algo con Li?_

_Sakura negaba con la cabeza pero su mirada, decía otra cosa._

_-Pensé que, como soy yo, confiarías en mi en lo que te molesta..._

_Sakura no pudo mas y se sentó en el borde de la fuente.  Incluso sostenía su abaniquito y observaba sus manos.  Ahí sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas para decir.- Ella no aprueba lo nuestro..._

_-¿Quién? ¿Li Meiling?- viéndole negar con la cabeza, adivinó quien era y se llevó una mano a la boca: por la impresión de Sakura, no era de esperarse. .- No... no puede ser..._

_-Ella no está de acuerdo...- sin dar nombres._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó a media voz Tomoyo, sabiendo que hablaba de Ieran Li._

_-Iba  a su alcoba- declaró la chica.- Quedamos en ir juntos al salón...- haciendo una pausa.- Escuché la conversación con su madre sin querer... es que, me extrañó escuchar a la señora Ieran cuando Shaoran me dijo que, ella raramente entraba a su estudio.  Mucho menos a su habitación... entonces...-hipando.- entonces... –al fin apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga para llorar. Incluso tapaba su rostro con una mano._

_-¡Ay Mi Sakura..:!_ dijo Tomoyo desconcertada. –Cuanto lo siento... pero ¿no habrás escuchado mal?_

_-Eso creí pero a su madre salir, se encontró conmigo y notó que había escuchado todo... incluso me dijo que, nos hacía un favor. Que no me ve simplemente como buena esposa para él..._

_Tomoyo guardó un silencio sepulcral por unos instantes. No sabía que, decirle; que palabras llenas de sabiduría y buenos consejos darle.  Porque simplemente, no sabía como afrontar aquello y ayudarle a su amiga. _

_-Vuelvo a Japón...- dijo Sakura.- Estúpida fui yo por "seguir al destino" – declaró ella limpiándose las lagrimas.- Uno forja su propio destino Tomoyo... este es el mío...  tengo ya una carrera hecha, tengo pretendientes por doquier, Buenos pretendientes a quienes vivo rechazando inmediatamente. Entonces encuentro este tipo: Uno mas que la persona tan influyente en Hong Kong como el presidente, enamorándome como una chiquilla torpe e ilusa y no como la adulta que soy..._

_-Te enamoraste tanto de él como él de ti..._

_-Un tiempo con Mai y se enamorará de ella.  Ahí,  existe un bonito pasado...- no creyendo ella misma lo que decía._

_-¡Escúchate por todos los santos!- dijo Tomoyo escandalizada – Vas a dejar de ser feliz para complacer a una mujer que no se casará con la esposa de su hijo... Shaoran es quien se casará.  Además, no veo a esa Mai  y mucho menos a Shaoran Li, tan prendados para casarse. _

_-Aprenderán a quererse; a entenderse... ella es, todo lo que no soy..._

_-Mai no es para Shaoran...- dijo la voz de Meiling viniendo de atrás.- Disculpen pero no pude evitarlo...- mirando con preocupación a Sakura.- Seguro tía Ieran ya te enfrentó ¿eh?_

_-¿Lo sabías acaso, Meiling?- viendo a la chica asentir con pesadumbrez.- ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a Sakura?_

_-Porque no sabía como... noto el amor que mi primo te tiene y no iba a dejar que eso terminara así no mas. Tía Ieran está ciega.  La preocupación por su último hijo y el cabeza de la familia la tiene totalmente obsesionada... si me lo preguntan a mi, no hay otra mejor que tu, Sakura..._

_-Pero Ieran dice que..._

_-Ah mi tía...- sonrió Meiling.- Escúchenme: Mi tía Ieran quiere a alguien que sea tal como lo fue ella.  Porque por lo que parece, ve a mi tío en Shaoran... pero déjenmeles decirles algo: Tía no puede querer algo como ella para él, porque Shaoran no quiere a nadie como Tía Ieran.- bajando la voz.- Shaoran quiere alguien dulce, comprensivo, tierno, apacible, feliz con lo que tiene, que sonría o llore. Tía Ieran es prácticamente un trozo de hielo.  –torciendo su boca.- Es la verdad... Ieran Li solo quiere otra "Ieran"para Shaoran, no dándose cuenta que trunca su vida y su felicidad..._

_-Shaoran no puede ir en contra de su familia..._

_-Querrás decir, en contra de su madre...- declaró Meiling.- Te equivocas.  Tía Ieran quiere que Shaoran tome decisiones como hombre.  Ya pasaste todas las pruebas que ella te lanzó y con sobresalientes..._

_-¿Pruebas?_

_-Lo de esta noche. Lo de la fiesta .-aclaró.- También lo de Nieng._

_-¿Lo de Nieng?- preguntó Tomoyo.- ¿El asistente? ¿qué con él?_

_Sakura no respondió. Ante esto, Meiling respondió._

_-Nieng fue enviado por Tía Ieran para coquetear con Sakura y ver si esta caía.  _ sorprendiendo con esto a Tomoyo.- Pero Sakura lo rechazó sólidamente...  cosa buena.  Nieng y tu hubieran ido mas allá y juro que los mato a ambos..._

_-¡Sakura! ¿Es eso cierto?_

_-Bueno, si, Nieng se me acercó. Pero le dije claro que, estaba enamorada de Shaoran.  Lo intentó dos veces mas... pero igual lo rechacé.  Me preguntó si era por el dinero que Li tenía... le dije que no. Me creyó. – haciendo una pausa.- ¡¡Pero no sabía que Ieran lo había mandado!  
  
_

_-Pues sip- dijo Meiling.  Tomoyo estaba atónita.  _

_-Bueno, se ha tomado ciertamente, muchas molestias.- declaró Tomoyo._

_-está probándolos.  Muchas pruebas.  – sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de desaprobación.- Nieng está muy apenado y lo siente tanto... aun así, le dijo a mi tía que si continuaba con eso, renunciaba antes de hacerte a ti o a Shaoran daño. _

_-Es en verdad muy íntegro...- respondió Tomoyo._

_-¿Sakura?- Dijo Li viniendo por el camino de piedra y notando a las otras dos jóvenes.- ¿Qué hacen todas aquí? Hace mucho frío..._

_-Hay demasiadas personas...- dijo Meiling cubriendo a Sakura mientras esta se limpiaba los ojos_

_-¿Pasa algo?_

_-No es nada... el frío me tiene algo congelada. –declaró Sakura adelantándose._

_-Estee... quería hablar contigo..._

_Meiling miró a Tomoyo y viceversa. La voz de Tomoyo dijo.- Bueno, tengo que buscar a Eriol...- alejándose._

_-Y yo ... a Nieng... haber si lo convenzo de que baile conmigo...- retirándose por igual._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sakura.  Él en silencio le extendió la caja que llevaba en el interior de su disfraz._

_-Es para ti..._

_-Shaoran: Tenemos que hablar...- dijo ella secamente sin siquiera abrir la caja._

_-¿NO lo vas a abrir?_

_-Esto es mas importante..._

_Pero el rostro de Li, decía que, no había nada mas importante._

_Sakura decidió complacerlo y abrió la caja notándose el hermoso y delicado guardapelo. Los ojos de ellas  estaban fijos en la joya, era como si no lo creyera. Tampoco se atrevía  tocarlo._

_-Es para ti- dijo él tomándolo de la caja y colocándoselo en el cuello.- cuando lo vi en primera instancia, pensé que era adecuado para ti... por supuesto que al joyero le prohibí vender otro como ese._

_-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella al fin hablando._

_-Es el mejor joyero en toda China.  Le prohibí que vendiera los otros...parecidos a ese.  Las "S" fueron un grabado de él. Personalizado, le dice._

_-Shaoran: No puedes prohibirle que los venda.  Es su trabajo. _

_Él sonrió para decir.- Fue lo mismo que me dijo...así que lo que hice fue que compré todos los otros relicarios que tenía....- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.- están guardados bajo llave en mi caja fuerte... y le compré el diseño y el arte.  Solo por si acaso..._

_-Esto... es demasiado.  No puedo aceptarlo..._

_-Lo mismo dijiste de la estola.- sonrojándola.- Y logré que la conservarás ¿No?_

_-Shaoran... yo...- pero él le cubrió sus labios._

_-no digas nada.  Estoy tan feliz.  Feliz de haberte conocido Sakura... no sabes lo especial que eres en mi vida... a pesar de conocerte por tan poco tiempo..._

_-Tal vez, no sea correcto... _

_-Déjame terminar por favor.- sonrió el sujeto.- Se que querrás volver a Japón. Lo comprendo.- Sorprendiéndole ¿Acaso ya él sabía que, Ieran Li le había contado toda la verdad?- Después de todo, tienes a tu padre y aunque no me guste o simpatice, a tu hermano.  Por eso, hablaré mañana con mi madre...._

_A Sakura el corazón se le detuvo de latir.- ¿Tu... tu madre?- sonó con nerviosismo, temor y remordimiento._

_-hablaré con ella para irme un tiempo a Japón...- sonrojándose.- a darnos un tiempo- ella miró a otro lado a lo que él agregó.- No creas que estaré de vago en Japón... nooo... una extensión de las empresas Li que labora con tecnología de mano de obra Japonesa, tiene sus oficinas instaladas en Tokio. Iré allá a ejercer como representante de la gerencia... ¿Qué te parece?- ante su falta de respuesta, agregó.-  ¿Sakura?- pero notó que ella no estaba feliz. Se mantenía cabizbaja._

_Los sonidos de la fiesta y los instrumentos musicales llegaban a la atmósfera. Incluso la brisa agitaba sus cabellos con suavidad mientras el listón en el cabello de la chica rozaba con su traje y su melena. _

_-No... vayas a Japón...- declaró ella ahí levantando su rostro.  Ahí lo vio: sumida en una profunda tristeza donde las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. – Por favor... _

_-¿Sakura? ¿qué te pasa? Pensé que te alegraría... es decir..._

_-Tenemos que terminar...-declaró ella fríamente y en un intento sobrenatural de alejarlo._

_-¿Qué? ¿qué dijiste?_

_-la verdad es que, esto no va para ninguna parte... no va. Y no me mires así.  Admitámoslo: Vives aquí, yo allá.  no tenemos nada en común..._

_-¡Sakura! ¿qué rayos te pasa? pensé que las cosas, iban muy bien... ¿Ahora me sales con esto? ¿A que se debe todo esto? Tu proceder... – ahí ella le retiró la mirada- Tu conducta... _

_-Shaoran: Por favor, no insistas en presionarme por algo que, no siento por ti.- declaró ella ocurriéndosele algo.- No siento absolutamente nada por ti.- Partiéndosele el corazón a ella en mil pedazos, dada aquella mentira.- Lo que hice fue parte de una escapada..._

_-¿Cómo que una escapada?- habló por fin él con la mirada fija en la chica.  Pero no se movió de su lugar._

_Ella sin voltearse aclaró.- Una jugada...  soy una oportunista Shaoran..  ¿no has conocido personas como nosotras?- mirándole finalmente pero con lagrimas en sus ojos.- ¿Acaso no ves a Tomoyo? Se ha enamorado de alguien que se puso como meta... nosotras somos así. Como si nos interesara alguien de menor categoría que nuestras familias._

_-¡Mentira!- gritó él exasperándose ante el latir de sus oídos con la información que Sakura, quería que asimilara. La tomó con fuerza por los brazos diciéndole con firmeza- No se a quien tratas de engañar Sakura... pero a mi no lo harás... ¿por qué me dices esto?_

_-¿Qué te dice que me conoces tan bien como crees? ¿qué te hace pensar que, no juego contigo desde un principio? ¿qué nuestro encuentro en aquella tienda, no fue una estrategia de mi parte? – ahí él le soltó pero miraba el suelo, mientras las palabras de la joven de mirada esmeralda, taladraban sus sentidos.- Por favor.- sonando sarcástica.- Te vi distraído aquella mañana. Caminando sin prestar atención por donde caminabas..._

_-Hablas incoherencias..._

_-¿Acaso no crees que, tienen sentido? – dijo ella con un tono de voz agrio.  – Piénsalo por favor..._

_-¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó herido, lastimado, aun un poco incrédulo.  No podía creerlo: Como creer que aquella inocente chica a la cual besó con dulzura y ternura el pasillo de un hospital, casi un mes atrás, de quien se había enamorado a primera vista.  De quien, creía y aprendió a mirar las señales del destino, ahora le presentaba esta doble cruzada.- ¿Por qué? Dices estas mentiras..._

_-¿Mentiras, dices? Por favor... ¿Por qué crees que, juego con Eriol? Le digo que no quiero nada con los riquillos...- evitando su mirada.- Mas ricos y poderosos los consigo Shaoran... hago lo que quiero, arrojándoles al final al viento...- Declaró inconforme.- Pero, contigo no me sale tan fácil... aunque, debo admitir que eres de lo que mas gusto tiene... tus regalos lo demuestran._

_Sakura, no sabía de donde sacaba las fuerzas, la habilidad o las palabras en si, para lastimarlo. Pero poco a poco, la espina se hacía mas grande y mas amarga para el sujeto: Tan bien lo conocía que, se daba cuenta en sus ojos, la incertidumbre de ¿Acaso hablaba la verdad? _

_-No se que intentas Sakura-. Declaró Li molestándose ante la actitud de ella.- No se que quieres lograr con esto... ¿Por qué dices tonterías?_

_-¿Tonterías, dices? – dijo ella alejándose un poco pero alzando la voz.- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- preguntó roja de la molestia, de su tristeza y la voz en eco dentro de su cabeza de Ieran Li diciéndole. "Y por mas preparada que estés, no es posible que tengas lo que necesita la familia"- no conquisté a Eriol por la simple facilidad que, Tomoyo lo tenía ya.  No te niego que, lo ama... igual él.  Eriol me agrada. Por eso, no me arrepiento de decirte esto.  Ellos se aman y se que, no lastimarías a tu amigo. Por eso te digo este detallito ahora... _

_Ahí no se percató como Li la tomó por los brazos colocándole frente a frente a él. Lo notaba ya no apaciguado al escuchar todo aquello.  Mas bien, estaba molesto._

_-"Es por su bien.... aprenderá a olvidar y tal vez, será feliz con alguien como Mai.  Aguanta un poco mas". – Decía Sakura para si, tratando de controlar sus lagrimas._

_-A mi no me engañas...- decía Li testarudo ante lo que escuchaba.- Algo a ti te pasa... ¿Por qué te detienes ahora? Podría proponerte matrimonio, divorciarnos y tener el dinero del mundo entero- aferrándole con fuerza.- ¡¡Dime la verdad!!- gritó._

_-TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD- gritó la chica._

_-¡NO TE CREO!_

_-¡Bien! No me creas... me importa que me creas o no... pero escucha esto: me voy a Japón mañana. Ieran Li estará feliz.  Tendrá a su hijo y yo me voy a buscar mejor partido en donde las responsabilidades no sean tan intensas... y tenga lo que quiero en poco tiempo...- Zafándose de él.- Así que te ruego por favor, que me dejes ir en paz....-esto ultimo lo dijo acongojada pero manteniéndose firme en sus intenciones.  Alejándose del sujeto y dejándole ahí de pie, con todo aquello para asimilar en silencio._

**------------- Fin del flash back.- **

_-Perdóname por favor... pero si tengo que hacerlo por ti... por ella... porque si me he dado cuenta de lo tanto que significa tu familia..._

-Estamos listos Sakura- Dijo Tomoyo al cerrar su maleta. 

La joven miró una vez mas aquel guardapelo y lo depositó en un pequeño joyero que insertó en su maleta cerrándole finalmente. 

-¿Eriol se quedará aquí?- preguntó seriamente.  Sus ojos se notaban rojos del tanto llorar durante toda la noche. No miraba directamente a Tomoyo.

-Aun persisto que, deberías hablar con él- ahí Sakura miró con melancolía el disfraz usado la noche anterior y lo dejó en un colgador a un lado.- No deberías irte dejándole la idea errónea y que de despecho, se case con Mai.

-Ya no hablemos mas del tema- declaró Sakura seria.- Tenemos un largo viaje de regreso a casa...

-muy bien.- dijo Tomoyo para darle fin al asunto pues se estaba molestando con la prepotente actitud de Sakura.- Lamentablemente Sakura, nunca luchas por lo que te hará feliz.- Sorprendiendo a su prima.- Siempre, tu actitud es de complacer a una mujer como Ieran Li, cuando sabes que, Meiling opina al igual que yo, que no deberías darte por vencida tan fácil. ¿qué te dice que, Ieran Li no les hace una prueba? "Una ultima prueba".

-¿Tomarse tantas molestias Tomoyo? Olvídalo... – dijo Sakura ante la persistencia de su prima.  – Me iré de aquí, dejándole su camino a Ieran, a la familia Li  y a Shaoran de encontrar a la mujer perfecta.

-¡TU eres esa mujer!- gritó Tomoyo desesperada.- ¡¡Siempre he creído que eres de las que luchan! ¡Siempre te he conocido así! ¡me da pena ver como mi querida Prima, se rendirá ante el primer impedimento!- su alteración ante todo el asunto era notable.

-¡ya basta! ¡Basta! ¡basta!- gritó Sakura exasperada- ¡Deja de torturarme! Tengo que vivir con mi corazón roto, no sabré hasta cuando. Tengo que cargar suficiente... ¿Acaso no lo comprendes?- dijo con lagrimas.- Tengo que sufrir un rompimiento que yo he ocasionado cuando lo amo como no te imaginas cuanto...- cayendo en la cama.

Ahí Tomoyo acariciaba su cabello y consolaba a Sakura.- No deberías de sufrir tanto... pero, tampoco fallar al darle la libertad a Shaoran de encontrarse en un matrimonio planeado por su madre Sakura. Cuando a quien ama es a ti.

-no Tomoyo.- dijo Sakura secando sus lagrimas.- Voy a irme... dejarle el camino libre y tratar de construir mi vida... pero, seré mas fuerte Tomoyo. No voy a permitir que, me pisoteen...

-¿Qué pasará con Li? 

-Aprenderá a superar el pasado y las decepciones.  

Tomoyo solo guardó silencio.

**------------------- Dos meses después...**

Eriol y Tomoyo ya estaban de Luna de Miel.  A pesar de las insistentes llamadas de Tomoyo y del mismísimo Eriol para que Shaoran asistiera a la boda, no fue posible.  Shaoran se disculpó pero en realidad fue muy sincero con su amigo.

-"Sakura tiene mas derecho de asistir que yo"- declaró en una llamada telefónica a su amigo.- "ella vive allí.  Y si de casualidad, me encuentro con ella..."- dudando decirle.- "espero que comprendas".

-Claro que comprendo, pero lo que nunca entenderé es la actitud de ambos de darse por vencidos. En serio Shaoran, pensé que Sakura te importaba mucho mas...- cortó la llamada su amigo.

Sakura estaba con su clase en la sala de lectura del jardín de niños.

El lugar era muy acogedor con imágenes en sus paredes de caricaturas, dibujos hechos por los mismos niños y todo lo demás. En el fondo, había un televisor con un grabador donde de seguro colocaban las películas infantiles a los pequeñines. 

-Escojan el libro que deseen y díganme que les parece- declaró la joven maestra a sus alumnos.

-Sakura- dijo una chica que se notaba un poco mas mayor que ella.  Parecía que era la encargada de aquel lugar ya que estaba sentada en un escritorio en silencio en un extremo del salón.- que bueno que viniste...-declaró la joven mientras hojeaba una revista a la vista de la joven. – No venías por aquí desde una semana atrás...

Mirando a sus alumnos tomar libros infantiles de las estanterías se acercó diciendo con una sonrisa.- Hola Naoko. Es que, estaba enseñándoles a contar y estos días han estado muy traviesos.- observando detrás de ella con una gota en su cabeza.- Ahora tengo pena de mi padre y mi hermano cuando cuidaban de mi...

-Hablando de ese hermano tuyo ¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó con un ligero halo rosa en su rostro. Incluso sus ojos café miraron a los niños para después mirar a su amiga. 

-Ah, ya sabes, ocupado con su hospital y haciéndome la vida miserable... 

-¿Cómo así?

-Se ha predispuesto a arruinarme las citas de todos los chicos con quien salgo...- declaró la joven.- Siempre apareciéndose en mis lugares donde salgo con ellos...

La joven la miró unos instantes para revelar.- Pero no te agradan ninguno de ellos.-declaró inclinándose hacia delante.

Sakura negó con su cabeza diciendo.- No, no... me divierto mucho con ellos.

-Ah Sakura Admítelo: Estás saliendo con ellos para olvidarte del sujeto que te pretendía...

Ante aquellas palabras su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. A pesar de haber pasado dos meses, no podía olvidar a Shaoran Li. Lo veía incluso en sus sueños y hasta despierta.  

¡Pero tenía que sacar ese sentimiento de su pecho!

_Love sometimes can be like destiny_

_There's no way to say forever_

_It may not realize your dreams_

_And love sometimes is like the blowing wind_

_It can take us to wherever_

_sending us on silent wings._

**_Heaven Is What I Feel _**

**_by Gloria Estefan_**

-Admítelo: Desde que regresaste de tus vacaciones, has estado totalmente distinta. Es una mirada enamorada: estudiamos la primaria juntas Sakura.  Pero te conozco... me da la impresión que este tiempo que te has ausentado, te enamoraste.- declaró con palabras como si fueran llenas de sabiduría.

-Si.- declaró ella finalmente.- Es cierto... pero es cosa del pasado ... 

-Pero ¿Quién es? ¿cómo se llama? ¿por qué rompieron? 

-Es alguien que quiero olvidar- declaró Sakura con dejo de voz para darle fin al tema.- Por favor, no me preguntes mas...

-Pero mira lo alterada que estás- observando la condición de su amiga.- Se nota que lo quieres mucho... pero ¿Entonces por que rompieron?

-Simplemente porque no estaba en su destino.- declaró Sakura mirando el escritorio y la revista que su amiga tenía encima. Ahí notó el encabezado de una de las noticias internacionales y la foto de cierto individuo en la noticia. Sus ojos recorrieron la revista y tuvo el impulso de tomarla en sus manos para ver mas claro.

_But I have broken all the rules of love_

_I never dreamed that I could come this far (come this far)_

_And now I'm lost in my emotions_

You're becoming my devotion There's nothing I can do to stop this love for you 

****

**_Heaven Is What I Feel _**

**_by Gloria Estefan_**

****

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- preguntaba Naoko pero ella estaba demasiado perpleja con la noticia que aparecía en "Eventos Sociales del Mundo". El titulo de "Heredero de fortuna china, sale del mercado de solteros" captó su atención. Naoko cruzó al otro lado para leer junto a ella la noticia.

"Nuestras fuentes en la ciudad de Hong Kong, nos informan que el joven Magnate Li Shaoran, está fuera del mercado de los solteros mas codiciados de la sociedad China. El joven empresario e inversionista, ha encontrado a su futura esposa, y cuyo matrimonio no tiene fecha de ser realizada aun.  Entre conocidos cercanos del joven, se dice que la afortunada joven, es todo lo que se esperaba para él , según palabras textuales de el informante. Li Shaoran desde que se convirtió en un  adolescente, heredero de una de las fortunas mas grandes de Oriente, siempre ha sido perseguido por un montón de selectas jóvenes de sociedad, con el afán de convertirse en la próxima señora Li. La chica ciertamente ha robado el corazón a nuestro fugitivo magnate y play boy de la sociedad china.  La identidad de su prometida será revelada prontamente por la familia del joven o por él mismo".

 

-¡No puedo creerlo!- estrellaba sobre la mesa de cristal de donde se encontraba la señora Hiraguizagua mientras su esposo calmadamente tomaba su desayuno a su lado.- ¿Puedes creerlo? – echándole nuevamente un vistazo a la noticia.

Era otro diario pero esta vez londinense donde ambos se encontraban ya terminada su luna de miel. 

-Cálmate porque no lograrás nada haciéndome viudo si te da un infarto... 

-Pero Eriol.- decía escandalizada la chica.- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡tu mejor amigo ya está comprometido!- apuntando acusadoramente la edición de esa mañana donde se leía "_Chinesse Play boy, out of the single market_" –Hace menos de dos meses, lloraba por Sakura. ¡Ahora se va a casar!

-Amor: Si te da un infarto te juro que no te lo perdonaré.- sonrió conspiradoramente su marido- Porque me iré detrás de ti.- pasando su mano por sus hombros.- Siempre salen tabloides de ese tipo...- tratando de calmarla. 

Pero Tomoyo en verdad, se encontraba inquieta.

-¿Me pregunto si en Japón ya salió la noticia?- preguntó ella mas calmada aun.

-Bueno, bien sabes que como Sakura, solo jugaba con él, poco debe de importarle si en verdad, lo hacía...- dijo con cierto énfasis y dramatismo.

-¡no digas eso!- declaró ella ofendida. Pero él se encontraba molesto.- se que te molestó que, Shaoran Li, te viniera con tal noticia.  Pero ya te expliqué que Sakura lo hizo para quitárselo de encima ...

-Y una y otra vez me lo dices... pero ¿No crees que Shaoran se imagina aquello?- preguntó observando a la elegante figura perteneciente a su esposa observarle perturbada.- es un hombre inteligente y yo también.  Se que mentía. Si, saqué de la cabeza de Li aquellas tonterías que dijo tu prima.- Poniéndose de pie.- En verdad, cuando la vea, le daré unas cuantas tundas...

-o sea que ¿No creíste aquello?

-¡Claro que no! Si algo de lo que estoy orgulloso es en mi cualidad de observar, estudiar, analizar y ver como es cada persona.- Declaró Hiraguizagua.- Sakura no es de ese tipo de mujer que Li me describió. Y traté de hablar con ella en los días previos a la boda pero no me lo permitió.

-Escondiéndose de ti.- declaró Tomoyo.- si lo se...- y pensando en la situación que pasaba su prima querida, se vio en el afán de preguntarle a su marido.-  ¿qué hubiera pasado si mi familia no hubiera aprobado lo nuestro? ¿o tu familia? –siendo abrazada por su esposo.

-Por supuesto, me hubiera fugado contigo, mi Ciruelo.- besándole en su cuello.- Y tu ¿Te hubieras escapado conmigo?

Ella sonrió para decir.- Tal vez...

-¿Tal vez? – preguntó con cierta burla.  Por supuesto que sabía que su esposa, estaba tomándole el pelo.- Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado.- durando un largo silencio agregó.- ¿Y Sakura? ¿Si Li se lo pidiese, se escaparía con él? 

El tono por el cual Eriol se expresó hizo que, Tomoyo se enderezara viéndole cara a cara y sonriendo sospechosamente (Al igual que él), preguntó.- ¿Qué sabes tu?

-nada – encogiéndose de hombros. 

-no, no...- sonrió ella.- Te conozco: Algo ha pasado.- viéndole sonreírse conspiradoramente.- Tu sabes algo... 

-Estaba pensando... ¿qué tal si vamos a Japón? Tengo ganas de tener una larga charla con nuestra "mejor amiga"

Tomoyo sonrió para asentir mientras era besada por su esposo.

**----------------**

-"Comprometido"- pensaba Sakura en esos instantes al caminar lentamente entre la gente.  Ya había terminado su tanda en el jardín de niños y en esos momentos, se dirigía pesadamente a su casa.  – "ya está comprometido... olvídate de él Sakura..."-declaró la joven mientras continuaba su camino a su casa, después de dejar atrás la parada del autobús. –"Olvídate y continua con tu vida" – declaraba mientras una lagrima solitaria recorría su mejilla.- "déjalo ir..." 

-Buenas noches hija- decía Fujitaka contento pero cambió su semblante al ver el rostro de su hija menor.- Sakura ¿qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada, papá...

-Tu rostro dice lo contrario... ¿por qué no hablas conmigo? Me molesta verte así...- viéndole negar con su cabeza.

-No... – dijo ella secamente.- Iré a dormir... necesito dormir... solo eso...

sin mas nada que decir, se dirigió a los pisos superiores. 

La noticia rondaba una y otra vez en su mente mientras las palabras "_ha encontrado a su futura esposa, y cuyo matrimonio no tiene fecha de ser realizada aun.  Entre conocidos cercanos del joven, se dice que la afortunada joven, es todo lo que se esperaba para él"_- bailaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. 

-"tantas promesas"- sacando el guardapelo de debajo de sus ropas y mirándole en la penumbra mientras el reflejo de su ordenador encendido con la nota de "Nuevo correo" no captaba su atención.- "Todo, basura para ellos"- dijo con ira.- Espero que seas feliz como te mereces Shaoran Li con tu esposa...- no teniendo fuerzas de hacer lo que quería: arrancar el guardapelo de su cuello y arrojarlo por la ventana.

Se enamoró como una tonta.  Como una completa idiota de un hombre que desde un principio sabía que, estaba "fuera de su alcance" ¿Cómo era posible? 

Finalmente limpió las lagrimas de su rostro y ahí se percató de la pantalla de su ordenador.  Acercándose y activando el correo vio, en efecto mensajes.  Unos decían "fotos de la boda", otros " Hola Sakura" proveniente de un sujeto que conoció en Londres. Había uno de Tomoyo, de ese mismo día.  Abriéndole se topó con la noticia.

"Llegamos en un par de días a Japón Sakura.  Tenemos que hablar."

Se extrañó de tan inaudito correo. Tomoyo las pocas veces que había escrito, daba detalles de lo que pasaba e Londres. Ahora, y menos dos meses de su matrimonio, volvería a Japón.  ¿Sería acaso que, ella y Eriol tienen problemas? -"no, no problemas: dice que vienen; que llegan" – pensó la joven al observar aquel correo. 

Pero echándose en la cama y olvidándose de los demás correos, cayó finalmente dormida por la tristeza, el cansancio y los sueños de un mañana mejor.

**---------------**

-Hola Xiaolang.- decía Mai entrando al salón donde encontró a su amigo sumido en la profunda concentración por tantos papeles- ¿Adivina que? Mañana viajo...

-¿Viajas?- preguntó el sujeto.- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Meiling y yo.- declaró Mai.- Como ella planea casarte con Nieng...- sorprendiendo a Shaoran.- ¿no lo sabías?

-Claro que lo sabía, pero no pensaba que era tan pronto.- mirando por instinto la foto en el escritorio.  Ella también la miró.

-Ambos son tontos- declaró la chica hablando precisamente de Shaoran y Sakura.- Amas a esa chica y "te casarás con otra"... – y agregó.- Por lo menos Meiling es mas arriesgada que tu. No me llevaría de lo que mis padres piden ... 

_I was not supposed to fall in love with you_

_I have someone else and someone else is loving you_

_And I was not supposed to let this love get through (let love get through)_

_So let me say for real: Heaven is what I feel when I'm with you_

_(This feeling is forever) It is forever_

_(You make me feel like Heaven) I feel like Heaven_

_(My love is true when I'm with you)_

**_Heaven Is What I Feel _**

**_by Gloria Estefan_**

-Por favor Mai: No de nuevo... –declaró Li Shaoran. En los últimos dos meses lo único que escuchaba era las reclamaciones de aquella mujer. – además ¿Tengo que recordarte que la que esparció ese rumor de mi compromiso está sentada delante de mi? – observando la extraña mirada de su interlocutora.- En realidad, no comprendo...

-Bueno, bueno...- dijo ella sonriéndole.- No digas que no me divierto con todo esto... tus  problemas románticos me divierten.  vendré mañana a despedirme de ti... esperamos verte antes de dar "el paso Final"  - riéndose ante el rostro del sujeto.- Hasta entonces... – yéndose finalmente del despacho.

Pero el correo que había escrito momentos antes de la intromisión de Mai se leían las palabras.- "la hora se aproxima".- finalmente dándole al botón de enviar. Sonrió sutilmente. 

-"Gracias Mai"...- pensó Li Shaoran.

En ese instante su madre irrumpe en el salón.- Me tuve que enterar por la señora Neng. ¿Qué significa esto Shaoran?- batiendo el articulo delante de su hijo.- ¿Te casas?  
  


-Tardaste en enterarte, madre.- declaró el sujeto.- suponía que desde antes de salir el articulo, te enterarías...

-Fui por lo que veo y escucho de tus labios,  la ultima en enterarme- declaró Ieran  algo seria. Vio como su hijo se puso de pie y caminó a una gaveta guardando los documentos.- Este reportaje ¿Fue idea tuya?

-Sabes que no me gustan los medios- declaró su hijo.- mucho menos los periodistas. Además, he rechazado entrevistas desde que padre murió... y estaba en ese entonces muy pequeño.

-Pero son informaciones muy confidenciales... –declaró Ieran.- ¡En el diario de hoy! No dudo que mañana estarán en todas partes del mundo. El encabezado de "Madre de magnate en contra de boda de su hijo"- no atrajo su interés.

-¿Por qué te pones así? – preguntó levantándose y colocándose al mismo nivel, cara a cara  a su hijo.- Dijiste que podía elegir...

-¡Pero no que te casabas tan pronto!- declaró Ieran acalorada.- ¿Shaoran? ¿acaso...- pero se vio interrumpida por su hijo.

-Aquel que, no arriesga todo por amor, entonces no ha vivido.- dijo Shaoran - ¿Acaso no quieres que sea feliz?

-Pero la familia...

-Madre: la familia no se casará con quien yo ame. Yo si me casaré.  Vuelvo y se lo repito:  aquel, que alguna vez no ha desafiado todo por amor, entonces no está vivo. No ha vivido y por supuesto, jamás vivirá. Algunos, tenemos la suerte de enamorarnos de encontrar tal vez, el verdadero amor.  Al menos, si lo que usted piensa es verdad. Si entre ella y yo, nada resulta, entonces permítame cometer ese error y arrepentirme yo solo de él... porque sería mi error pero un error que cometí por amor...

-Shaoran: Te amo- dijo su madre tocando sus mejillas y expresando en tan rara ocasión un sentimiento materno por su hijo.

**-----------------**

-¿Ya te vas, Sakura?- preguntó Naoko al verla salir con los niños por la puerta.

Asintió para decir.- Pronto vendrán los padres por sus pequeños.- viendo los chiquillos reír y corretear.- ¡Al paso!! – escuchando las risas mas adelante.

-hasta mañana...- se despidió Naoko.

Sakura escuchaba las risas mientras los chicos salían alborotados por la puerta principal y notaba muchos adultos esperándoles.  

Respirando profundo se retiró la bata que usaba encima de sus ropas.   Tomó su bolso y este por accidente cayó al suelo, esparciendo parte de su contenido.

-Ahora cuando salía.- declaró ella notando entre las pertenencias la cadena con el guardapelo.  Sin pensarlo dos veces lo miró y  se lo colgó en el cuello.  Ella amaba ese prendedor tanto como amaba al hombre que se lo obsequió.

-"que lo conserve no significa nada"- declaró ella para convencerse a si misma de lo que hacía.- "Después de todo, es un hermoso recuerdo.  En verdad deseo que, sea muy feliz".

  
Saliendo del jardín de niños se encontró con Touya quien le esperaba apoyado en el coche.- ¿no me digas que me buscas de nuevo?- preguntó la chica de ojos verdes observando a su hermano.

-Sube- declaró él mirando a otra parte.

-Cualquiera pensaría que, te preocupas por mi, hermano...

-Solo le hago un favor a papá – abriendo la portezuela del humilde coche.- No quiere que te quedes tan tarde en la calle...

-No es tan tarde- declaró la joven- Apenas son las cinco.

Su hermano se dirigió al otro lado e ingresando en el coche aclaró.- Quiero llevarte a una parte... ¡¡Sin preguntas!!

-Muy bien...- respondió su hermana algo aturdida.

La llevó a un elegante café, casi en las afueras de Tomoeda.  Ella pidió un café y él una soda.  Una vez les sirvieron él miró aquel guardapelo con recelo y olvidándose un instante de aquel sujeto, preguntó.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo estoy bien- respondió su hermana sorprendida ante la pregunta y la inquisidora mirada de su hermano mayor.

-Me alegro...- declaró Touya, sorprendiendo a Sakura- Verdaderamente Sakura, estas hecha con la madera de las mujeres como nuestra madre...- pillándole desapercibida.- En verdad, no entendía que le viste a aquel sujeto.- Viéndole bajar su mirada y morderse el labio. 

-¿Crees que él rompió conmigo?

-NO es importante lo que crea... o lo que haya pasado- tomando su soda.- Lo importante es que, recobraste tu sentido...

-¿Tu crees que...- dudando preguntarle.-... acaso piensas que no me amaba? – ahí vio la mirada de su hermano sobre ella.- ¿Qué no me quería?

_It's funny how I find myself_

_In love with you_

_If I could buy my reasoning_

_I'd pay to lose_

_One half won't do_

**_It's My Life_**

**_by No Doubt_**

-¿Quieres la verdad o que mienta?- preguntó Touya aparentando ser frío y distante.

-Que dejes de ser un momento mi cabeza dura hermano, prepotente y seas un segundo, un amigo.- sorprendió a su hermano.- es todo lo que pido.

Touya la observó un instante. No le hacía nada de gracia, verle tan triste, tan deprimida. Porque a pesar que Sakura sonriera y aparentara ser feliz, no lo era. 

Y él lo notaba.

I've asked myself 

_How much do you_

_Commit yourself?_

**_It's My Life_**

**_by No Doubt_**

- No me gusta jugar ese papel.- declaró con cierta ironía. – Entonces no puedo mentirte.- antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y hablar.- Te amaba.- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos a la vez que se veían brillosos y acongojados; como se colocan antes de que las primeras lagrimas se posen en su contorno. – si es la verdad, la que quieres...

Duró un minuto en silencio mientras el murmullo de las personas a su alrededor era lo único que escuchaba. 

-Bueno, será feliz con la próxima... – dijo ella con rudeza.

-Y tu... continuarás con tu vida- declaró Touya.

Ella asintió pero insegura y sonrió para complacer a su hermano. Pero él sabía que, tal vez era una sonrisa por pena.

It's my life 

_Don't you forget_

_It's my life_

_It never ends (It never ends...)_

**_It's My Life_**

**_by No Doubt_**__

-Conocerás a mas personas Sakura- declaró Touya retirando la vista de su hermana.- Aunque no quiera yo, él no es el único hombre del mundo...- sonando un poco flexible,.- Ya conocerás a alguien...

-"jamás creeré en el destino."- pensaba ella camino a su hogar mientras su hermano conducía el coche.- "No hay tal cosa... el destino, es solo una excusa inventada por los románticos"- mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla y se la retiraba con pesadez. Los coches venían e iban en los sentidos del tránsito mientras la noche cubría con su manto la ciudad y las luces de neón invitaba a los habitantes nocturnos a sus calles  e interiores de locales.

_Funny how I blind myself_

_I never knew_

_If I was sometimes played upon_

Afraid to lose 

**_It's My Life_**

**_by No Doubt_**

_-"Me cegué. Por su porte; su actitud; diciendo que me quería... claro que me quería... pero ¡Que fácil se aplacó con otra"-_ viniendo a su mente el articulo de cómo estaba él comprometido en matrimonio.- _"solo dos meses bastaron. Ieran Li: Espero que esté feliz... Shaoran; Au Shiteru"-_ declaró para darle fin a lo que sentía y su corazón rogaba por despertar de tal sueño.

_Oh, I'd tell myself_

_What good do you do_

_Convince myself_

_Oh, It's my life_

_Don't you forget_

_Oh, It's my life_

_It never ends (It never ends...)_

**_It's My Life_**

**_by No Doubt_**

En su habitación se miraba mientras cepillaba su cabellera y pensaba delante del espejo.- "_fui feliz a su lado... admitámoslo: y me hacía sonreír aunque no quisiera... pero...-_ deteniéndose en su labor.- _"¿acaso me usaría para darle celos a Mai?"-_ colocándose un rojo carmín en su rostro.- _¡¡Ese descarado!!_- dijo como si lo tuviera frente a frente y pensando en esos dos, juntos, haciéndose uno a otro,  promesas de amor.  Besándose.- _¡Despierta Sakura!-_ gritó ella desesperada.- _¡¡NO! No haría eso... por lo menos, era un caballero.  Él jamás...-_ acongojándose.- _Jamás..._ –Finalmente estallando en llanto.

Estaba celosa: Celosa de aquélla que lo haría, su esposo.

-Sakura ¿Hija?- preguntó Fujitaka ingresando y notó como ella lloraba desconsoladamente.- ¡Ay Hija: Cuanto lo siento!- aferrándole por los hombros mientras ella se desahogaba.- Pensé que ese joven quería algo serio contigo...- bajando su voz hasta escucharse como un susurro.- me dijo que, era tan serio...

-P...papá... era serio- declaró ella llorando en su hombro.- él... q.. quería... casarse... lo se... pero... ahora... p-pienso t-tantas c—c-cosas... ¡No se que creer!

-Olvídalo y sigue con tu vida- declaró él tratando de darle consuelo a su corazón hecho pedazos.- Eres una buena hija, hermana, persona... encontrarás a un hombre que sabrá hacerte feliz...

-Pero no creo que a ningún otro, amare como lo amé a él.- declaró amargada.- Lo amo tanto...

Acariciaba su cabeza mientras lloraba de tal manera.

_And I've asked myself_

_How much do you_

_Commit yourself?_

_It's my life_

_Don't you forget_

_Caught in the crowd_

_It never ends (its my life)_

**_It's My Life_**

**_by No Doubt_**__

Ella continuó.-L... lo único que hice, fue a-alejarlo de—de mi v-v-vida...- sollozaba- Le dije que jugaba con él... que no lo amaba....

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Para que no desobedeciera a su madre... para que se casara con alguien mas apropiado que yo.- declaró la joven alarmada.- ¡¡Como lo amaba! ¡él me amaba!

-Sakura: El destino te tendrá en tu camino alguien justo para ti. Hecho a tu medida.  Después, verás estos días como pesadillas. Pero no quiero perderte en la tristeza- dijo alzando su rostro- Necesito a mi feliz hija a mi lado... 

_It's my life_

_Don't you forget_

_Caught in the crowd_

_It never ends (It never ends)_

_Oh, It's my life... (oh its my life)_

_Don't you forget... (don't you forget)_

_Caught in the crowd... (caught in the crowd)_

_It never ends (it never ends...)_

**_It's My Life_**

**_by No Doubt_**__

-Lo siento tanto, papá – declaró ella en un dejo de su voz.

-no como lo siento yo aun mas.- declaró Fujitaka.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Buenos días hija.- declaró el sujeto sonriéndole a su hija quien descendía las escaleras, con el tiempo encima, como siempre.

-Buenos días- declaró la joven. Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquella noche que abrió su corazón a su padre y por lo que parecía, ella planeaba seguir con su vida adelante.- ¿y eso?- señalando un rebosante ramo de rosas en el centro de una mesilla.. en el tope había una pequeña tarjeta.

-Están dirigidas a ti.- declaró Fujitaka.- No me he atrevido a ver el contenido de la tarjeta por respeto.

-Pudiste haber leído. No me hubiera molestado- dijo su hija tomando la tarjeta y abriéndole.  Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la nota y después a su padre.- ¿y esto? 

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó su padre.

-Lo único que dice esta tarjeta es "pronto". –observando el dorso por si se le escapó algo.

-Bueno ¿Qué será lo que pasará pronto?

-No lo se- declaró Sakura y tomando sus cosas agregó.- Y no tengo tiempo para averiguarlo... tengo que irme. Se me hace tarde- despidiéndose de su padre. 

**-------------**

-¿Señorita Sakura?- preguntó un hombre ingresando su cabeza en el aula que ella impartía clases mientras los niños coloreaban. Era extraño ver un hombre allí a tales horas y mas aun, dentro del plantel.

-¿Si?

-Esto es para usted- ingresando con otro enorme ramo de rosas.  Sakura se puso del color de las flores: rojo carmesí mientras escuchaba a los niños de tres y cuatro años gritar "OHHHHH" y haciendo pucheros y acciones de enamorados.

-¡¡Ya basta!!- gritó la joven maestra escandalizada.- ¡¡Por favor!! – dijo la chica tratando de controlar al alumnado.

Pero todo era en vano.

-"¿Quién rayos me enviará estas flores?"- tomando la tarjeta una vez se dio por vencida de calmar a los niños. Solo decía. _La hora se acerca... _

-Ya esto me está dando miedo. – declaró Sakura a la hora de la cena con Yukito allí en la mesa con su padre y Touya Kinomoto.

-¿Quién demonios te manda tanta flor? –preguntó Touya de mal talante mientras comía a la mala lo que su padre cocinó. Por supuesto, a su llegada notó el enorme ramo de rosas y sobre todo escuchó cuando Sakura les contó que recibió otro enorme ramo en la oficina.

Un nuevo galán detrás de su hermana, era lo último que necesitaba.

-¡Touya!- gritó Yukito en defensa de la joven y observando a la preocupada jovencita preguntó– En serio Sakura ¿no tienes idea?

Negó con su cabeza para decir.- La verdad, que no... Eriol no está aquí en Japón así que puedo descansar que me busque novios ... 

-¿Ese extranjero te buscaba novio? ¿Para que rayos?- preguntó alarmado y apuntándole con los palillos con que comía.

-¡Touya!- gritó Yukito.- En vez de concentrarte en tu hermana, deberías preocuparte por tu propia vida romántica... –declaró su mejor amigo preocupado.- por ejemplo: la nueva pasante de la sala de emergencias, te está echando el ojo...- sonrió ante la conquista sin querer de su amigo.

-Se los echa a todos.-  dijo Touya.- Lo último que necesito es a esa loca detrás de mi.

-¡Hermano! No hables así de los errores de las chicas por enamorarse de ti- declaró Sakura.

Él alzó una ceja para reclamarle.- Ah pero eso lo dices porque no conoces a esa Akizuki... es una loca de remate... lo ultimo que necesito: Una pasante para agregarle a mis problemas...

Yukito se sonrió ante el reclamo de ambos hermanos. 

**-----------**

A la mañana siguiente, fue igual que la anterior: Un ramo de rosas en la escuela y otro en la casa.  Ambos esta vez decían "La hora de vernos se aproxima". Cosa que ponía histérica a la joven.

Pero la mejor noticia de todo momento fue cuando recibió la noticia que Tomoyo y Eriol irían a Japón por unos días.  Según Tomoyo, su madre requería de ella y Eriol les acompañaría. 

-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo este tiempo._ Dijo Sakura delante de su amiga al momento que la recogía del aeropuerto.- Aunque claro, he estado siendo acosada...

-¿Acosada, dices?- preguntó Tomoyo mientras Eriol iba con el carrito lleno de maletas hasta un coche rentado que habían solicitado en el mismo aeropuerto.- ¿Cómo que acosada?

-Un misterioso hombre me envía flores y mas flores a la casa o a la escuela- declaró ella con un tono rojo en sus mejillas.- Imagínate el humor de mi hermano...

-¿Qué dice tu padre?- preguntó Eriol finalmente.

-Pues que le gusta que reciba la atención que merezco- declaró la joven observándole. Eriol notó como el guardapelo regalado por Shaoran aun colgaba de su cuello.

-Por lo que veo, sigues apegada al pasado- señalando el guardapelo. La chica se abochornó.- hasta que no dejes ir el pasado, mucho me temo que seguirás arrastrándolo hasta que te percates, que el presente no está ya mas.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos, no?- preguntó Sakura algo azorada.

Tomoyo solo guardó silencio. 

**------------------**

Tomoyo a la tarde siguiente se aproximó a la casa Kinomoto y tocando la puerta, se encontró con Sakura, la cual estaba sola.  Una vez entró a la sala, se percató que no eran exageraciones de su amiga: la sala simplemente rebosaba de flores.

-Alguien te ama muchísimo.- declaró Tomoyo sonriéndole.- No sabes el gusto que me da.- mirando con anticipación las flores. 

 -Pues no me parece gracioso- Declaró la joven – puede ser cualquiera.   

-¿Acaso no tienes ninguna idea Sakura?

Su amiga se sinceró con ella al decir.- después de Shaoran, no he tenido pretendientes Al menos, que mi hermano no me los haya espantado.  O sea que, no tengo idea.  Y además, no tengo idea... porque los alejo todos... simplemente, no quiero sufrir otro desengaño.

-¿De que desengaño hablas?. – preguntó su amiga.- Yo fuera Shaoran y estuviera enojadísimo contigo por romper de esa  manera: Mentiste de la manera mas cruel.  

-¿Le dijiste a Eriol que era mentira? Porque conociéndole, debe haber sabido por Shaoran lo que dije acerca de ustedes... no sabes cuanto siento haber dicho eso.- Observando la comprensiva mirada de su mejor amiga.- Pero es que, ¡Estaba desesperada!

-¿Desesperada por sacarlo de tu vida?

-Desesperada para que se desilusionara conmigo...

-¿Te das acaso cuenta que, si no hubieras planeado y dicho todo eso, serías tu quien se casaría con él?

-No me digas que lo sabes... 

La observó asintiendo para explicar.-leímos un tabloide inglés y después,  Shaoran envió la invitación a Eriol- Haciendo entristecer a su prima.- Se va a casar...- Haciendo una pausa.- ¿Sakura, acaso no dirás nada? ¿No te entristece que alguien que te ama a ti, se casará?

-Es tarde para arrepentimientos... – declaró ella con determinación aunque el corazón se le rompiera.- Ya nada importa de él... nada... 

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Pero por la mirada de la joven de ojos verdes, sabía que, no era cierto...

**-----------**

 a la mañana siguiente otro ramo de flores llegó. Esta vez la tarjeta estaba acompañada de una pequeña caja aterciopelada y se leía en la tarjeta. "es hora; 7:00 Pm, salón de Té en la Torre de Tokio. Mañana en la noche".

-¡¡UN ANILLO!!- gritó Touya cuando su padre se lo comunicó por teléfono. -¿UN TOTAL DESCONOCIDO LE OBSEQUIA A SAKURA UN ANILLO?

Touya había llamado la atención de todos los doctores, enfermeros y demás en el salón donde usaba el teléfono. Le tocó pasar la noche en el hospital de turno.

-Por lo que entiendo, un total desconocido le ha propuesto matrimonio...-aclaró su padre. 

-¡Es una locura!- declaró aturdido por todo aquello.- La suerte que Sakura no es loca... – notando el silencio de su padre, agregó.- ¿Bromeas?- pensando lo que su padre no decía.

-No.  Sakura quedó muy lastimada con lo que le hizo ese sujeto.  Según sus palabras " se casará no porque ame, sino para ser amada".  A mi parecer, quiere olvidar por completo a Li Shaoran.

-¡Está loca!  Voy a matar a ese maldito chino- estrellando su puño contra la pared. Unas cuantas enfermeras se voltearon al escuchar aquello.

-Tomoyo trata de convencer en estos instantes a tu hermana... por lo que parece, no está de acuerdo.

-Por lo menos alguien de esta familia, tiene la cabeza en su sitio.- declaró Touya.- Aunque no tomaría los consejos de Tomoyo en serio: Ella fue quien se confabuló con ese otro sujeto para presentarles a ese chino.

-Comprendo tu actitud, pero no podemos decidir por Sakura; ¿qué quieres, que la encerremos con llave? Créeme: se escaparía por la ventana...

Touya solo gruñía con todas sus ganas. 

-¿estás acaso con el juicio completamente retorcido?- declaró Tomoyo.- Sakura: Casarse con alguien a quien no se ama, es el error mas grande...

-Tomoyo: tu puedes hablar; tu te casaste con quien amas...

-Shaoran no es el único.

-¡Es a quien amo! –hablando de Shaoran.- Me casaré con otro y me olvidaré de él...

-Sakura: no conoces al sujeto.  No has tratado una sola vez con él- susurró con ternura.- ¿acaso me dices que te casarás con alguien que en tu vida no has visto? ¡En serio: no serás distinta a Shaoran Li!- gritó a su prima para hacerle reaccionar.

Sakura se congeló ante aquello y sus ojos recorrieron la mirada de su prima. En verdad, ella no quería verle sufrir; verle triste. 

-Debes de dejarlo ir...- declaró Tomoyo. – O hablar con él. Dile que mentiste. Que lo amas...

-¡pero se casará con otra!-declaró escandalizada- No, Tomoyo.- dijo seriamente.- no voy a ir a presionarlo.  Lo amo, pero no lo haré decidir entre su familia y yo...

-Bueno, entonces serás infeliz toda tu vida- dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Pero por lo menos, trata aquel sujeto. conócelo antes de dirigirte a una escapada tan estúpida como casarte con otro para no recordarle.

Le dolía hablarle así, pero era parte de un plan.

------------------------     

Sakura vestía de un traje de color azul intenso y sus labios color rosa claro mientras sus ojos llevaba una sombra sutil contrarrestando con sus ojos.  Para su mala suerte, solo le combinaban unas zapatillas altas que conservaba en el armario. Con pesar (por su mala forma de caminar con tacones), Sakura bajó las escaleras lo mejor que pudo.

En su cuello, colgaba el guardapelo.  Fujitaka no sabía la historia del mismo.  

-Estás hermosa- decía Fujitaka. Sakura llevaba el anillo no puesto.  Lo llevaba en su cajita la cual colocó en el pequeño bolso.  

-¿me llevas en el coche?- preguntó notando que faltaba media hora para la señalada. En ese instante tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién será?- pregunta su padre, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Buenas noches- dijo un sujeto vistiendo un uniforme.- ¿Aquí vive la señorita Sakura Kinomoto?

-si... ¿Quién la busca?

-Estoy aquí para recogerle para su compromiso.- declaró el hombre señalando la hermosa limosina color blanca que esperaba afuera. 

Sakura escuchó aquello de donde estaba- Soy la señorita Kinomoto...- el hombre asintió saludándole y pronto se dirigía al vehículo.

Su padre, mientras estaba algo aturdido.

-Estaré bien- declaró la joven sonriéndole.- Cualquier cosa, te llamo... ¿De acuerdo?

Acarició su mejilla diciendo con ternura.- Te pareces mas de lo que crees a tu madre... 

Ella sonrió el cumplido.

Una vez se marchó, su padre no se había puesto a leer bien su libro cuando sonó el timbre.  Cuando abrió la puerta solo pudo decir.- ¿Usted?

Estaba nerviosa. El ascensor la llevaba al piso donde se encontraba la terraza y el salón de té de donde se podía observar toda la ciudad.  La verdad era que, a pesar de no conocer a nadie, de haberse jurado que no creería en el destino, si sentía cierta inquietud al conocer a su admirador.

Una vez el timbre del elevador sonó, su estomago dio un respingo.  Las puertas se abrieron mostrando el ambiente de salón- bar, restaurante que había allí.  

Miro unas cuantas mesas alrededor, notándose casi todas ocupadas.  De momento se acercó un mesero que dijo.- ¿Señorita Kinomoto?- viéndole asentir, le indicó- Por aquí, por favor...

Siguió al sujeto pero encontrándose en una mesa para dos, con una carta doblada sobre un plato que decía "Sakura Kinomoto", y unas hermosas rosas.  

- Siéntese aquí...- declaró acomodándole en la mesa. –Eso es para usted...- declaró el hombre con una sonrisa.- le traeré ¿Agua, vino, champaña?

-Ehh...- no sabía que responder estaba simplemente demasiado nerviosa.

-Le traeré una copa de vino blanco- dijo el sujeto retirándose.

Miró a su alrededor: la mayoría eran parejas que conversaban a su alrededor.  Sin mas nada que hacer, tomó el sobre en sus manos y lo abrió.  Cuando desplegó la carta, no reconoció la ortografía.

"Mi estimada Sakura: estas líneas te las escribo para expresarte mi mas inmensa gratitud por el gran amor que aun le profieres a alguien tan importante en mi vida. Tengo que disculparme con ambos: los estaba probando. Simplemente, no comparto las ideas de mi hijo con relación a su romance. No creo que los amores a primera vista fuesen posibles; o tal vez, me olvidé de lo que es ser joven, soñador y enamorado. Me desafió para estar a tu lado.  Nada de lo que le dijiste funcionó y todo este tiempo ha estado luchando con todo lo que siente por ti..."

Sakura se detuvo de leer. ¿acaso lo que leía, era cierto? Si lo que ella creía era correcto, era una carta de Ieran Li. Su corazón latía lentamente y lo escuchaba y sentía como si lo tuviese en el borde de su garganta.

"_... he tenido que aprender todo esto, a punto de perderlo a él.  No creía que me desafiaría y conmigo, a todos los miembros de la familia.  Pero Shaoran ha demostrado ser el hombre que todos (incluso su fenecido padre) y yo esperábamos que fuese. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo  y espero verte cuando regresen de su luna de miel.  Ieran Li". _

Sus ojos no podían creer aquellas líneas.  No retiró la mirada del papel hasta que terminó.  Cuando levantó su mirada, el guapo hombre de mirada chocolate le observaba con un brillo inusitado en sus ojos, cruzado de manos y sus codos en la mesa, sentado frente de ella. 

-Estaba volviéndome loco por verte...- le escuchó decir. 

Sakura respiraba agitado y entrecortadamente.  ¿acaso era un sueño? ¿En verdad, él estaba allí, delante de ella? 

-Lamento no haberte seguido cuando el momento lo requería.- decía Shaoran Li, por encima de las suaves melodías que probablemente provenían de un equipo de sonido. – Pero tenía que resolver unas cuantas cosas...

-¿Acaso no creíste lo que te dije?- preguntó finalmente Sakura, percatándose que, no era un espejismo.

Él estaba delante de ella. 

-por un momento, si.- declaró el sujeto.- Pero lo que dijiste de último y lo que veo ahora, - señalando el guardapelo que la azorada ( y atónita), chica usaba.- me saca de dudas... tu lo dijiste porque escuchaste a mi madre, decirme que no debía casarme contigo.- declaró sin esperar que asintiera—la verdad es que, mi madre no puede decidir mi vida, Sakura. Soy un individuo que quiere arriesgarse en el amor; apostarlo todo... se lo he dejado claro a ella y me ha comprendido.- Sonriendo ampliamente.- Creo que, hasta esperaba que respondiera de esta manera: Llevándote a Hong Kong como mi esposa. No voy a tomar riesgos contigo- sorprendiendo a la chica.- Pero quien no se arriesga, entonces, no puede apostar ¿no? La apuesta es un riesgo; ganas o pierdes, pero no ambos... 

-¿Qué pasa si pierdes? – preguntó ella.

Él se puso de pie y acercándose hasta colocarse a la par de su rostro dijo a centímetros del de ella.- Al menos me habré arriesgado.- Al tomar las manos de la chica, esta se estremeció.- ¿Planeas arriesgarte?- preguntó sonriéndole como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Tocó su mejilla y vio como ella cerró sus ojos.  Si eso no era amor, deseo y pasión por su forma de tocarle, no sabía como se llamaba. 

Abrió sus ojos y tomó su mano diciéndole- Vine aquí a encontrarme con un admirador...

-Soy tu primer admirador. Y quien desea pasar el resto de su vida contigo. Porque estos meses, parecieron una pesadilla... 

-Oh Shaoran- exclamó ella no evitando llorar. - ¿Entonces... explícame: porque en la prensa internacional dice que, te casas? 

-Bueno, no fue en realidad mi idea- declaró el sujeto sonriendo ante la idea de su aliada.

-¿No? ¿de quien entonces?

**------------   en el Hospital.- **

-¿Qué rayos hace aquí?- gritó Kinomoto ante la coqueta presencia de Mai Tsi esperándole en una de las camillas de consulta en la sala de emergencias.- ¿No me diga que...

-¡Ay Doctor Kinomoto!_ sonrió la joven con una mirada llena de emoción.- ¿Acaso no piensa en otra cosa que en mi amigo? Si él, ha de casarse con su hermana, terminarán siendo parientes ¿no? – viendo como una vena salía en la cien del apuesto médico y su actitud le hacía ver mas atractivo a los ojos de ella.  Ciertamente a Mai, le gustaban los retos.- Pues deje sus resentimientos con él... además...- Cruzando sus piernas.- Soy su paciente...- inclinándose seductoramente al cuerpo del doctor – Atiéndame...

- ¿Qué rayo...- solo pudo decir el médico Kinomoto. La atrevida mujer, borrando toda señal de pudor y ante ningún silencio de su afecto por el doctor desde el día que lo conoció en Hong Kong, le aferró y lo atrajo hacía sí por su bata de consulta y le besó sin remordimientos en los labios.

Pero lo peor del asunto y a pesar de que, Touya se resistía ante la forma atrevida de aquella mujer que en un principio y como se le pegó (Como goma) según Yukito durante su estadía en Hong Kong, comenzó a responder a sus besos,  y de una manera que un hombre de tales formas de ser, suponía ella que era: así como defendía con Pasión a su hermana, así olvidaba que estaban en una sala de hospital para besarle de tal manera.

Una vez que ambos se vieron separados (mas aun por la falta de aire) ella sonrió para decir.- Justo lo que mi médico recomendó.- aferrándose nuevamente al sujeto.- Admitámoslo: - a centímetro de sus labios.- yo te gusto y tu me traes loca, desde el primer momento que te vi...- sorprendiendo al doctor.- me quedaré unos días en la ciudad... veremos a donde nos lleva esto; - tomando ella las riendas pues sabía que mientras lo dejara a su cuenta (y conociendo lo que dijo Shaoran), nunca llegarían a ninguna parte, ya que solo tenía ojos, enojos, sobreprotección y rabietas para su hermanita.- Así que, tendremos tiempo para conocernos... ¿Qué tal?

El pobre Touya no se había encontrado con alguien tan "libre", por tomar un adjetivo como aquella mujer. 

Pero para sorpresa de quien estuviera allí ( y hubiera sabido que aquella mujer estaba enamorada de un hombre a primera vista), se sorprendería al ver a Kinomoto tomar su rostro en sus manos y besarle con la misma pasión que ella despertó en si.

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!!- vino el grito de atrás: corrida la cortina, se desveló la figura de la residente, Nakuru Akizuki, que observaba con los ojos como platos aquella escena.- ¡¡¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?!!! ¡¡¡Doctor Kinomoto!!!- gritó ella decepcionada.- ¿Quién eres tu?

-Soy Mai Tsi – declaró la chica china ante la presencia de la mujer.- ¿Tu quien eres?

-La residente Nakuru Akizuki. La "Residente del doctor Kinomoto".

Touya no respondía nada ante aquello. Pero comenzaron a llamar la atención de los alrededores.

-Pues para que sepas, Touya es "MI Doctor"- declaró Mai Tsi aferrándose contra el cuerpo del decano de la residente.- Así que fíjate en otro... 

-No puedo creer que me rompa el corazón así, doctor.- mirando con cierto recelo a Touya.- Bueno.- respiró.- Veré si el Residente Hanahome está disponible.- olvidándose de ambos y yéndose al otro lado.

Touya se sorprendió ante aquello, pero después recordó: Esa mujer era una trepadora con todos los médicos.  – por la forma en que la miras diré que te alegra que nos encontrara- atrayendo su mirada y con una sutil sonrisa aclaró.- entonces ¿Dónde nos quedamos doctor?- besando al hombre ante la mirada de los otros que pasaban por ahí.

Incluyendo a un sonriente Yukito ( que venía a invitar a su amigo a cenar) que corrió las cortinas para que nadie viera lo que esos dos estaban. 

**------------**

-¿Mai Tsi le gusta mi hermano?- decía Sakura escuchando todo lo dicho por el joven.- ¿Ella nos está ayudando? 

Asintió para decir.- Efectivamente.- acariciando su rostro.- No solo eso- sacando la sortija que originalmente era para Sakura ( y no la de matrimonio que llevaba la joven en la cajita en su bolso), delicadamente tomó su mano y deslizó la joya en su dedo ante la mirada soñadora de la chica. Sonrió para aclarar.- la verás mañana en nuestra boda...

-¿Ma--- mañana?

-Nuestro amor es así mi querida Sakura- declaró Li Shaoran sonriéndole.- Tomoyo y Eriol lo tienen todo listo.  Mañana a las once de la mañana nos casaremos...- haciendo una pausa.- Eso es, si aun quieres casarte conmigo... viviremos aquí.  Tu padre lo sabe pues Eriol, después que saliste entró a tu casa con Tomoyo y explicaron mis planes a tu padre- sorprendiendo a la joven.- Acabo de hablar con él por teléfono y le he pedido tu mano... él aceptó siempre y cuando tu me aceptes... y mi madre te quiere mucho.- haciéndole sonreír.- porque al igual que yo, sabe que eres, la chica para mi. ¿Me aceptas? 

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y declaró sollozando.- ¿Cómo puedes no creer que es lo que mas quiero en este mundo?  Contigo aprendí que si hay amor a primera vista y todo lo demás...- siendo besada por el sujeto.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, y al separarse, todos los allí presentes aplaudían su dicha. 

-Te amo Sakura...

-Au shiteru Shaoran...

** ++++++++++++++++++++ Fin +++++++++++++++++++**

**Comentarios de la Autora: Bueno, terminado... ¡¡No puedo creerlo!!! Lo terminé. Muchas gracias a todos quienes me apoyaron con esta nueva historia, con Prince y por supuesto, con la Princesa del Cerezo, gracias infinitas.   Gracias especiales a Fiorandrea, a Aiko, a Naiko, Jia y especiales gracias a Irise, a Lilika (con quien traigo pronto la nueva sorpresa) a Barbara y Karenina.  También a Andrea (de quien supe finalmente) ellas son las mas viejas (n-n ni tanto) pero mas fieles lectoras y les agradezco mucho su apoyo.  ¡¡¡no se quedan atrás todos ustedes: los que no he mencionado y los que leen pero no me dejan comentarios!!! ¡¡¡Gracias a todos!!!**

**La primera canción pertenece Gloria Estefan titulándose "Heaven is what I feel" – Lo que siento es Cielo. Y la segunda,  al grupo "No Doubt" y se titula "Its my life".  No quise poner mas canciones para no saturarla.**

**Bueno, ya saben la rutina, si les gustó esta historia o no, háganmelo saber a Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com y por supuesto, un Review. **

**¡¡¡Nuevamente, gracias!!!  **


End file.
